Abducted
by TimeHunterof221B
Summary: The team is on the case again. But when the unsub attempts to kidnap Blake, Reid is snatched by accident. He meets a new friend while being held captive. Will the team be in time to save the both of them, or will only one survive, and who will it be?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! I've had the idea to write this fanfiction for a long time. I apologize for the cheesy description but it's a good story, there are many, many cliffhangers if you enjoy those. I will be updating (hopefully) daily. I have already written up to Chapter 33 so even if I don't have time to write I can still post. There will probably be somewhere around 40 chapters but I will let you know if that changes. It doesn't really pick up until a few chapters in so just hold on. Have I left out anything? I don't think so. Just enjoy! :)**

**Chapter 1**

"Her name is Alyssa Kaandi, she was last seen a Friday night around 10pm. She was reported missing 1 hour ago by her boss," Garcia told the team about the 4th woman reported missing within the past 19 days. The first was reported missing and found 5 days later, starved and beaten to death, in an alley. The second and third women were reported missing and found the same way. The team had been called shortly after the third woman was found dead.

Reid browsed over Alyssa Kaandi's file. The picture on the front of the file showed a pretty woman of 38 years, with long, wavy, brown hair; the same as all the other women that had been killed. Reid found that she had been successful in business but had no family and her parents had died shortly before her disappearance.

"The unsub obviously has something against women with brown hair," Hotch was interrupted by Reid who added:

"Their hair was also long and wavy and they were all approximately the same short size."

Hotch glared at Reid, who's grin quickly disappeared from his face, then continued, "The unsub probably had a relationship with a woman but she either died, or left him, and now he feels that he needs to punish her but takes it out on woman that look like her."

"By the looks of how she was beaten, the unsub was much stronger than the woman. So probably a man," Morgan said.

"I think it's time to release the profile," Hotch suggested.

* * *

"We believe that the unsub is a white male in his late twenties or early thirties," Hotch announced.

"He probably had an issue with a girl that looks similar in appearance to all the victims, which is why he takes all his anger out on them," Morgan added.

"He was probably abused as a child or is a Schizophrenic," Blake said.

"There might be animal abuse and a lot of trouble making in his past," said Rossi.

Reid stood in silence and listened to the team giving out the rest of the profile and the scratching of pens on paper as the police officers took notes. As the team was giving out the profile, Garcia was in her office working on finding a list of people that fit the team's description. Alyssa Kaandi had been found dead less than an hour ago and after giving out the profile, Hotch will start sending them off to examine the crime scene.

"Reid, are you paying attention?" Reid was snapped out of his daydream by the sound of Morgan's voice. He hadn't even noticed that the meeting was over and the team was gathered around a table, listening to Hotch giving orders. The group fell silent as they waited for Reid to come join them.

"Right, sorry," Reid said.

"Alright, Reid and JJ, go check Alyssa's body, see if you can find anything that might give us any clues about who the unsub might be. Rossi and I will head over to the Kaandi house and talk to Alyssa's parents. Blake and Morgan, head over to the crime scene and see what you can find. If anyone notices anything unusual call me immediately," Hotch ordered.

**I'm always looking for ways to improve my writing and I'd like you to have a little control over this story so I'm taking suggestions if you want to leave a review. Thanks for reading and have an amazing day! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi readers! I'm glad you enjoyed the first chapter. One thing I forgot to mention is that I'm just gunna be posting at random times during the day, I'm still doing the daily thing but I have no specific time. And I just finished writing Chapter 33 and I'm onto chapter 34! Probably not exciting for you but I am extremely happy. **

Morgan walked up to the crime scene with Blake at his side. Alyssa's body was dumped in a narrow alley, the same narrow alley as the last victim. The alley was found off the busiest street in town and it was right next to the BAU office.

"So he's obviously got some confidence. There's a dead end to this alley so he has nowhere to hide his car when he dumps the body," Morgan said.

"How does no one see this? He probably dumped it during the night, in daylight, right next to the BAU office then he would definitely be caught, but at night its less likely," Blake said.

"There's nothing much we can do here," Morgan said, "Maybe we could get Garcia to research this street, all the bodies have been dumped in an alley on this street."

Morgan felt the pocket of his jeans buzz. He reached in and grabbed his phone, to find Hotch's name and number up on the screen. Morgan slid his finger across the screen then held the phone up to his ear. "Hotch?"

"Morgan, another girl has been reported missing, Addi Kathryn. Meet back at the office immediately," Hotch ordered.

"Be there in a minute," Morgan pressed the "end call" button on the screen, then turned to Blake:

"Another girl has been reported missing, same as the others."

* * *

"Addi Kathryn, aged 29 years old. Same description as all the other victims, and successful, again," Hotch told the team, "Morgan, Blake, did you find anything in the alley?"

"Nothing new," Morgan replied, "but this is his second time dumping in that alley. He might be trying to taunt us."

"Reid, JJ, anything new?"

"Well on this victim there was some heavier bruising and some not so heavy bruising and it almost looks like the unsub was taking care of her. There was more food in her system, also the doctor found the remains of some pain killing medicine in her stomach," Reid told Hotch.

"So maybe the unsub has some remorse, maybe he's finally starting to feel bad about his crimes. Which means, if we act now, we can probably make him reveal himself," Hotch said.

"But what I want to know is how he's getting around, dumping bodies and no one is seeing him. Dead bodies, I believe, are heavy and probably not so easy to move without being seen," Blake said

"Unless he has a partner," Rossi suggested, "it would make sense. Blake's completely right, bodies aren't easy to move quickly and unnoticeably. It would make sense if there is one dominant partner and one submissive, the dominant unsub could be the one beating her, while the submissive unsub could be trying to take care of her."

"Rossi, I think you're right."

* * *

Reid looked up from Addi Kathryn's folder, to see Hotch leave the building for the night. Reid was sitting at his desk going over everything he knew about the girls. He quickly checked his watch to find that it was already 11pm.

Reid felt good about leaving the office today. They'd gotten a lot accomplished; if they kept going at this rate then they could probably rescue Addi.

Reid strode out into the darkness, enjoying the feel of the cool breeze on his face, after being locked up in the office all day.

Reid walked past the alley where they'd found Alyssa Kaandi. As he past it he heard a large crash and immediately stopped in his tracks. He looked into the dark alley. There was no noise now and nothing there that Reid could see. If he went back there he could have a chance at saving Addi, if that was what was going on back there. He knew that he couldn't fight with the men if it was them, but at least he had a gun. Reid pulled his gun out and, heart pounding against his chest, crept back into the alley.

Halfway down the alley, Reid realized that there was no one there, it was probably just a raccoon or maybe a cat. He took a deep breath of relief, but before he could turn around and head out of the alley, something hard collided with the back of his head and he fell to the ground, unconscious.

**Even though I've already written almost 34 chapters I'm open to suggestions. Anything to make my beloved readers enjoy! If I've made any mistakes or there are ways to improve my writing just say so cuz I really really want to improve as much as possible. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! I'm so glad that you are all enjoying this! It's my first for a Criminal Minds fan fiction and I really appreciate it when you leave positive comments. I apologize for this one being so late (it's 11pm where I am so I'm exhausted) I just had a lot of homework. I'm warning you now that it's probably gunna be like this tomorrow night, seeing as it's the Criminal Minds season 8 finale! Joe Mantegna has already confirmed that someone is not going to make it to season 9 (as in they're gunna die. Between you and me I think it's gunna be Strauss) and one of the main characters isn't coming back for another season (as in they're gunna live but move away anyways. Between you and me I think it's gunna be Hotch) Sorry for ranting but I just want to recommend Gothina234, especially if you love Criminal Minds fan fictions. I am obsessed! So talented and amazing! **

**Ok carry on :)**

Hotch paced in his office as he went over, in his head, their case so far. He wanted to have another meeting with the team but he had to wait until all the members of the team had arrived.

He strode out of his office and out to his team.

"Is everyone here yet?" Hotch asked everyone at once.

"We're still missing Reid and JJ," Morgan replied.

"What is taking them so long?" Blake asked herself.

As if one cue, JJ burst into the office. She looked panicked and her legs seemed to be shaking to the point where she had trouble walking. Her eyes were puffy and she had a tear streak down her face. She had something clutched in her fist.

"JJ what's going on?" Hotch asked.

"Look what I found on the ground just out of the alley where Alyssa was found," JJ held out her clenched fist and handed the object to Hotch. Hotch suddenly started to feel nauseous and dizzy.

What JJ has found was Reid's wallet. It was empty of money and the picture of himself that he always kept in his wallet, had an x over his face. It wasn't just any x, it was an x written in blood.

"Get a DNA test on this now. I want to know whose blood this is!" Hotch ordered, "Morgan! You Rossi and me are coming to the alley. Now!"

* * *

In the alley, there was nothing but a touch of blood, nothing more. There was no sign of a struggle, almost as if Reid had gone with them willingly.

Hotch's cellphone made a dinging noise and he pulled it out of his pocket to check his texts. It was Garcia.

"It's Reid's blood. The DNA test just came back," Hotch told Rossi and Morgan.

"Why was he even back here?" Rossi asked.

"Maybe he saw the unsubs and went after them. It would've been an idiotic thing to do but if it meant that he could save Addi… maybe he saw Addi. We need to check every alley on the street," Morgan said.

The alley was close enough to the Bureau that they could simply walk back. Morgan, Rossi and Hotch reported their thoughts to the rest of the team. They had some police officers check every alley in the area, but there was no sign of Addi or Reid.

"What would the unsubs be doing in an alley if they weren't dumping Addi's body?" JJ asked.

"Maybe they kill their victims in the alley and Reid interrupted them," Blake suggested.

"There wasn't enough blood in the alleys before for them to have been killed there," Hotch said.

"What if they were looking for another victim? Think about it. All the victims have been reported missing less than 24 hours after the last victim was killed. Is it even possible to kill then find another woman to kidnap right away? As we all know it takes approximately 3 days for someone to notice that their friend is missing, and calls the police," Rossi said.

"But who?" JJ asked.

The team turned to face Blake.

"Me? I doubt that, I'm an FBI agent and I'm hardly his type," Blake said.

"Reid was – is an FBI agent and they still took him. You have the required long, wavy, brown hair, you aren't as short as some of the victims but for all we know, it could be you."

**I hope you enjoyed! I'll try to make my chapters longer in the future, I just couldn't think of anything else to add. You wouldn't believe how much it grew after I edited it. It was somewhere around 1 page in Word and now it's somewhere around 2. Most of the chapters are already 2 pages so maybe I can up them to 3. Spoiler alert: It's about to get really really good ;) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! I've decided to do a double posting today in celebration of the Criminal Minds season finale! And in celebration of my free time. So like I said, I'm 30 chapters ahead of you guys and I'm faced with a problem. I'm still young (16) and I know absolutely nothing about court, so I was wondering if you could tell me (if you know) if someone is living in the same house as a murderer, but doesn't do any of the murdering, but is there while it is happening, would they have to face the court if there is no evidence that he did any of the killing? I hope that's clear enough, just PM me if you need more details about the question because if I say anymore i'm afraid I'll spoil part of the story. Well, all I can say now is enjoy!**

The back of Reid's head pounded and he raised it to look ahead of him. He tried to lift his hands to brush the hair off his face, but found them bound so what felt like a chair. Reid opened his eyes to find himself in a dark room. It took a minute for his eyes to adjust to the light, but when they did he looked around the room to see piles of boxes stacked all over the room. The room was much bigger than your average room, it was built like a warehouse, an empty warehouse. The air had a musty smell and it made Reid gag. The room also had a high ceiling and a cement floor. The silence was eerie, all that Reid could hear was the sound of himself breathing.

Tired and in pain, Reid dropped his head down again and let out a loud moan.

"Are you awake?"

Reid jerked his head up so fast that he hit something that was behind his head. Another rush of pain shot through his skull.

"Hey! Sorry for startling you but was that really necessary?" Reid could tell that the voice was a woman's and it was full of fear, but under the fear was a sweet, beautiful voice.

"Who are you?" Reid asked the woman.

"Addi Kathryn. I heard them talking about you. You're Spencer from the FBI right? They're really mad at you, you interrupted them in the middle of an important mission," Addi explained.

A wave of relief washed over Reid. Addi was alive.

"Are you okay?" Reid asked her.

"I'd be more concerned about if you're okay. When they brought you in, there was blood everywhere," Addi replied. Now that Reid thought about it, he was feeling nauseous and dizzy, probably from blood, like Addi said. But he wasn't about to admit that.

"That's not what I asked," Reid said.

"Well I'm really hungry but that's about it," Addi replied.

"How long have you been here for? I'm sorry but I've completely lost track of time," Reid said.

"Five days, you haven't been here as long though, it's Thursday, they brought you here last night."

"Alright thanks. So they haven't done anything to you?" Reid asked.

"Besides starve me and scare the crap out of me a few times, no, no they haven't," Addi reassured, "But they keep threatening to. I don't think they'll do it though."

"Did you happen to see a girl named Alyssa in the time you've been here?"

"Nope, just me. Though, several times I swear I could hear a woman's voice in the room over there."

Reid decided not to tell Addi about the previous murders and that she probably only had three more days to live. She would be better off not knowing. Reid went over the details in his head, they hadn't touched Addi at all yet, but the team had thought that they were being beaten from the start. He thought that maybe he was the reason that they hadn't beaten her yet. Above all Reid was impressed at how brave Addi was being.

Something clicked inside Reid's head.

"Addi, who are _they_?" Reid asked.

"Sam and Luke. You really don't want to get on Sam's bad side, he has a short temper, but Luke's a lot kinder, not saying that he's kind. He's just not as bad."

So Sam is the dominant one, and Luke is the submissive one. Reid was relieved to hear that the team was somewhere on track.

Then, out of the shadows, stepped a young man. Probably in his late 20s. He had shaggy blonde hair and vibrant blue eyes.

"So you're awake," he said, "my name is Sam. I have a feeling you'll get to know me really well before we kill you. Now Spencer Reid, you were a bit of a distraction from our plan, but that's alright. You see, when you stumbled across Luke and I, we were in the middle of searching for our next victim. Luke and I had to make new arrangements, so, lucky for you Addi, you get to live an extra day for the day we missed. Luke's out looking for the next girl as we speak."

Sam walked around, behind Reid, and stood in front of Addi. Reid heard ropes being cut loose. Then a crash as Addi was thrown to the ground. Addi let out a shriek of pain. Reid managed to turn his head slightly and see what was going on.

That's when Sam pulled out the knife.

* * *

Blake rolled her eyes as Hotch lectured, yet again, that she needed to stay with her body guard at all times. Since the team came up with the crazy idea that the unsub was after her, Hotch had hired a guard to stay with her at all times. It was extremely annoying, especially in the evenings, when the guard followed her home and stood outside her room all night.

It had been 3 days since Reid's disappearance and they'd learned nothing. None of them had had much sleep since Reid went missing, everyone showed up with bags under their eyes and had about 5 cups of coffee before noon. _We're all worried about him._ Blake thought.

No new bodies had been found, which was expected. Addi still had 2 days left to live and Reid's amount was unknown. All they had to hold onto for his survival was hope.

Blake had managed to loose her bodyguard, Alexander Rye, twice already and Hotch was already considering giving her a second bodyguard. Rye, as they called him, was probably in his late 40s. His short, sleek hair was greying but he had a young face. Which looked good on him. He had a good sense of humor, like someone Blake would be a friend with, but even if it's a friend, having someone stand outside your door while you sleep, is not fun at _all._ Though Blake had to admit that he was good company when no one else was around.

* * *

Blake strode out the doors of the Bureau, feeling free. Hotch had instructed Rye to get some rest, so Blake was free for an hour. She had told Hotch that she was just going out for a minute or two to grab some fresh air.

Blake checked her watch, only 3:15pm. The day had seemed to drag on forever.

She decided that just a breath of fresh air wouldn't do as good as going on a walk to stretch her legs would. She'd do it fast so that Hotch wouldn't notice.

Blake started along the sidewalk that led on to the alley where Reid had been taken. Blake wanted to give her mind a break from this whole case, despite how much she wanted Reid to be safe again. So she turned around and headed in the other direction.

After walking for about 5 minutes Blake decided to turn around and head back. Hotch would be missing her by about now.

That was before strong hand grabbed her by the waste and covered her mouth and nose. She was thrown into a black car, somewhere along the way she was knocked unconscious.

**Thanks for reading and following along with my story, it makes me so proud to see everyone reviewing, favouriting, and following my story! **

**May the force be with you! Haha, see what I did there? Cuz Mark Hamill (Luke Skywalker) is going to be on Criminal Minds tonight. Haha, well I'll be posting later on, so stay up late if you need to or wake up early, whichever.**


	5. Chapter 5

**So sorry for the short chapter but I felt that this would be a good place to end the chapter. I should probably tell you that I've started planning a sequel to this fan fiction! Yayyyyyy!**

Luke pressed the gauze onto Reid's injured head. Addi had already been patched up. They had both lost a lot of blood from Sam's last beating. It had been the third time in the past day and a half. Luke had hit them several times too, but not with as much rage as Sam, who Reid had recently learned his full name, Samuel Greene. Luke is Sam's father.

Sam had a wife. Her name was Samantha. They dated for around a year before Sam proposed, she said yes, but somewhere around a week after their wedding she filed for a divorce. He never meant to, but he was always hurting her and Samantha couldn't take it anymore. It had only been a week but it was a week of torture for her. Luke had their wedding photo in his wallet, and not surprisingly, the woman looked like all of Sam's victims, besides Reid of course.

Luke liked to tell stories while he patched Reid and Addi up. Nothing that would reveal where they were, unfortunately.

Luke is had the same blue eyes as Sam but Luke's blonde hair was short and thinning. When Sam started beating Reid and Addi, Luke certainly joined in, but in comparison Luke's punches were like being hit by one of your friends, as a joke, who were doing the "if your hand is bigger than your face, then you have cancer" game. He never punched very hard, where Sam hit them like punching bags, with no remorse whatsoever. Whenever Sam went out to find their next victim, Luke would feed Reid and Addi and patch them up.

Just as Luke finished with the last of Reid's wounds, he got a call.

"Hello? You've got her? Good, I'll be right over," he said to his cell phone, which was most likely Sam on the other end. Without looking back, Luke dashed out of the room.

"Addi, how you feeling?" Addi had gotten it a lot worse then Reid, considering she was the target of his rage.

"I'm fine," Addi lied, "you?"

"Better now. Luke's really good with his medical supplies," Reid said when realization suddenly hit him.

"Addi! They're both gone, this is our chance to get out!" And after a lot of struggle and teamwork, they managed to escape the ropes that were binding them to the chairs. Reid's wrists and ankles were sore from the bindings and the skin was raw and peeling off.

"I saw them hide your stuff over there when they brought you in unconscious," Addi told Reid. They dug through a box to find Reid's phone, bag and jacket and Addi's vibrant pink purse, with little shining jewels. Reid wasn't sure what they were called as he wasn't an expert on women's purses

"I'll call my team and you call 911. Give them as much information as possible, they already know you're missing," Reid said.

Reid quickly turned on his phone and dialed Hotch's number.

* * *

"Has anyone seen Blake?" Hotch asked. Blake said she was going out for some air and that she'd be back in 5 minutes. It had already been 10 and there was no sign of her. No one had even seen her leave. Hotch had told Rye to get some rest and come back in an hour. In that time Blake was free. Now Hotch was regretting it, he could've just had Morgan keep her company while Rye was resting, but it seemed like a good idea at the time, to let her have time to herself. Maybe the bad idea was letting her go outside for air without himself, Morgan or Rossi there.

Hotch's phone buzzed on his desk. He had a flicker of hope. Maybe Blake had met a friend and she was just calling to let him know that everything was all right and he could send Morgan out to watch over her. But the number that popped up on his phone was not Blake's. Hotch almost didn't believe it for a second, and forced himself to answer.

"Hotchner," he said.

"Hotch, you've gotta help us!" Reid cried from the other end.

**I apologize for making their time with Sam and Luke so short. I'm just not very good with the torturing scenes and all that. It's just difficult to think about for me.**

**Ok have a nice day, or night in my case. Good morning, and in case I don't see ya: Good afternoon, good evening and goodnight!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everybody! I made a cover for this story and as I understand it the quote at the bottom is hard to read, so for anyone who can't read it, what it says is "When we were children we used to think that when we were grown-up we would no longer be vulnerable. But to grow up is to accept vulnerability."**

"They've gone out to get their next victim," Reid explained.

"When did they leave?" Hotch asked.

"Around 3:25," Reid replied.

"Reid, Blake went missing around the same time. They're probably headed back there as we speak, you need to describe everything to me."

"Blake? They were after Blake?" Reid asked in a shocked tone.

"Reid snap out of it! Describe everything to me!" Hotch said.

"Oh, sorry. Well there's Samuel Greene and his father Luke, I can imagine his full name would be Lucas Green. Also, Addi is with me, she's OK."

As Reid spoke to him, Hotch took notes that he planned on giving to Garcia. Hotch didn't stop asking Reid for information until the point where Reid couldn't remember anything else. Even then, Hotch asked Reid to stay on the line with him until Garcia managed to track the call.

Garcia was shocked to find out that Reid was on the phone. Soon enough, the whole team was bunched into Garcia's office to find out what was going on.

Reid stood, leaned up against the cool wall as he listened to his teammates bickering on the other end of the line. Addi had finished on the phone a while ago and was now clinging to his free arm. She stared up at him with a nervous look in her eyes.

"How much longer Garcia?" Reid asked.

"Just 5 more minutes, can you hold on that long?" Garica replied.

"I think so but try to make it fast," Reid said.

"Can do," Garcia replied.

Just outside the room that Reid and Addi stood in, there was a sudden crash and the sound of someone swearing loudly.

"Garcia hurry! They're back!" Reid screamed through the phone.

"Reid stay with me," Garcia said, panicking. The search was nowhere near done, she needed at least another 5 minutes to be able to find the location of Reid's cell phone.

"Garcia!" Reid screamed. Then the line was cut off.

"No Reid! Reid!" Garcia's eyes began to water.

* * *

"Garcia!" Reid screamed as the heavy metal door slammed open. Reid's phone slipped out of his sweaty hands and fell to the hard, cement ground and the screen shattered.

Addi was beginning to cry in fear and her grip tightened on his arm. Reid's heart raced. His legs seemed to turn to stone in fear and he couldn't move to go hide. Addi shook in fear.

The door slammed open and Sam yelled:

"Hello prisoners!"

Sam's eyes widened in shock as he took in what he saw. The two prisoners were untied from their chairs and cowering against the wall. They each had a phone out though Spencer's fell from his hand and shattered on the floor.

For a moment, Sam didn't know what to think. His mind went into a state of panic. That's when Sam realized that it was too late to keep hiding and he had to get out, he had to get far away, and fast. The FBI were probably already on their way.

Sam pulled a gun out from his jacket. He knew that he needed to kill Addi or he would never be able to stop hunting her until she was dead. As much as he hated the idea of ending her life this way, he knew it had to be done. If he did it like he did the rest of the girls there wouldn't be enough time for an escape.

Sam raised the gun and aimed it at Addi's head.

"NO!"

Sam pulled the trigger. As the bullet was fired, Reid dove in front of Addi. Severe pain shot through Reid as the bullet burrowed through his chest. He heard his arm snap as he landed on the hard concrete floor.

Reid could feel the blood pouring out of his chest and trickling out of his mouth. He opened his eyes, Addi was crouched beside him, staring in shock and tears soaking her face.

Reid looked around the room, for possibly the last time. He was surprised and relieved to see Blake standing in the corner of the room. _The team has come to rescue me! _But something wasn't right, Blake had terror in her eyes and her hands were bound together.

Reid was confused, but he wasn't able to figure it out. His mind was going fuzzy he looked back up at Addi, who seemed to be screaming his name, but he was unable to hear anything. All the little details were getting fuzzy, he decided to close his eyes. Maybe a rest would clear his head.

* * *

"No, Reid! Reid!" Garcia screamed to the phone. Her fingers trembled and a tear streaked down her face.

"Garcia focus, use what we have to find him. We can't give up now!" Hotch said. He was standing behind her and listening to hers and Reid's conversation.

Garcia wiped the tears from her eyes and started typing. She typed in the name Lucas Greene.

"Lucas Greene was abused as a child. He currently shares a house with his son Samuel Greene," Garcia read to Hotch.

"Address?"

"Sent it."

Hotch turned to face the team, who all had panicked looks in their eyes.

"Get out, we're heading there now," Hotch ordered. He threw his bullet proof vest on and headed out of the building. He threw himself in the van with Rossi in the passenger seat. After 5 minutes, they had arrived at the house.

"FBI open up!" Morgan shouted, shortly before he kicked down the door and the team rushed into the house. Hotch went further and further into the house, there was no one in there. The house was empty.

**Thank you for reading! **

**"We're all human aren't we? Every human life is worth the same, and worth saving."**

**-JK Rowling**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hellooooo! I'm so happy for you now because this is where it really starts to pick up. I apologize in advance for the lack of information that this chapter gives you. I bet you were all hoping you'd find out some stuff in this one. Haha not today! **

The bullet hit Spencer in the chest. Blood was pouring out of his wound and he'd fallen unconscious. The Addi girl was cowering beside him. She was crouched by his side with her cheeks red and wet with tears.

Sam had to act now or he would be sent to jail for life. He quickly made up a plan in his mind. It didn't involve Luke, but he was too weak. He wouldn't be able to hide that long.

"Give me Alex," Sam demanded Luke. Luke pushed Alex Blake into Sam's grasp.

"Get information out of her, I want to know who was called and what was said," Sam demanded as he dragged Alex into the next room over.

The room beside the last was identical to the one where Reid and Addi were. It was where they'd kept Alyssa and several of the other girls before they killed them.

Sam shoved Alex into the chair that sat in the middle of the room. She struggled as he bound her wrists and ankles to the chair and shoved a gag in her mouth.

Sam whipped a knife out of his pocked and before Blake even knew what was going on, he was slashing at her wrists and blood began to spatter from the wounds. It was quick at first but Blake started to feel dizzy after he had finished slashing through her arms.

After he'd shoved the bloody knife in his pocket Sam said: "This isn't over," Then threw himself, head first, out the window and sprinted away as fast as he could.

* * *

"Garcia, they aren't here. Are you sure they don't have any other property?" Morgan asked.

"I'm checking Lucas' parents' property as we speak," Garica replied, "Oh, oh, oh, Lucas' parents live next to an old abandoned warehouse. That's what Reid said his surroundings look like. Address has been sent to your phone."

"You're the best Baby Girl," Morgan said.

"Ciao," Garcia said hanging up the phone. Garcia was beginning to feel more relaxed as the team got closer to finding Reid.

"Garcia says that Lucas' parents own a house right next to an abandoned warehouse. We should head there now," Morgan said.

* * *

Morgan jumped out of the black SUV and headed to the entrance of the old warehouse, with Hotch, JJ and Rossi at his side. The building was old and in rough shape. Without a second thought, Morgan kicked down the old rusted door, knocking it right off it's hinges.

Morgan stormed into the building, followed by Hotch, JJ, and Rossi. The room was split into four hallways, so the four of them spilt up, all going down a different hallway. Promising to call if they found anything.

Morgan walked down his dark path until he heard Hotch calling him from the next hall over.

Morgan got there as fast as he could to find Hotch standing in a room, aiming a gun at Lucas Greene's head. Lucas also had a gun pointing at Hotch, and slowly Morgan raised his.

The sight that met Morgan's eyes was horrific. Reid was lying in a pool of blood on the ground, bruised and beaten, with a gunshot wound in his chest. Morgan couldn't tell if he was breathing or not, but in the corner was a terrified Addi, cowering with blood dripping from a wound above her swollen eye.

* * *

Addi sat in the corner terrified as the dark haired FBI agent aimed his gun at Luke's head and tried to convince him to put down his weapon and come easy.

Luke had sweat pouring down his forehead. He had been just about to smash Addi's head with his fist when the FBI agent walked in. Addi and Reid's escape seemed to really upset him, he wasn't usually so violent with her. Or maybe he was just scared.

"Lucas just put down the gun and we can work this out. Please do this, Addi and Spencer are dying, and I know you never wanted to hurt anyone. It was your son, Samuel, that put you through this, you never meant to do what you did and we don't blame you," the FBI agent said.

Then another darker skinned FBI agent came in the room and raised his weapon, he had a look of horror on his face when he saw Spencer on the ground. At the sight of a second FBI agent joining the first, Luke began hyperventilating. He raised his gun to aim at the first FBI agent's head and fired a shot at him.

Addi let out a terrified shriek. The FBI agent was lucky enough to duck in time but Luke wasn't as lucky. The second agent has shot Luke in the chest and Luke tripped over and landed on top of Addi. Luke's dead weight was too much for Addi's broken bones and the second agent ran over and lifted Luke's body off of Addi.

"Addi Kathryn, are you alright?" he asked.

Addi nodded as she stared over at Spencer. She wanted more than anything to crawl over to him and stroke her hand through his greasy hair. But her sore muscles wouldn't allow it.

"We need two medics! Reid has been shot!" The agent said as he crouched over Reid's body.

The first agent walked over to Addi and Luke's corpse. He put two fingers up to Luke's throat to try and find a pulse.

"Lucas is dead," he announced, then turned to Addi, "My name is agent Aaron Hotchner, you can call me Hotch. The other agent is Derek Morgan. We work with Spencer. The paramedics are on their way, just hold on."

**"To the well-organized mind, death is but the next great adventure."**

**-JK Rowling**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi! Sorry for not updating yesterday but I made a huge mistake from Chapters 8-14 and spend almost the whole day editing. **

**I recently hit 1000 readers and I don't think I've ever been happier in my life! Thank you so much for reading!**

JJ snuck quietly through the hall. She came to a room and she gently pushed the door open. In the center of the room, tied to a chair with a gag in her mouth, was Blake. The only thing was, blood was pouring from deep cuts in her wrists and arms.

"Oh my God Blake! What happened?!" JJ said, taking the gag out of her mouth and untying her from the wooden chair.

"Sam ran off. He got out the window, it's too late, he left a good 10 minutes ago," Blake panted, "he told me this wasn't over. Stop him JJ, stop him"

"You don't need to worry about that right now, we just need to get you to a hospital," JJ said. JJ began ripping off the sleeves of her white shirt and wrapped them around Blake's wrists.

"JJ, don't, don't destroy your shirt for m-m-me. I'm OK," Blaze said in a fading voice.

"Blake stay with me!" JJ cried while putting pressure on the wounds. Her hands were covered in blood and she began to call for help. Within seconds Rossi was at the door.

"JJ, Blake, what happened?" Rossi raced from the doorway to Blake's side. He began to tear off his sleeves and wrap them around Blake's arms.

"Samuel did this then ditched. He went out the window," JJ explained hurriedly. Rossi was helping JJ put pressure on Blake's wounds when, suddenly, a gunshot went off in the other room.

"We've got to find Hotch and Morgan, they've found Reid," Rossi explained, "I'll make sure they know where we are."

Rossi left JJ and Blake and followed the hallways until he found the room where Hotch awaited him. Luke was dead, shot in the heart. Morgan was crouched over Reid and Hotch was talking to who Rossi assumed was Addi.

"What happened?" Rossi asked.

"Sam shot Spencer!" Addi shouted.

"And Lucas tried to shoot Hotch so I had to kill him," Morgan added, "The medics are on their way. Rossi, what's going on with Blake? Did you find her?"

"She needs medical attention immediately. Samuel slit her wrists," Rossi told Morgan.

"The medics should be here any second."

Rossi left the room and started wandering around the warehouse. He'd gone through several hallways when he discovered a dark room. He opened the door.

"Hotch, you're gunna want to see this."

Lying in the room were Lucas' parents, murdered. Their old pale faces were stained with blood.

* * *

"Hello, Aaron Hotchner, my name is Dr. Yabarak," The doctor said in a strong Australian accent. She had red hair with bangs and she had freckles dotted all over her skin. Dr. Yabarak extended her hand and Hotch shook it.

"You are here for Spencer Reid, Addi Kathryn and Alex Blake?" Dr. Yabarak asked.

"Yes. How are they?" Hotch replied.

"Ms. Kathryn has a few broken bones but she will be fine. Mr. Reid-" Hotch cut her off to say:

"Dr. Reid,"

"Sorry. Dr. Reid will have to stay with us for a while. He has a broken arm and he needs to rest, the bullet punctured his lungs and they need time to heal. It's no serious damage but I'm guessing around a month, then he will be fine."

"And Alex?"

"She will be alright. She's lost a lot of blood and she's going to need several stitches. Samuel must've been in a rush because the cuts weren't very deep, which is a relief."

"Thank you doctor," Hotch said and strode down the hallway toward Reid's room.

**"Friendship is not something you learn in school. But if you haven't learned the meaning of friendship, you really haven't ****learned anything"**

**-Muhammad Ali**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi! I don't have much to say today except enjoy!**

Reid's head throbbed as he opened his eyes a crack to reveal a bright room with white lights. Reid blinked his eyes until they were used to the bright lighting then looked around. Reid was in an uncomfortable bed with a lumpy pillow supporting his head and thin blankets covering his body.

He had an oxygen tank beside him and every breath he took was a struggle. He had weird tubes up his nose and in his throat that connected to his oxygen tank to help him breath. It was an uncomfortable feeling and Reid had the urge to rip all the tubes out and breath without the help of the device.

"You're awake!" Garcia said in a hushed voice. Her silence helped because his ears were still ringing.

Reid made an effort to sit up before Garcia stopped him:

"Whoa Reid! You realize that you just got shot right. You are not going anywhere."

Garcia pulled out what looked like a remote with a wire that was attached to his bed. She pressed a button and his bed began to fold so that he was sitting up while still laying down.

"What happened to me?" Reid asked.

"Well you got kidnapped by Lucas and Samuel Greene. Then you somehow managed to get shot in the chest and you have a broken arm. Your left to be exact," Garica explained.

Suddenly the memories came rushing back. Of the adrenaline rushing through Reid's body as he heard Sam and Luke just outside the door, and the shocking pain in his chest as the bullet forced its way into his body. It was overwhelming.

"Reid, you should know that Lucas Greene is dead," Garica said.

"Dead? How?" Reid asked.

"Morgan shot him after he tried to kill Hotch. Hotch if fine though," Garcia explained.

Reid couldn't help but feel grieved that it had to be Luke that died. Luke had always been the one to help and he was the reason that Reid and Addi lasted so long. But Reid was glad that he was gone, because he was not at all innocent. Reid would've preferred it be Sam though.

Reid looked over at Garcia. Something in her eyes showed worry and fear.

"Garcia, is there something you're not telling me?" Reid asked.

"I was worried that it would be me telling you this," Garcia said.

"Actually Garcia, I would prefer if you went to have something to eat. You've been here long enough, I'll tell you, Reid," Reid hadn't noticed Morgan standing in the doorway of his hospital room. Garcia nodded, then stood up and left. Making only the noise of her high-heels tapping on the floor as she took each step.

"Morgan, what's wrong?" Reid asked. Morgan's eyes were glossed with shame and fear.

"Samuel Greene got away. He escaped," Morgan explained, "I could have stopped him, but I failed."

Reid sat in shock for a moment. Sam, the reason that Reid and Addi had experienced so much pain, had gotten away. He was still on the loose, possibly planning a way to finished what he started with Addi.

"It's not your fault," was all Reid could think to say.

* * *

Reid watched as Blake was wheeled into his room by Hotch. She had bandages covering her entire arms and had some small tubes attached to each wrist, filtering donated blood into her system.

"What's with the wheelchair?" Reid asked jokingly.

"The doctors want me resting and not strolling around the hospital on two feet. So they got me a wheelchair and hired Hotch to push me around all day," Blake said with a smile on her face.

"I'm only doing this because it's my shift. I could _so _be playing super heroes with Jack right now! But instead I'm stuck with you!" Hotch teased.

Blake chuckled to that, "so how are you doing Reid? I couldn't go without seeing you for myself."

"I'm alright, these tubes are a little uncomfortable but I'll get used to 'em," Reid replied, even though that wasn't even close to all he was feeling.

"How are you?" Reid asked.

"I'm alright. I've got a couple stitches, but the other wounds have to close on their own. So I'm here with you for the next little while just so the doctors can keep an eye and make sure I'm not infected," Blake explained.

"Well, on the bright side. I'm gunna have some company," Reid said.

**Remember I'm always open to suggestions. So if you want to see anything in future chapters then I can make it happen. I've already taken a few suggestions into account ;)**

**"If you can't do great things, do small things in a great way."**

**-Napoleon Hill**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello! I'm so glad that everyone is enjoying my fanfic. I just want to know every way possible to improve so leave a review with improvements and suggestions please! **

Reid snored loudly as he lay in his hospital bed. That was another disadvantage with the tubes in his throat, the load snoring. Along with the inability to breath on his own. Fortunately, the doctor delivered the news that it was only temporary.

Reid had fallen asleep while reading a recommended _The Hobbit_. About a creature called a Hobbit and he goes on an adventure with other Dwarves and a wizard name Gandalf. It wasn't exactly Reid's type of book, but he was enjoying it all the same.

It had been two days since the team had found Reid, Addi and Blake. They were all doing well but Reid still wasn't allowed to see Addi. She was supposed to rest while the doctors did some tests, Reid wasn't sure what the tests were but it worried him.

* * *

JJ strode down the hall with her hand wrapped around Henry's. He had begged all evening to go and see his Uncle Spencer in the hospital. The conversation flashed through JJ's mind:

_"Henry, Uncle Spencer is in the hospital. Some bad people hurt him and he's going to be there for a while. We're going to go see him tomorrow OK?" JJ explained._

_"Uncle Spencer is hurt! I wanna go see him now!" Henry cried._

_"It's your bedtime now but we can go as soon as you wake up," JJ said._

_"But I wanna go now! Uncle Spencer is all alone," Henry begged._

_"He's with Aunt Alex, Aunt Penelope and one of his friends," JJ explained, "C'mon let's get you to bed."_

_"But Momma!" _

_"Nope, come one we're going to bed."_

As soon as Henry was in bed he fell asleep, but once he woke up again he continued to bug JJ to go.

Now she was walking down the hall to Reid's room with an excited Henry at her side. They'd passed several friendly nurses on the way, who'd all smiled at Henry as he said "hi" to them. JJ guessed that they didn't get much happiness around here and seeing Henry improved their moods.

They came to Reid's room. Henry tried to brake free from JJ's grasp but she held on tight so that he couldn't go bounding over there and wake up Reid. JJ knelt down in front of Henry.

"Henry, Uncle Spencer is sleeping and he's really sore so you have to be very gentle," JJ explained.

"OK Momma," Henry said in a whisper, putting his finger up to his lips. JJ smiled and planted a kiss on top of his head. Henry crept over to Reid's bedside. It was too high for Henry so JJ came over and brought a chair up. Henry hopped in and gently nudged Reid's shoulder.

Reid's eyes immediately flew open and were full of fear, but after JJ and Henry beside him, he relaxed.

"Hi Uncle Spencer. Are you feeling better?" Henry asked and then placed his hand on Reid's forehead.

"Not yet Henry. The more I rest, the better I'll get," Reid explained.

"How are you feeling, Spence?" JJ asked.

"Not half bad. I'm final getting used to all these tubes stuck in me," Reid said.

JJ sat down on the edge of Reid's bed as she watched Henry and Reid talk. Reid had a smile on his face as he listened to his godson talk. Henry had an even bigger smile on his face as his Uncle Spencer listened to his stories. It brought a grin to JJ's face.

* * *

Addi walked cheerfully into Spencer's hospital room. She had a broken ankle so she wore crutches, which made it harder for her to walk. Her heart dropped a little as she saw Spencer with a blonde woman holding his hand as speaking quietly to each other, with a little boy sleeping next to Spencer.

"Addi, hi!" Spencer said enthusiastically.

"Hi, Spencer," Addi tried not to sound disappointed.

"This is JJ, she works with me at the BAU and this is my godson Henry," Reid explained. Addi was relieved to hear that they were just friends.

JJ stood up, shook Addi's hand and offered her a seat, which Addi took gratefully. JJ pulled up another chair on the other side of Spencer's bed and sat there.

"So how are you doing?" Spencer asked.

"I'm alright. I've got a broken ankle, arm, other arm and rib but I should be fine," Addi explained.

"Oh poor you!" Spencer teased, "So are you done with your tests? Are you free to go?"

"Not quite. They want me to stay here and rest until my rib has healed at least," said Addi.

"Oh hi everyone! Am I interrupting? If I am I'll just come back later," A blonde woman with a very bright and colourful outfit stood in the doorway.

"Hi Garcia, you can come in. We were just talking," Spencer said. The woman made her way to beside Spencer and stroked his hair.

"I'm so sorry," Garcia said wiping a tear from her eye.

"Garcia it's alright I'm fine. It's not your fault that all of this happened. And I'd like you to meet Addi," Spencer said. Addi turned towards Garcia.

"Hello, I'm Penelope Garcia," Garcia stretched out her hand and Addi shook it. It was a warm and friendly shake. Garica's smile was welcoming and seemed to make the world brighter.

"Hi I'm Addi Kathryn, nice to meet you," Addi said.

For the next couple of hours they sat in the room making jokes and enjoying themselves. Every once and a while another team member would show up, including Jack and Beth. Eventually Henry woke up and Addi was able to meet Spencer's godson for the first time.

_2 months later…_

**I apologize in advance for the time jumpiness of the next few chapters.**

**"Being deeply loved by someone gives you strength, while loving someone deeply gives you courage."**

**- Lao Tzu**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi everyone! Marcallie left a review with a good question for me, Can you talk with a breathing tube down your throat? and Can a person with two broken arms use crutches? For the breathing tube question, I'm not actually sure, I've never actually known anyone with a breathing tube in their throat but for the sake of the storyline I just assumed that you can. It would make even less sense if the bullet punctured his lungs and he didn't have something to help him breath, right. For the broken arms question, I've actually seen people use crutches with one arm in a sling and I had a cast for breaking my arm at one point and it gives your hands a lot of freedom, so I guess we can assume she has casts or a cast and a sling or whatever :)**

"Welcome back Reid!" Morgan patted Reid on the back as he strode towards his desk in the bureau, feeling better then ever. It had been a week since he'd gotten out of the hospital and after 7 days of getting used to being home, he was free to go to work again. It was still a week before he was allowed to leave Quantico for cases though.

Blake had been released slightly earlier than Reid. She had to stay in the hospital longer than expected because her wounds refused to heal and they became infected. It had been scary for the team when they'd found out, but the doctors had it fixed up in only a couple of weeks.

Just as Reid sat down in his familiar chair at his familiar desk with familiar smells and sights, Hotch called the team in for a meeting.

"Patrick Wellington was found in the middle of a golf course this morning, shot in the head," Garica told the team as pictures flashed on the projector. Reid was relieved to be back to thinking about crimes and their creators. His brain had been locked away for a month, craving to think.

Patrick Wellington had shaggy black hair with grey eyes, he was very wealthy but only 26 years old. His parents were Irish but he was born in California.

"The first kill was Matthew Grey and second was Quinn Brown. Matthew had the same description as Patrick but Quinn was in his 70s," Garcia clicked a button and the images of Matthew Grey and Quinn Brown popped up on screen.

Garcia was right. Matthew Grey has the same shaggy black hair and as Reid looked in his file, he saw that Matthew had also been rich. Quinn Brown was another story. His birth date was September 17th 1939, so he was almost 74. He had almost none of his coarse white hair left and he wore round glasses, something like the ones that Harry Potter wore.

"So we can probably assume that Quinn only got in the way of one of his plans. What was it Garcia? 5 hours difference between deaths of Quinn and Patrick?" Hotch asked.

"Yes sir," Garcia replied.

"Then Quinn must've tried to interfere with the unsub's plan to kill Patrick. The jet leaves in 40 minutes," Hotch ordered then stood up, "Reid I want you to stay here and help Garcia, and it wouldn't be such a bad thing if you checked on Addi. Bring some of Garcia's cookies, that should make her feeling better," Hotch winked at Reid.

Addi had gotten out 2 weeks earlier than Reid, but it had taken her longer to recover. She had been with Sam and Luke 5 days longer than Reid and though they didn't hurt her, she had memories that would probably never heal. Almost every day Addi came to visit Reid in the hospital, but it'd been almost a week since he's seen her now.

Addi had no family or friends in the country. She had moved from Canada just over a year ago for a job opportunity. The job had kept her busy enough to not have time to go meet new friends, but after the abduction 2 months earlier, her boss had given her as much time off as she needed.

Addi opened the door of her apartment and welcomed Reid inside. She was looking much better, she had clearly been getting more sleep from the lack of bags under her eyes. Her hair was in a ponytail, and she must've started trying to get back in shape because she was in sweatpants and a t-shirt, and a black Lulu Lemon headband held her side bangs back.

"Spencer I wasn't expecting you," Addi sounded surprised.

"Sorry but I was told to check on you today," Reid explained.

"Well you could've called," she said and she took the headband out of her hair and started brushing her bangs neatly back into place. They both sat down on her green sofa, which matched the walls.

"I'm sorry. I'll just go get changed," she said.

"No. You look great," Reid said.

"Well alright, but don't go complaining to your friends that I don't get dressed up for friends when they visit."

"Don't worry you're safe," Reid joked, "Oh, I brought you some cookies. Remember Penelope Garcia from the hospital, she was there a few times when you came to visit."

"Yeah I remember her. She's really sweet. Are you two together?" Addi asked.

"What? No!" Reid exclaimed.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-" Addi started.

"No, you didn't do anything wrong. It's just that Garcia's not really, well you know, we're just such good friends."

"Yeah I get it. I had a friend like that in Halifax. Well we're still friend of course, just haven't seen each other in a while is all."

"Here, have a cookie," Reid handed Addi the box of cookies.

"Thanks," Addi said, taking the box and placing it on her lap.

"Eat one. I want to see the look on your face when you try your first Penelope Garcia homemade cookie," Reid said.

Addi carefully removed the lid of the cookie box and chose a cookie with large chocolate chunks in it. She sunk her teeth into it and after chewing and swallowing, a huge grin appeared on her face.

"I knew you'd love it!" Reid exclaimed. After talking for a little while more, Reid asked:

"So are you free Thursday evening? We could get dinner or something."

"I don't see why not," Addi replied. A grin appeared on both of their faces.

"Well I should probably leave you to it. See you Thursday!" Reid said.

"Oh, here take the cookies. I don't want to steal them from you," Addi handed the box to Reid.

"No, those are for you. Garcia made 'em special," Reid said.

"Well tell her I say thanks," Addi said.

"No problem. OK, well I'll see you!" Reid said.

"'Bye!" Reid walked out the door and Addi slowly closed it behind him.

Addi still had the box of cookies clutched tightly in her hands. Addi took a deep breath and strode into her kitchen. She placed the cookies on her counter and picked her headband off the floor. How it got there is a mystery. Addi carefully pulled her hair back and put on the headband.

She wanted to cry tears of joy. Addi had been hoping for this moment for the past 2 months and the moment was finally here.

Addi slowly closed the door behind Reid. Once Reid was alone in the hall he walked down the hall toward the elevator, glancing occasionally at Addi's door as he waited.

His palms were sweaty. Throughout the whole visit he was trying to work up the courage to ask her out and he managed to do it. Well it had actually been since she came to visit him every day in the hospital, when he realized that he looked forward to seeing her face everyday.

The elevator door opened and Reid padded into the elevator. The door closed behind him and after double-checking that he was alone, he jumped in joy.

**Thank you all for reading!**

**"Three grand essentials to happiness in this life are something to do, someone to love, and something to hope for."**

**- Joseph Addison**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello people! This chapter is my personal favourite. You'll find out why soon enough! **

Reid and Addi strode out of the restaurant where they'd had their first date. Reid had his arm wrapped around Addi's shoulders and they were laughing at a bad joke that Reid had just pulled.

They'd decided to go to the Olive Garden. Not very fancy but it was delicious. Reid had certainly enjoyed himself and he was sure Addi felt the same way. He was glad that it went that well, he'd never had a date like that before.

Outside, the air was bitter and there was a layer of frost on the grass surrounding the parking lot. When Reid breathed he could see his breath is the icy-cold air. The sky seemed to be black with not stars in sight. It was a cold and quiet night. But it was warm all the same because he was with Addi and they were together.

"That was fun! We should definitely do this again sometime," Addi said once she caught her breath after laughing.

"Anytime. I'm not going anywhere for at least the next month," Reid replied causing Addi to let out a quiet giggle.

"I'll drive you home. It's dangerous to be walking this late," Reid offered.

"Sure. Sounds good," Addi said.

There was silence as they walked towards Reid's SUV. Reid was wondering what Addi was thinking about him and his choice of restaurant. He had dressed in a nice outfit but he didn't overdo it. No tuxedo or suit, just some nice clothes. He knew Addi wasn't the type to have big expensive meal so that's why he chose the Olive Garden for their date. He had even payed for her meal. Reid decided not to do a movie because then they wouldn't really be talking. Though he was sure that his choice was the best.

Eventually Addi said, "You know, Spencer, Sam is still out there."

"Then I guess I'm just going to have to protect you from him."

"But what if he's looking for us. I've not been able to sleep lately. The reality of the fact that Sam is still out there just hit me. I never really thought about it until lately."

"Addi sit beside me," Reid sat down on a bench that they had walked up to, "OK know what never mind, just stand, that thing is freezing."

Reid stood up and wiped the frost off his pants. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and leaned in close to her.

"Everything's going to be alright. Even when working on a case, my team and I are still hunting down Sam. If he comes anywhere near here, he will be caught. He is one of the most wanted in the US. I'm here for you," Reid wrapped both his arms around Addi, but Addi pushed away.

They stared into each other's eyes for a minute before Addi pulled Reid back down into a breathtaking first kiss. It lasted only a minute.

"I guess I should drive you home now," Reid said, in a shaky, yet happy voice.

"That's a good idea. Wouldn't want to leave me here in the cold would you?" Addi said as though nothing had happened, except for the grin on her face.

"Never."

Reid shook for most of the way to Addi's apartment and back to his own again. As soon as he arrived at his apartment, he sat down and wrote to his mother. He wasn't doing it as frequently as he used to and he felt she deserved this one.

_Dear Mother,_

_I apologize for not writing as often these past two months. I'm OK. Two awful men named Lucas and Samuel Greene kidnapped me. Lucas is dead now. Remember Derek? It was him who killed Luke. Samuel is still on the loose now. It's OK though because my team is still searching for him and now he is one of the most wanted people in the US._

_I've been in the hospital for two months. I was recovering because I got shot. I won't go into full details now but I promise I'll call you later this week. _

_On the bright side, I made a new friend. Addi Kathryn was with me and she had also been kidnapped. Addi is special to me. We went on a date yesterday and she kissed me. I would really like you to meet her. We can schedule a time to fly out, but we need to know what works best for you. I'll call you as soon as I put this letter in the mailbox._

_I love you so much,_

_Spencer_

**"Learn from yesterday, live for today, hope for tomorrow. The important thing is to stop questioning."**

**Albert Einstein**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi! Sorry for this update being so late. This chapter needed a lot of revising. I'm going away for the weekend, I'll still have an internet connection so hopefully I can still post but if I don't then you know where I am. Enjoy! :)**

Reid strode into the Bureau feeling better than ever. His second date with Addi had been the night before and it went amazingly. The bureau seemed to be brighter and more exciting than any normal day and Reid said a friendly "hello" to everyone he passed. Some of them just gave him a strange look and kept walking, while others grinned and returned the greeting. Most of them just looked at him strange. Reid found it impolite that almost no one was returning the greeting and made a mental note of who was being polite and who wasn't. One of the impolite people happened to be Morgan.

Reid sat down at his desk. He noticed the rest of the team standing across the room from him. They were eyeing him. He thought nothing of it. He smiled and waved at them, which got him even more confused stares.

Reid looked down at his desk to see the paperwork that Hotch had left him. There was nothing that he wasn't used to and it didn't dampen his mood one bit. He adjusted some pictures in frames of him and the team or him and his mother, and then got straight to work.

"What do you think is going on with him?" JJ asked once Reid was focused on his work and no loner paying attention to their conversation.

"I haven't seen him this happy since… well I haven't seen him this happy," Morgan said.

"Go make sure he's OK," Blake said.

"What? Why me?" Morgan asked, "You do it."

"No thank you! JJ you go talk to him."

"I'll pass. Rossi, why don't you do it?" JJ said.

"What, no way! I haven't known him half as long as you two have!" Rossi argued.

"But you still know him!" Blake said.

"Well then why don't you do it?" Rossi asked.

"Because I don't know him like you do!" Blake said.

"But you still know him!" Rossi said in his worst impression of Blake.

"Morgan go give him a manly talking to," JJ shoved Morgan forward.

"It's you who wants to know what's up with him. You do it."

"We _all _want to know."

"It was your idea!"

"Sucks. Go!"

Morgan hesitantly walked over to Reid's desk.

"What's going on with you?" Morgan asked teasingly.

"What? No, there's nothing going on, who said there was anything going on?" Reid replied hastily.

"Well for one thing, your scaring half the FBI with your "hellos"" Morgan said, "I wouldn't be surprised if Hotch came down here and took you to get tested for drugs."

"OK, well, I had another date with Addi last night," Reid said.

"Oh really lover boy? How'd it go?" Morgan said.

"How do you think it went!" Reid joked. Before they could say anymore, Hotch called them in for a meeting.

While passing the rest of the team on the way over to the office, Morgan whispered, "Lover boy went out on another date."

JJ, Rossi, and Blake all giggled immaturely.

* * *

Addi stared out the window, thinking about the night before. It had gone better than she'd ever imagined a date could go. They'd talked all about their lives and Spencer seemed exactly what a hero would be. He'd saved people's lives by going into their minds. He'd been shot but was strong and always kept going. He'd told her about all the crimes he'd solved, of course Addi had told him much about her life, but his stories were always the most interesting.

Her favourite was the Replicator story. The man was horrible (Spencer wasn't ever allowed to mention names) In the end the team saved the day once again and the Replicator had been killed in his own trap.

Spencer had also told her about Maeve and how she died. They didn't talk about it for long because it made Spencer so upset but he missed her everyday. Addi wanted to be there for Spencer every time he was missing Maeve. She sounded like such a smart woman and Addi felt so sorry for Spencer.

The one thing that they hadn't spoken about was Addi's experience with other men. It was brought up several times but Addi quickly dismissed it each time. Throughout her whole life boys had never been interested in her, she wasn't a nerd or anything like that. She was friends with the people that always had a boyfriend, even if their relationships only lasted a week, but no one ever wanted her like that.

She had dated only twice before Spencer. Both were boys she'd met back in Halifax. One when she was 18, which she could hardly remember and the other only a few years ago. It lasted around a year but he had anger management problems and they were in an argument when he pulled a gun on her. He didn't hurt her. He just told her to leave and a couple weeks later she'd received a huge apology through the phone and he told her to just stay away if she wanted to be safe.

Addi sighed. This time she was sure that she'd found the one.

_2 years later…_

**"You know you're in love when you can't fall asleep because reality is finally better than your dreams."**

**-Dr. Seuss**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi! Sorry I haven't posted in a while. The internet connection at the hotel was worse than expected, then I got sick. I haven't forgotten about you, don't worry! I've never actually been to a wedding so I'm basing this off of JJ and Will's wedding. Nyde!**

Reid pulled Addi close as they danced to the slow music. Reid had proposed to Addi 5 months ago, on the 2-year mark since their first date. The ceremony had just finished and everyone was dancing and celebrating. Emily Prentiss and Jason Gideon had come to Quantico for the special occasion.

It had been around 3 years since Reid had seen Prentiss and nearly 7 since he'd seen Gideon, but with Garica's talent for finding people, she'd managed to track Prentiss and Gideon. Blake's bodyguard, Alexander Rye, had gotten close to Reid and Addi through the past two years. So he had shown up to the wedding too.

Over the past two years, the team had solved many cases but had also gotten far in their personal lives. JJ had given birth to another baby boy. His name is Andrew and he is just over a year old. He has blonde hair and blue eyes just like his mother. Morgan had met a girl at a club shortly after Reid and Addi's first date, her name is Alyssa and she had black curly hair with the same shade of skin as Morgan. Beth and Hotch had also gotten far in their relationship, they were engaged and their wedding was later that year.

They'd decided to have their wedding in the local church because Addi was very religious. Even though Reid wasn't, he still respected her religion.

The song ended and Addi lifted her head from Reid's shoulder. She had her hair done up in a tight bun. He dress was strapless and tight at the top but the bottom was long and puffed out.

"This night has been amazing," Addi said.

"C'mon, let's go talk to the guests," Reid suggested.

"Reid congratulations!" Emily said as he approached. Addi walked over to her friends and family from Canada. Emily wrapped her arms around Reid and Reid hugged back.

"Emily it's been so long! How are things?"

"Amazing. I'm sorry I can't visit more often."

"Well if it isn't Spencer Reid. What are you now? 32 already! You still look 25," Gideon walked up to Reid and Emily.

"Gideon. It's great to see you!" Reid replied.

"I'm sorry I left so suddenly. I was grief stricken for many years and I apologize. I've decided to stop traveling and I've settled down in Raleigh in North Carolina, if you're ever in town don't be afraid to visit."

"Of course."

Addi came back over to Reid with two older people and a younger boy.

"Spencer these are my parents, Samantha and Damien Kathryn," Reid shook the hands of Addi's parents. Addi had a great resemblance to her mother but her brown eyes were her father's.

"And this is my brother Damien Jr.," Addi finished. Damien Jr. looked like he was in his late 20s and refused to shake Reid's hand when he held it out kindly.

"He has autism and he's really, really shy," Addi whispered into Reid's ear. So instead of shaking Damien's hand, Reid just said:

"Hello Damien, I'm Spencer."

Another song began to play. This time it had a faster beat. Addi took Reid's hand and they walked into the open and began to dance. After seeing Reid and Addi head out to the dance floor, Hotch escorted Beth out to dance. Morgan and Alliyal danced together as well, along with JJ and Will, Garcia and Henry, Prentiss and Rye, and Gideon and Blake. With Garica and Alyssa switching dance partners occasionally, Morgan got to dance with both his favourite girls.

Jack refused to dance because he said it was "uncool" but Reid and Addi both didn't mind a bit. Thought Henry did. He kept bugging Jack to come dance with him and that he was missing out on getting the exercise he needed. To which Jack replied "I play soccer every week! I am _not _fat!"

After around an hour, Henry passed out of pure exhaustion and Gideon, with his "old bones", got tired as well and decided to watch over him. Blake went to dance with Rye and Garica and Prentiss danced together friendlily, after asking Jack kindly if he wanted to dance. Unfortunately that was a no.

The group danced until their feet got tired. Just as everyone was about to go in for the night (a late 2 in the morning) Addi made an announcement.

"Friends and family, I would just like announce that I am pregnant!"

Reid was overwhelmed with shock at this announcement but happy and excited at the same time.

A round of cheers and congratulations came Addi's way and Reid leaned in and kissed Addi's lips, and Addi kissed back. They pulled away moments after he'd kissed her.

"How long have you known?" Reid asked.

"A month," Addi replied.

Reid leaned in to kiss her once again.

Never before had Reid or Addi experienced such a wonderful night.

_8 months later…_

**Remember that I want you to have some control over the story so please leave suggestions. **

**"Love is just a word until someone comes along and gives it meaning."**

**-Aleph, Paulo Coelho**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi everyone! I am not very good at this... first I'm not good with weddings and now I'm not good with birth. I've never been to a child birth or have experienced one and I don't plan on experiencing it for a long time. So I apologize if anything is wrong with what I've written, this is all I know about the subject.**

Reid had rushed to the hospital as fast as he could. It was two weeks early, no one was expecting it to happen this fast.

Just as the team had arrived home from a case in LA, Reid had gotten a call from the hospital. Addi had gone into labor one hour earlier and they had been trying to contact him but he'd been on a plane with the team.

When Reid had received the call he had been excused and he left work immediately. The rest of the team was going to come over as soon as they could but had to complete some unfinished work first. So Reid was alone.

Reid sat in the hallway outside Addi's room. The doctors had asked for him to leave the room. The lights were bright and the white walls and shining floors only added to the effect. It was dizzying and making Reid feel nauseous. Reid took deep breaths, knowing he had to be strong for Addi. He thought back to the arguments that him and Addi had over names for their daughter or son.

_"For a boy? Well there's Spencer Jr." Reid joked._

_"Haha very funny. What about Jonathon?" Addi suggested._

_"Ya, that's alright."_

_"Girls? I love the name Devona. It means protector you know."_

_"Oh ya I know. This is the seventh time you've mentioned it."_

_"Well I like the name OK!"_

_They both erupted into a burst of laughter._

_"What about Violet for a girl?" Reid suggested._

_"That's OK," Addi replied._

_"I take that as a 'no'" Reid said._

_Addi turned from their list of names, to face Reid._

_"I love you."_

_"I love you too."_

Reid was snapped into reality as the doctor came out into the bright hall.

"Mrs. Reid is facing some difficulties. There has been a lot of blood loss, after giving birth she should stay with us for a while. Maybe a week or two."

"Anything, doctor," Reid replied and the doctor turned and walked back into Addi's room. Reid then picked up his cellphone and dialed JJ's number.

It rang only for a moment before she picked up.

"Reid what wrong?"

"Blood loss, is there supposed to be a lot of blood loss?" Reid asked.

"Well there is definitely some. A lot of blood loss is not as great but don't worry, they will be able to help her," JJ informed Reid.

"How long does it take? How long before she's out of pain and the baby is here?"

"It's different for everyone Reid. Just hang tight, we'll be there soon," JJ said.

"But JJ I'm scared," Reid said.

"Reid you have nothing to worry about. Do you want me to come off work early? I would have no problem with it," JJ suggested.

"No, that's alright. Just keep working," Reid said.

"OK. The team and me will be there as soon as we can. We're all anxious to come over there," JJ finished, then hung up.

Reid let out a deep sigh. The butterflies in his stomach seemed to be trying to gnaw their way out. His palms were sweaty and his phone nearly slipped out of his hand when he went to put it back in his pocket. He considered going out for air but he didn't want to leave Addi alone if anything were to happen.

_2 hours later…_

"Reid! How is she?" JJ and the team sat down in the chairs next to, and across from Reid.

"I haven't heard anything for the past two hours."

JJ could see that Reid was anxious to hear some news about his wife and child. He had sweat pouring down his face.

"Reid, everything's going to be alright. This is completely normal," JJ rubbed Reid back and tried to comfort him.

"Reid, Haley was in labor for 6 hours and she was fine and gave birth to a healthy Jack. She lost a lot of blood too. You don't need to worry," Hotch said.

Just then, a nurse stepped into the hall with a panicked look on her face. Reid's stomach dropped.

"Mrs. Reid is giving birth at the moment. Um, there's been a lot of blood loss, and we're not sure if, um well, we're not sure at the moment but we're only going to be able to save one," she then turned and fled back into Addi's room.

Reid's face drained of colour. The whole team looked at him with fear and great sadness in their eyes. His heart broke in two as he sat there. His dream, his whole plan for life, was to stay with Addi and raise a family together, but after today he would come out with a child or the love of his life.

Reid cupped his face in his hands as a tear slid down his face.

"Reid, oh, Reid," Garcia pulled him in a tight and uncomfortable hug. Reid pushed away and with his head hanging low, walked away from the team and out into the main part of the hospital.

JJ stood up to follow him but Hotch said "JJ, just stay. Reid needs to be alone."

Reid pushed the door into the empty men's washroom where he completely broke down. He sobbed for what felt like hours, but he realized that Addi could need him at anytime while he was in there. When he walked out of the washroom with puffy, red eyes, it had only been 15 minutes. He headed back to Addi's room and his team. Whatever happened, he knew that his team would always be there for him.

The team looked at him with sadness in their eyes when he returned. JJ stood up and walked to Reid. JJ pulled him into a bone-crushing hug and a tear slid down her face as well.

"Spence, I'm so sorry."

**"We must accept finite disappointment, but never lose infinite hope."**

**-Martin Luther King Jr.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hiiiii! I'm sorry if the last two paragraphs seemed a little cheesy but I wanted to add it so that some future chapters make sense. I'm also really sorry cuz where I am it's already passed midnight which means I didn't actually post :( Sorry about that. But I will be posting again today just so you know ;) Again I know nothing about this subject so I'm just guessing because I really don't want to actually know.**

The team and Reid had been sitting outside of Addi's room for an hour when the same nurse that had announced the upsetting news to Reid and the team, stepped out into the hallway again:

"Dr. Reid, Mrs. Reid doesn't have much time left. I think it would be appropriate that you come say goodbye."

Reid let the nurse guide him into the hot and stuffy room t

hat was Addi's, without hesitation. The room was very bright and Reid tried not to stare at the blood everywhere. He crouched down beside Addi's bed and looked at her fragile, pale face.

"Addi? How are you feeling?" Reid asked in a shaky voice. He was trying not to break down.

"Spencer, I'm feeling dizzy. I've lost a lot of blood."

"I know, I know," Reid's voice got caught in his throat as he stared deep into her eyes.

"I love you. Promise me you'll always remember that," Reid said.

"I promise, and I love you too. Why would I think that you don't love me?" Addi asked. Reid grabbed her cold hand and squeezed it.

"I love you so much," a tear slipped down Reid's cheek.

"Spencer, don't cry. Everything's going to be OK," Addi wiped the tear from Reid's face and smiled.

Reid cupped Addi's face with one of his hands and held onto her hand with his other one. Reid stared deep into her eyes as the light began to leave them and her skin grew cold. Reid's hand left her cheek only to gently close her now cold eyes.

Reid wrapped his arms around Addi's body and began to sob. He was alone now. He had no one. All the people he'd loved deeply had left him, first Maeve, then Addi.

The doctor rested his hand on Reid's shoulder and politely asked him to leave the room while they cleaned up. Reid didn't want to see Addi's lifeless body anymore so he stormed out of the room and straight into Garcia's warm, welcoming arms.

Tears streamed down his cheeks like a waterfall and Garcia began to sob along with him. JJ had a tear streaking down her face, shortly followed by another. Hotch stared at the ground, trying to hold back the sadness and Morgan's eyes glistened with tears. Morgan wrapped his arms around Reid and Garcia. Blake held her face in her hands as the tears began to fall. Rossi wrapped an arm around Blake and sadness was engraved in his features.

Everyone had loved Addi. No one would forget the happiness she brought into their lives, especially Reid. He would always remember.

"Dr. Reid."

Reid struggled to get away from Garica and Morgan to face the doctor, who was carrying a white bundle in his arms. Reid peeked in to see two tiny eyes staring up at him. At first Reid had almost mistaken them for Addi's.

"Your daughter is still here. She's healthy."

Reid scooped the bundle from the doctor's arms and pulled down the white blanket that surrounded her face so that he could see more than just her eyes. She was like a mirror image of Addi, but so much smaller and despite the events of the day, she managed to bring a smile to Reid's face.

"Devona. Devona Addi Diana Reid," Reid named his daughter. Devona was Addi's favourite name, and Reid thought she would have approved of his choice of name. Reid then turned to the team.

"I'd like you to meet my little survivor," Reid announced to the team, "Her name is Devona."

Reid stared down at Devona until a smile appeared on her face and she let out a quiet giggle. She was so little and innocent. She had no idea of the rough weeks of sorrow that Reid had ahead of him, she would never understand the pain of that day and Reid was glad of that. He never wanted her to feel this way, and he vowed to protect her, and to protect himself, so that she could live a happy peaceful life with at least one parent.

Reid kissed her soft forehead then handed her to Garcia who rocked her back and forth gently. They smiled at each other. Garcia then handed Devona over to JJ who held her close.

As the team passed around Devona, Reid pulled Morgan away from the group.

"Morgan, I would like to be Devona's godfather," Morgan accepted with a smile.

They returned to the group to find Hotch holding Devona with a rare Hotchner smile on his face. Hotch then passed Devona to Morgan.

"Hello there, little goddaughter. I promise, I will always protect you."

* * *

One good thing had come out of that day. It would be rough being a single parent, working with the FBI and going out of the state every other week but he would manage.

Devona's childhood was a difficult time for Reid but with much help from the team, Reid and Devona got through it alive. Devona was more alike her father than Reid though but had all the beauty of her mother. Over the years she began looking less like her mother and becoming beautiful in her own way. Even though they were different, whenever Reid looked into Devona's eyes he saw Addi.

Since that day, the Reid's lives had been peaceful. All until 16 years later…

**I'm so sorry guys. I teared up while writing this, but it makes the rest of the story more exciting. **

**"Don't cry because it's over, smile because it happened."**

**-Dr. Suess**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hi! Just want to say thank you all for sticking with my fan fiction. I didn't think that it would make it this far and without you I wouldn't be improving, all the suggestions are amazing. Thank you! **

**This is an awful way to repay you but I am really behind on my writing and it's a struggle to get enough writing in each day so I'm going to take the weekend off from updating so I can edit and add on. I'm sorry but I just want to make it really good for you all.**

The room was dark and eerily silent. There were many black painted walls in her path but she easily crept past them, making absolutely no sound. She could hear the footsteps of others in the distance, but there was only one she was hunting today.

She peeked around the wall to see him standing there. There was another shorter wall across from the one she stood behind which would give her a better shot, but it was risky. The opponent might hear her. She decided to take the chance and ran for it. The run was safe and quiet and he hadn't even noticed.

She peeked over the wall to see him standing there, unaware of her presence. He was out in the open and asking to be shot. She raised her gun and placed it on the edge of the wall. She put her finger on the trigger and aimed.

"_Warning, game over! Warning, game over!" _The room seemed to scream.

"Awe, seriously! I was just about to get you!" Devona stood up and lowered her plastic laser gun. Derek Morgan turned to face her and she was pleased to see the shock in his eyes.

"I didn't even know a human could fit back there," he said. It was true, she had hidden behind a short wall that was pressed up against a larger wall. It had been a tight squeeze and she had to crouch awfully low. Devona had hardly noticed during the game and was even prouder of herself for managing to get back there without making a sound.

"Of course you are half the size of a normal human being," Morgan joked. Devona was short for her age but not _that _short. They headed towards the front of the large dark room. Devona was covered in sweat.

They exited the room together to see the rest of the team and Jack Hotchner waiting for them. They were all covered in sweat. Devona and Morgan removed their vests and hung them where they belonged.

"Well that was fun! We should so do this more often!" Devona exclaimed.

"I think they're going to post the winners," Hotch said.

The bureau had received their first day off in ages. So they decided to take the day to just have fun by going out and playing a game of laser tag. It was a first for all of them. There were several other groups of people playing with them but they were no match for trained FBI agents who had been shooting for years.

Over the past 16 years, the team's lives had changed so much. David Rossi had retired and been replaced by Brennan Fabian who was now the youngest on the team. Rossi still stayed in touch and they visited him for dinner every so often. Retirement can't stop someone from being an amazing cook. JJ and Will had a little girl named Briar 2 years after Devona had been born, and the two were great friends. Hotch and Beth had married and they had one child named Kathryn after Addi who they both loved dearly. She was already 13 years old. Morgan's life had changed the most. Him and Alliyal had married after being together for 6 years, Devona had been the flower girl at their wedding, and then they had a 9-year-old son named Duane.

The overhead TV flashed and the scores popped up on screen. 1st place was DMorgan, 2nd was DReid, 3rd AHotchner, 4th JJareau, 5th ABlake, 6th BFabian, 7th JHotchner, 8th PGarcia. There were a few more names then, 21st SReid.

"Ohhhh! Look who beat you princess!" Morgan teased. Devona stood with her jaw dropped in shock.

"How does that even happen? I _so _shot you more then you shot me!" Devona protested.

"You just beat me. Only by a little thought," Hotch said with a smile on his face, "Which makes no sense. I've been in the BAU longer. I win by default!"

Reid had a look of shock on his face, then turned to Jack: "I'm not really that bad at aiming am I?"

"Oh you're pretty bad Uncle Spencer!" Jack said with a straight face but a teasing look in his eyes.

The team, Jack and Devona moved over to the dining area and sat down at a large table. Devona and Morgan resumed their argument.

"Maybe it was because you kept hiding in tiny corners where you couldn't shoot anyone," Morgan said.

"I was _not _hiding! Just ask Brennan, he was chasing me the whole time," Devona turned to Brennan who said:

"It's true."

"Well he must've been chasing you with a bucket water because I don't think you could have been running any faster," Hotch leaned in to Morgan, Devona and Fabian's conversation.

"Oh be quiet!" Devona yelled friendlily. Devona had a serious hydrophobia. No one knew why she hated water so much, none of the team members remembered anything from her past that could have given her that fear. Despite her best efforts, she could not get over her severe hydrophobia.

Devona, just like her father, was a genius. She had an eidetic memory, just like him. In grade 4, age 9, she was accepted into the local high school to start as a grade 9 student. She flew through high school and graduated at age 13, just one year older than Reid was when he had finished high school.

She studies Criminology in hopes to become a profiler like her family. She had already applied for a doctorate in chemistry and was going to try for mathematics next, and possible biology in the future.

Even though the high school classes and education was easy as pie, it was still rough for Devona to get through. The bullies were out of control at that school, and Devona had hardly any friends. After going into high school many of her 4th grade friends stopped talking to her or started making fun of her as well. The bullying got rough for Devona and just as she was about to consider going back to her proper grade, Morgan took her under his wing and taught her how to defend herself. Even today they still practice weekly, and she was getting good too. So after a couple of weeks of Morgan training time, Devona sent the bullies running, well not running but let's just say they stopped making fun of her as often.

Throughout that whole stressful time for Devona, she had one friend help her through it. Her name is Violet Gaarwin. Violet, is Devona's only friend left from 4th grade. She supported Devona the whole way, and they're best of friends. Violet has curly ginger hair and dark eyes, she's slightly taller than Devona and she knows what it's like to have one parent. Her father left her and her mother when she was little. She's the only friend that Devona needs. Though Devona did have a couple of people that she hung out with in high school but the friendships never lasted, and she would pick Violet over all of them.

**Lazer tag is so much fun! If you haven't tried it you should definitely do it sometime. ;**)

**Remember to review and if you want to see anything, anything at all, just say so! **

**"Do your thing and don't care if they like it."**

**-Tina Fey**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hi! Before you read, I know this is supposed to be 16 years in the future but I have no idea what's going to be going on 16 years from now so I'm just making it like it is today. I hope that wasn't too confusing.**

**Enjoy!**

Devona hopped into the passenger seat in her father's black SUV. Reid climbed in the driver's seat and started the SUV. He then turned and stared at Devona.

Her wavy, light brown hair was tied up in a tidy braid. Her green eyes were glossed with happiness. Devona was much different than her mother now but, still, when he looked into her eyes he always remembered the pain of that day. He was glad to have Dev with him though, he missed Addi so much and would do anything to have her back but couldn't help but feel glad that Devona made it out alive instead. It wasn't her fault, but Reid knew that Addi had been suffering the last few months of her life. The horror of the abduction the years before had never truly left her. It seemed to Reid, that some of Addi had died in there with Luke.

Reid had tried and tried but she never seemed to get well. It wasn't because of him, if anything, Reid made it less painful for her. She suffered from depression and had to quit her job due to lack of focus. Within the first year of their marriage, on the way home from a meeting with her therapist, talking about it had upset her so much that she crashed into a tree and had nearly died then. He knew that her suffering was over and she was watching Devona grow up from a happier place, where there was less pain.

"Dad you're doing it again," Devona said.

"Doing what, Dev?" Reid asked.

"Staring, it's starting to get really annoying," Devona told him.

"You look so much like your mother."

"So I've heard."

Reid clipped on his seatbelt and pulled out of the parking lot.

"So where are we going?" Reid asked Devona.

"Movie theatre, Violet's meeting me there," Devona answered.

It was only 3 in the afternoon of the team's day off and Devona wanted to go see the City of Bones with her best friend Violet. They had both read the whole series and had been anxiously awaiting the movie for months.

Reid pulled up in front of the theatre and Devona hopped out.

"Thanks, Dad. See ya!"

Devona didn't even have to open the door to the theatre, the doors being automatic. She strode in to find her friend Violet waiting for her with a large popcorn and two drinks in her arms.

The theatre was chilly and Devona was suddenly glad she'd decided to bring a sweater.

"Hey! Come on let's go!" Violet said in her always-cheerful voice.

Violet and Devona had a tradition of wandering around the theatre and looking at the movie posters before the movie. Anything that looked interesting would get a picture taken of it.

The theatre wasn't very big, just a small Cineplex with somewhere around 10 screening rooms. The halls were narrow but long and dark. The red paint didn't make it seem any brighter but it gave the whole place a nice movie theatre effect.

They wandered down the narrow halls and saw a few movies that looked interesting, Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2, and Finding Dory. A couple more book series that were being turned into movies like, The Hunger Games: Catching Fire, The Hobbit part 2, The Maze Runner and Divergent.

It was finally time for the movie to start when they walked into their theatre.

* * *

"That was amazing!" Devona said as they came out of the theatre.

"It was just too, I can't even!" Violet replied in a loud and excited voice.

"I need City of Ashes!" Devona said.

"I don't think I can wait that long. Dev you're gunna need to plan my funeral because if I don't see it soon I'm gunna die," Violet commented drastically.

They both erupted into a fit of laughter.

When they exited the theatre, Reid was waiting there for them. Violet and Devona both hopped in the back and spent almost the whole ride back in laughter.

It warmed Reid's heart to see his daughter living a happy life with great people. He was glad that she was getting on so well without a mother and despite how deeply Reid missed Addi, he couldn't help but think that being raised without Addi, had made Devona a stronger person. Which could come in handy in her choice of profession, Reid knew from personal experience.

* * *

"So you're just gunna be with friends all day?" Reid questioned.

"Yes now _go away!_"

The team had been called in on a local case. Local cases were rare nowadays, the last one having been 18 years ago. Devona still had the day off and was lying in bed, half asleep.

"Are you sure?" Reid asked.

"Positive."

"Alright, just be safe," Reid said in a worried tone. Reid had never told Devona about Samuel Greene and the fact that he still was out there somewhere. He was always the most worried when he had big, important cases like this, that he couldn't come home early from or take personal calls. Reid bent down and planted a kiss on the top of Devona's head. She groaned in reply

Devona listened as Reid exited the room and left the house. She heard the SUV start, back out of the driveway and speed away. After getting married, Reid had decided to buy a house for Addi and himself. It wasn't huge but it was big enough for a grown man and a messy teenage girl and that was enough. Devona had lived in it for her whole life.

Last night, after hearing about the team's case, Devona had called up an old friend. Not Violet, she had been busy, but someone that Devona had met in her second year of high school. His name was Alec Greene. He was the person that she usually turned to for social advice throughout high school. They'd kept in contact since Devona had graduated but this was going to be their first time seeing each other since the summer after her graduation.

Devona pulled herself out of bed and threw on some real clothes. She put on her favourite green t-shirt and a pair of skinny jeans. She dragged herself to her fridge and ate a quick breakfast of cereal, followed by a thorough teeth brushing. She then threw her hair into a bun and strode out the door without forgetting to lock it.

Outside, the rain was falling slowly and there were puddles of muddy water at every turn.

Devona and Alec were meeting at a coffee shop around the corner to watch some friends of his in their band. Devona could not drive yet and decided not to take her bike in such wet and muddy weather. So she began to walk.

**I really want to get Devona together with someone but I want to have your opinion on it. My ideas so far are Jack, Henry, Andrew or another character that Im introducing later in the story. I'm keeping that unintroduced character a secret just so you know ;) So please leave a review with your ideas.**

**"The bond that links your true family is not one of blood, but of respect and joy in each other's life.**

**-Richard Bach**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello! Don't have much to say today, just enjoy!**

Reid sat in his chair at the round table where the team had all their meetings. The room was quiet as they waited for Garcia to arrive. She had just taken a moment to go to the washroom. Usually the room was filled with discussion during Garica's absence but today there was none. Reid wasn't courageous enough to break the long stretch of silence and speak up.

Garcia came into the room and apologized for being late. There was and urgent tone in her voice but Reid thought nothing of it. Garcia flipped on the projector and started going through pictures.

"Marina Porter. 28 years old. She's short in height and had wavy brown hair. Found dead in an alley on this street," Garica told the team.

The case struck Reid as oddly familiar before he realized. He opened his mouth to ask Garica something but she was already staring at him and had the answer prepared.

"Yes, Reid. This is Samuel Greene. They found this at the scene."

Garica slid a piece of paper face down, across the table to Reid. Everyone looked at his in concern, except for Fabian, who seemed to be a little confused.

When Reid touched it, he realized that it wasn't a piece of paper, but was a photograph. He turned it to face himself. The photograph was a picture of Reid from 18 years before the current date, with a red X through his face.

Reid looked up from the photograph with fear in his eyes. His first thought was to find Devona and make sure she was safe.

* * *

Devona walked down the wet path to the coffee shop where she was meeting Alec. She shivered as she wished that she'd brought a proper jacket. Her purple sweater just wasn't cutting it. It was a lot cooler than Devona had originally thought it would be.

Devona heard footsteps heading towards her and some deep laughter. She whipped around just as the tall, shaggy brown haired man grabbed her roughly on the shoulder. He had a scar across his cheek and a scary smile on his face. He looked slightly older than Devona, maybe by a year two. Four friends around the same age as him accompanied him.

"Hello there sweetheart," the man said, "I'm Mark. These are my friends Josh-" But Devona didn't hear the rest because she began to walk away, rolling her eyes. This happened a lot on the street, random boys would come up to her an introduce themselves. Devona had learned that if you walk away they'd leave you alone.

"Um, excuse me!" Mark said, catching up. The next move surprised and frightened Devona. Mark and his friends caught up with her and Mark had decided to slam her into the wall. He had his arms on the wall, one on either side of Devona.

"Now that wasn't very nice was it?" Mark was so close that Devona could smell his breath; he desperately needed a breath mint. The rest of his group crowded around them.

This frightened Devona only because there was no one else out. It wasn't a busy street and people were almost never out here anyways, let alone in the rain. The coffee shop was less than one block away, if she could just get out of this tight spot, she could quickly run to the shop and be safely inside without them even realizing what had happened until she was already gone.

"Sorry guys but I'm in a rush and I really don't have time to talk," Devona lied. She tried to push her way out but they weren't letting her through. Instead they grabbed her by the arms and started dragging her towards an alley.

"Well I guess you're just gunna be late."

Devona panicked and began to put up a fight. She wasn't going to let them take her so easily. They were strong, and there were many of them but Devona managed to get one down my kicking him in the crotch.

_Do anything you have to too get out of danger._ Her father's voice rang in her ears and she bit down on Mark's forearm. He let go of her with a squeal of pain.

"Get back here!" He screamed at her. The three other boys and already latched onto her arms and were pulling her back towards Mark and the alley. As she struggled, she felt the weight lift of her right arm and turned to see Alec. He was giving one of the boys a good fist in the face, and then turned to help get rid of the others. After only a moment they had all fled the scene.

"Thanks," Devona said.

"Don't mention it," Alec said in a kind voice. His golden-blonde hair was neatly combed back and his bright blue eyes seemed to glow.

"Well it's been a while," Devona said as they turned to head towards the coffee shop, "How'd you find me?"

"Well for one thing you were 15 minutes late, and knowing you, you are never ever late unless it's an absolute emergency. So I went looking for you," Alec explained.

* * *

"Devona! I have to warn her!" Reid yelled and stood abruptly.

"Reid, wait!" Hotch said, standing along with him and resting a hand on his shoulder, "There's something you should know. 17 years ago, we found another woman's body in an alley. This woman had been missing for 10 months. When we found her, she had been raped and given birth. The doctor managed to see whom the father was, it was Samuel Greene, Reid. He's probably going to try and get Devona through his child. Get her over here _now!_"

"Why didn't you tell me this?" Reid asked, furious.

"We meant to, but Addi was having trouble at the time and we didn't want to stress you out any more. We meant to say something after your problems had been sorted out, but that time never really came," Hotch explained.

"Anything else you'd like to tell me?" Reid yelled at Hotch.

"Reid I'm sorry! I know you want to find Devona but we need to stay calm," Hotch comforted.

"Calm? Calm? My daughter could be seconds away from death and you want me to be calm!"

Reid took a deep breath, "I'm sorry. You're right let's find her."

The team stood up from their seats at the table and headed out of the room. Soon, JJ, Reid and Garcia were the only ones remaining. JJ wrapped her arms around Reid and hugged him comfortingly.

"We'll find her," Garcia said.

**"May the odds be ever in your favour!"**

**-Suzanne Collins**


	20. Chapter 20

**Alo! I'm so glad that you are all enjoying my fanfic. This chapter is a little short and I apologize for that. **

**I'm looking for someone to get Devona together with, I'd like you to choose and my options are Jack, Henry, Andrew or a mystery character of my choice. If you have any other suggestions or would like her to get together with one of them then please let me know in a review ;)**

Alec and Devona chose a round table close to the small stage in the coffee shop. The air inside the shop smelled like freshly brewed coffee and had warmth to it. The lights weren't bright, they gave off a warm feeling, along with the two fireplaces on either wall, though they weren't burning anything, it still gave the shop it's cozy effect.

"Coffee or Tea?" Alec asked, "My treat."

Alec thought buying her something would be necessary seeing as what was coming next for her.

"Hot chocolate," she said, "and thanks!"

Her cheeky response put a smile on his face. He liked her a lot and wasn't sure if he was ready to do what his father had asked him to.

After receiving their orders, a hot chocolate for Devona and a coffee for himself, Alec sat next to Devona at the table they'd chosen. Alec passed the hot chocolate over to Devona. Their hands brushed. Devona seemed to think nothing of it but Alec could feel a blush forming in his cheeks.

The band had some really ridiculous name that Devona could never remember. Devona couldn't even remember the kids that were in the band. The lead singer looked somewhat familiar but she couldn't remember his name. They wasn't exceptionally good. The guitar player, a tall blonde boy, was very talented, though the singing and drumming of the others could use some work. Devona spotted some of the older people muttering to each other then picking up their coffees or teas and walking out to go sit in their car to drink there until the band was finished.

The manager of the shop was the drummer's father and he'd agreed to let his son's band come in to perform. Not surprisingly, the manager apparently never showed up to watch his son and his friend perform.

"You enjoying the music?" Alec asked.

"It's good. Nice to hear that people are finally working towards what they want to become," Devona said. Alec instantly agreed with her. Something was off about him today. He wasn't his usual self, but it had been over a year since they'd last spoken so for all Devona knew, he could have changed.

Reid dialed Devona's number on his phone. It rang once, twice, tree times. After the 7th ring he got her answering machine. He tried again and still no response. Reid texted her several times telling her to pick up her phone.

* * *

"I'll drive you home," Alec said, "wouldn't want you getting wet again after just drying off."

"Sure," Devona replied.

The band had just finished playing their 8th song and decided to pack up. Together Devona and Alec ran out into the rain and headed for the parking lot. Alec owned a red van, and it really stood out from the rest of the cars. Devona pulled on the wet handle of the door to the passenger's seat, hopped in and closed the door behind her.

"I haven't seen it rain this bad in ages," Devona said. She was afraid to admit that the big puddles of water in the road frightened her every time they drove through one. Devona pulled out her phone from her pocket.

"Wow, my dad has texted me 34 times and called me 12," Devona said.

"Shouldn't you call him back?" Alec suggested nervously.

"No, that's all right, he can wait until I get home," Devona responded, shoving the phone back into her pocket.

Alec pulled out of the parking lot and began driving down the road. They came to the stop where Alec should have turned left but instead kept going north.

"Wait, wait. That stop, you were supposed to turn there!" Devona tried to sound calm.

"Oh, I wasn't sure how to tell you this. You know how I am. My father really wants to meet you, he's kinda off in the head and he gets really angry if you know what I mean," Alec explained, without taking his eyes off the road.

"Oh, ok then," Devona relaxed a bit. Alec had always told her how his father was different in a way but the subject never lasted long. She trusted him too.

"Hey Dev it's ok! I'm not going to kidnap and murder you! You gotta get your head out of your father's world. I've known you forever, I wouldn't do that," Alec lied.

Devona didn't reply. She also didn't mention that people kidnapped and murdered their friends all the time. She also didn't realize that he was lying, and went along with it.

* * *

He had called and texted her more times than he could count and couldn't understand why she wouldn't answer, unless she was already in danger.

"Still no answer," Reid sat in the passenger's seat of Hotch's SUV and JJ was sitting in the back seat talking on the phone to someone else. She finished the call with an "OK" then presses the "end call" button on her screen.

"Garcia is trying to track Devona's phone. So far there's been no luck. It's difficult so that must mean that they're moving," JJ reported.

"Which means that Devona is still OK. If he'd knocked her unconscious or tied her up in any way then he would have taken her phone and probably would have left it somewhere to make sure we couldn't find him. Alec knows that Devona has her family in the FBI," Hotch said.

The SUV pulled into Reid's driveway. JJ, Reid and Hotch had decided to check the Reid household while the others had decided to check other places that were important to Devona. Rossi had offered to help and was with Fabian at the library, where she spent the majority of her time, while Morgan and Blake were at the community centre where Devona liked to go to meet her friends.

Reid hopped out of the car followed by JJ and Hotch. He plucked his keys from his pocket and stuck them in the lock. He pushed open the stiff door and smelt the familiar scent of his home. It was empty, he could tell as soon as he'd walked in the door, and he had the feeling that JJ and Hotch did too but they searched anyways. In the end none of the team members had any luck finding her.

**Remember to review! **

**"Avoiding danger is no safer in the long run than outright exposure. The fearful are caught as often as the bold." **

**-Helen Keller**


	21. Chapter 21

**Kaixo! I can't thank you enough for sticking with my fanfic and leaving wonderful reviews and I know I say this every day but thank you so much! I will be away on Saturday unfortunately so there will be no update. So sorry :(** **But I think you'll enjoy this chapter ;)**

The bright red van pulled up in front of Alec's small house. It was old, and it didn't look like it had been taken care of at all. The white paint on the sides of the house was chipping of to reveal a rotting wood colour. Not to mention that it was in the middle of nowhere. They'd come along a dirt road to get here and trees surrounded the area, almost like something you would see at a cottage, except that the cottages weren't this destroyed.

"Well, here we are!" Alec said.

"It's… nice," Devona lied.

"You're allowed to hate it you know. Me and my father both do."

"So why haven't you sold it or something?" Devona asked.

"You'll find out once we get inside."

Alec led Devona up to the front door to their house. He pulled out his keys and unlocked the door, which was destroyed enough that Devona could've kicked it down if she'd wanted to, no keys needed.

Inside, the air smelt sweeter and it was dryer than she had expected it to be, seeing as there were huge holes in the roof. The rooms were almost bare, there was a table and a couple of chairs in one room and a bunch of boxes in the other.

"The excitement is all in the basement, it's too wet up here to keep much," Alec said, which surprised Devona because it wasn't very wet on this floor.

"Alright," Devona said.

Alec let her down the stairs and into the basement, which was much nicer. The floor was hardwood and the walls were painted a light brown. It was basically one big room except for a small one at the back. There was a flat screen TV on one wall and on the other were two small, uncomfortable looking beds. The ceiling still had mold and some of the walls did too but it was a lot nicer.

"Better?" Alec asked.

"Much."

"My father is in that back room over there. I don't know why he liked it in there but he does," Alec told Devona.

Just as they approached the door a man came out. He looked a lot like Alec except his blonde hair wasn't so bright and it was streaked with grey. Something didn't seem right about him.

"You must be Devona. I've heard a lot about you. My name is Sam, Sam Greene. I'm Alec's father," Sam introduced himself.

"Hello, Mr. Greene. Nice to meet you," Devona reached out and shoot his hand. He had a firm grip. After shaking his hand, when Devona tried to let go, he held on, tightening his grip on her hand. She looked up at him to see a gleam in his eyes and an evil grin on his face. Devona panicked and shook her hand free.

"Oh sorry, Addi. That happens sometimes. My mind just blanks out and I forget what I'm doing," Sam assured her. Devona didn't want to be here anymore. Her heart rate sped up after he'd called her Addi. She'd never told Alec about _either _of her parents and none of them could have ever met her mother. Devona stepped back, but Alec was no longer there, he was beside his father.

"How do you know my mother's name?" Devona asked, which she instantly regretted. Sam's kind grin turned into an evil scowl. Suddenly Devona knew what was wrong. She glanced over Sam's shoulder to find the small room's walls covered in blood.

She turned to run but before she could get anywhere, the back of her skull was bashed and she fell to the floor, unconscious.

* * *

The team had returned to the office. None of them had had any luck in finding Devona and Garcia had been unable to track her phone. They were all in the conference room discussing Devona and trying to come up with ideas of where she could be.

They had taken turns calling Devona's cell but every time it went straight to voicemail. Reid had called Violet's mother to see if Devona was there but she had said that Violet was at a soccer tournament, she had left the day before with her team. So no luck there.

Hotch was in the middle of dialing Devona's number for his second time. Hotch knew that her voicemail was and had always been the electronic voice because she didn't want her callers to know who she was. The call went straight to her voicemail, Hotch sighed in exhaustion. He was about to hang up and let JJ try on her phone when he realized something, it wasn't the same electronic voice that always took the messages.

"Dear Spencer Reid. I bet you're calling to talk to your daughter. Well if you want to find her, you'll just have to find me first. You have 72 hours to find her, if you're not here by then, well then I guess she belongs to me. 'Bye, 'bye!"

It was Sam's voice.

Hotch's heart dropped. Blake must have noticed that something was wrong because she askd: "Hotch? Everything OK?"

"He's got her."

"What?" Reid exclaimed.

"Her voicemail is Sam. It's a message for you Reid. Call her."

Reid picked up his iPhone and dialed Devona's number. It was so familiar that he could do with his eyes closed. He held the phone up to his ear and listened to Sam's voice on Devon'a voicemail. By the time it was over, Reid looked like he was going to cry.

* * *

Reid listened to it for the millionth time as he paced in Garcia's office while he waited for her see if she could find his location through Devona's phone. Garcia had wanted to try again because the phone would've been turned on for the voicemail to have been changed so there was a little more hope.

"Stop that!" Garcia turned around and wacked Reid with Samuel Greene's file, "My little genius is missing and you're scaring me!"

A tear fell down Garcia 's face as she turned and continued to work. Reid dropped his phone on the ground and sat down in one of Garcia's chairs. He threw his head into his hands. Garcia was right when she said listening to it wouldn't help. Devona, his little girl, the only family he had left after his mother's death, was in the hands of a serial killer. He had promised to keep her safe, and he had failed. He'd tried so hard but he failed. He would never forgive himself if she died, he wouldn't be able to live. After having Devona for so long, not having her would be like torture. Like being addicted to a drug then having it all disappear, painful, upsetting and depressing, but much worse.

"I'm so sorry, but her phone is off. There's nothing," Garcia said in a shaky voice. She turned to Reid and put a hand on his shoulder.

**"Older men declare war. But it is youth that must fight and die."**

**-Herbert Hoover**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hi! Sorry for not updating yesterday. I got really sick and was trying to rest as much as possible. Which, to your advantage and not so much mine, my plans got cancelled and here I am! Enjoy this hardly edited chapter!**

"We need to find his son. Garcia?" Hotch said.

"I already got him. His name is Alec Greene," Garica responded.

"Alec? You mean Alec did this?" Reid was shocked, "He helped her through high school. He defended her and helped her when she needed it. She looked up to him."

"Reid, did you ever see Alec? Did you ever meet him?" Morgan asked.

"No. No, but she did tell me that he lived up north. She'd never actually been there but she could tell by the way he dressed. He lives north, he's not rich and he always seems to want to get away from home," Reid remembered.

"So Alec Greene is too young to own a house but he does live somewhere. Garcia has set it up so that if Samuel Greene buys _anything_ then her computer would track him down. You can buy a house with cash but he is one of the most wanted people in the US and everyone has to have a background check before buying. So how's he doing it?" Hotch said.

"Anything under Sam's parents name?" Fabian asked.

"There can't be. Lucas Greene is dead, I shot him," Morgan told Fabian, "the day we found Reid and Addi, Samuel ditched and Lucas stayed and got killed for trying to shoot Hotch."

"Plus I already checked and nothing," Garcia added.

"Garcia, check the north for any houses that have no owners," Reid suggested.

"It's unlikely but as soon as Garcia has the addresses I want Morgan, JJ and Fabian out there," Hotch ordered, "Reid and Blake, you're coming with me to check out the crime scene again."

* * *

Devona woke up with a throbbing pain in the back of her skull. She was inside a small room with white walls, but the walls were spattered with blood. At first Devona had no idea where she was, but then she remembered.

She felt so betrayed. Someone she looked up to, someone who helped her and led her to believe that she had a friend, had helped kidnap her. A tear trickled out and streaked down her cheek. She just wanted to be home, surrounded by her family.

Dry blood was stained on the left side of her head and face. Sam had to have hit her hard, because the bloodstain went from her injury on the top of her head to the bottom of her chin.

The door behind her slammed opened and Devona's heart leaped. Devona heard two sets of footsteps enter the room, one more hesitantly than the other. Sam Greene crouched down in front of the chair that she was bound to and looked into her eyes. Devona was suddenly filled with rage but forced herself to sit still in fear of what he could do to her if she tried to attack him.

"Hello there, sleeping beauty. Have a nice rest?" Sam grinned and it grew to an evil laughter. He stood up and faced his son who was standing beside Devona's chair.

"And this, son, is how the first step is done. You just trick them into trusting you then you wham them on the top of the head with a baseball bat."

Devona slowly lifted her injured head up to look at Alec, who was staring down at her. Devona thought she saw a little grief in his eyes but quickly dismissed the thought.

"You lied to me. I trusted you, and you lied!" Devona shouted and the tears began to stream down her face.

"Awe don't cry little cupcake," Sam mocked as he bent down and wiped the tears off her cheeks, "everything will be OK. For me at least, I can't speak for you. It all depends on whether your father cooperates or not."

"What do you want with my father?"

"Let's just say we have some unfinished business to attend to. Either way, one of you is going to end up dead."

Alec stayed quiet and stared at the ground for most of this conversation. Then Sam asked: "Alec, how long does she have to live?"

Alec checked his watch, then replied with: "69 hours."

"See cupcake, I've given your father 69 hours to find us and replace you with himself. If he's not here in 69 hours then your dead, got it?" Sam explained, "Plus my son needs practice if he's to carry on the family tradition."

Sam guided Alec out of the room then closed the door behind them. Devona was alone in the cold, dark room again.

* * *

Morgan unlocked the door to the first house. Morgan had explained the situation to the sellers of the house and after insisting that they checked the houses everyday they'd agreed to give him the keys and time to investigate, though Morgan still preferred kicking down doors. The houses were all brand new so there was absolutely no one living in them at the moment.

The air inside the house smelled like fresh paint and the house was completely empty. Light filtered through the windows and it seemed like a peaceful place. JJ and Fabian followed him inside the house and they began to search, but had no luck.

"This is the third out of five houses we've been to. None of them have ever been touched, I doubt the doors have even been opened by anyone since they've been built. Why are we even here?" Fabian said.

"Because it's all we have," Morgan replied. He thought about Devona and what could be happening to her right now. It was supposed to be his job to protect her, and he'd promised her that himself when she was still in high school. Guilt seemed to overwhelm him. That's when his phone began to buzz from inside his pocket.

"Garica, have you found anything else?" Morgan answered the phone and asked the caller.

"Well yes and no. I think I'm onto him but it's not like in the movies where they find the killer right away and it's happily ever after – and I'm gunna make myself cry so I'll just get to the point. There is a huge forest area just north of Devona's high school, there's nothing there, absolutely nothing. No jogging trails, no roads, no human life," Garcia explained.

"Go on," Morgan said.

"Well no human life as far as we know, but what if Samuel has built some kind of house in there and is living there. There used to be cottages and stuff but people stopped going cuz it creeped them out or something, I really don't know why they left, but it could be were Sam's hiding cuz they don't keep track of them anymore. I've already told Hotch and he's sending patrols out there ASAP but the only problem is the forest is huge and it could take days to find them," The words seemed to pour out of Garcia and it took Morgan a minute to process what she's said.

"Baby girl you're a genius! We've got two more houses to check then we'll be right over."

**"I find hope in the darkest days, and focus in the brightest. I do not judge the universe."**

**-Dalai Lama**


	23. Chapter 23

**Ahoj! All I have to say today is enjoy and leave suggestions!**

Morgan strode into his house after the long day of searching. No one had found anything, but they weren't about to give up.

"Derek, how'd it go? Did you find her?" Alliyal approached him with a glass of water and handed it to him. Morgan took the glass and thanked her, then collapsed into a chair in the kitchen. All he could think about what how Devona was probably tied to a chair just like this one.

"No luck," Morgan replied after a moment. Alliyal sat down beside Morgan and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I'm so scared for her," Alliyal whispered. Alliyal might not have been Devona's stepmother but they still spent a lot of time together and they loved each other like a family.

"Duane is in his room waiting for you. He's scared for his cousin," Alliyal said, standing up, "you should go talk to him."

Morgan stood up and made his way to his son's room. He quietly opened the door and peeked in to see his small son staring up at him. Seeing his son made Morgan feel slightly better inside, knowing that the most important person in the world to him was safe.

He sat down on the edge of Duane's bed.

"Hey buddy," Morgan said gently.

"Is Devy OK?" Duane asked.

"We're still looking, but we'll find her."

"What if you don't?" Duane asked.

"We will," Morgan dismissed, "Good night baby boy, Daddy's tired."

He crept out of the room and closed the door behind him. He let out a deep sigh and headed towards his own room.

* * *

As soon as JJ walked into the house, the whole family was on her.

"Did you find her?"

"Is she alright?"

"Where was she?"

"Who had her?"

Were just some of the questions she received.

"Slow down guys, I'm exhausted. And no we didn't find her, not yet."

The family looked disappointed at the news. Then JJ took a minute to focus on her family.

"Where's Briar?" JJ asked.

"Already went to bed," Will replied, "which is what we should all do."

Will kissed JJ on the top of the head and whispered into her ear, "She's gunna be OK."

JJ knew that Will was just as worried as she was but Will had a better way of controlling his stress and JJ wished she has his skills sometimes.

"We want to help," the boys said together as soon as Will was out of earshot.

"Wait, what?"

"We overheard dad talking to you about how you thought she was in the forest and you were sending out patrols. We could help search, we know dad's gunna help out with the search tomorrow and we could just stay with him," Henry said.

"Boys, do you have any idea the seriousness of this situation. This is a serial killer we're talking about. I am _not _letting you go out into the woods with a _serial killer _on the loose," JJ lectured.

"But we can help!" Andrew protested.

"I'm sorry boys but no."

"Alright," they said and leaned in to hug their mother before sulking off to their bedrooms.

* * *

Blake stared at the scars on her wrists. The scars that Sam had caused.

Blake had just walked in the door and was ready to pass out but the guilt seemed to gnaw at her stomach. If only they'd brought Devona into work with them. Blake and the rest of the team had known it was Sam, so why didn't they tell Reid to bring her with him. It wasn't Reid's fault at all that she was gone.

She dropped her stuff and went into the bathroom to wash up. She splashed some cold water on her face then looked up into her reflection. Blake wasn't as young as she used to be, her graying hair showed her that much.

After drying her hands and face she went to her bedroom and sat on the edge of her bed. She could only imagine what Reid and Devona were going through at the moment. Reid probably won't rest until Devona is safe and Sam is dead. Blake didn't even know if they were looking in the right place, it was just an assumption. It could take days to check that forest and by then the three days, two now, would be up.

Blake changed into more comfortable clothing and got into bed. She knew it would be a while before she actually fell asleep.

* * *

Hotch sat on his bed with a sobbing Beth in his arms. Jack was still out with his friends and had no idea what had happened that day. He was going to tell Kathryn as soon as he could, but she was already in bed. He'd told Beth as soon as he walked in the door and once she'd found out, she burst into tears. Especially at the part where he'd said that he needed Jack to help with the patrols.

Jack was already 25 and was able to help. He was young and strong and the leader of the police team had agreed to let him help. Young and strong is what they needed, Hotch had refused to let Henry or Andrew help out because he didn't want them to be in danger. Even though Henry was 22 he wasn't as tall or strong as Jack and Andrew was only 17 so he was still to young to help.

"I'd better tell Katy," Hotch said and lifted his arm from around Beth.

"Alright. Don't give her the details about what happened in the past with Reid and Addi though. I think it might scare her," Beth said.

"We will have to tell her eventually," Hotch said. He bent down and kissed her on the top of her head then strode out.

He tapped lightly on Katy's door then crept in. She was still awake.

"How did work go today Dad? Why was Mom crying?" Kathryn asked.

"Kathryn I have something to tell you."

* * *

Reid slammed the door behind him as he walked into his house. He locked the door tight and closed all the windows and curtains. He had failed as a father, Devona was probably going to be tortured throughout the night but they had to stop searching because of the "danger" of the woods at night.

He hated every one of the officers that had made him stop. Who were they to tell him what to do. He was FBI they're only police, just police and they were telling him what to do!

Reid knew that he wouldn't be getting any sleep tonight. He opened the door to Devona's room, where she should be sleeping safely. He stared at her unmade bed and the clothes and other belongings lying on the ground. Then he closed the door again silently.

He unlocked the front door then went outside and locked the door behind him. He hopped in his SUV and drove the route to JJ's house. After driving for a couple of minutes he pulled into her driveway. Turning off the SUV he hopped out and started to walk towards the front door.

_Ding-dong._

The doorbell rang as Reid pressed his finger on it. Within seconds JJ was at the door. She came out and closed the door behind her.

"I thought you'd come. I don't want to wake the others so let's just sit out here," JJ said. They sat on the porch swing that was next to the door.

"I'm so scared JJ," Reid said as he let a tear slide down his face.

"I know, Spence. But we will find her. We've got many, many people on the job. We can find her." JJ said.

"But what if we're not looking in the right place? What if she's not where Garcia says she is?"

"Garcia is always looking for possibilities. She was today while we were out on patrol. I wouldn't doubt that woman, Spence, she's incredible."

"I know she is, but every body makes mistakes."

"Are you sure you know Garcia? That woman gets everything perfect when it comes to technology," JJ said.

Reid let a quick grin flash across his face. JJ was right, Garcia never messed anything like this up. She had enough experience. He could hold onto the hope that they were looking in the right place, and they would find her.

**"The most important thing in life is to stop saying 'I wish' and start saying 'I will'. Consider nothing impossible, then treat the possibilities as probabilities."**

**-Charles Dickens**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hi! I have no idea how to do torture scenes so if that one part sucks then you know why! Please leave suggestions. **

Devona shook in terror as Sam rebound her hands and legs to the chair. Her face was wet with tears and her body was now covered in bruises. Sam seemed pleased to see her in such a state but Alec only looked horrified.

"Your turn. I want you to do exactly what I did. You could be a bit more creative if you want but that's up to you," Sam told Alec.

"No. No. No. NO! I can't! How could you even do that?" Alec stuttered, "She's just a girl! She's done nothing to you! What did she do to deserve this?"

Alec began to advance on his father. Sam pulled a long knife with a short black handle out of his back pocket and suddenly he was in control.

"Boy, you'd better do as I tell you!"

"No!"

Suddenly Sam's fist went flying and is smashed against Alec's nose. She heard it crack. Despite how much Devona hated him at the moment, she still felt bad as she watched her friend get hit in the face.

Alec covered up his broken nose with his hands. He had his eyes closed firmly shut in pain. When Alec removed his hand from his face his nose was bleeding heavily and it was clearly broken. It was crooked out of shape.

"I'm sorry father. I just can't do it. You made me gain her trust and I think I learned to like her along the way," Alec said shamefully.

"Fine. But tomorrow it'd better get done. For now, just cut."

Sam passed his knife to Alec and left the room. He slammed the door behind him causing Devona to jump. Alec turned towards Devona.

"Dev, I'm so sorry. When I agreed to get involved I didn't think this would happen," Alec apologized.

"Then what did you think he would do? Your father asked you to gain my trust so that he could take me. What could he possibly want to do, I wonder!" Devona cried getting angrier and angrier as he spoke to her.

"And I'm sorry but if I don't do this my father will kill me," Alec said holding out the knife to Devona's face.

"Because your life is more important than mine? If you feel so bad about it then help me! Please. You can stop this," Devona pleaded while staring at the knife.

"I'm sorry. But if you relax it helps with the pain."

Alec took the knife and pressed it up against Devona's cheek. Devona closed her eyes and tried to take Alec's advice. She tried to distract herself by thinking about her family. She could only imagine what her father would be going through. The thought of how she should've just stayed home kept running through her brain. If she had then she could be eating some of Aunt Penny's delicious cookies. She could almost taste them, but then Alec sighed and slid the blade across her cheek.

The pain was intense but fast. It was over quickly after it started. Devona could feel the warmth of her blood trickling down her chin.

"The first time's the worst," Alec said before raising the knife to above Devona's eyebrow.

* * *

Reid woke up the next morning and quickly realized that he'd passed out on his couch after returning home from JJ's.

Reid didn't need to get dressed, he was still in his work clothes from the day before. He was even running late so it would just make him more behind if he decided to change. He decided that no one would notice so Reid grabbed his bag and ran out the door.

He arrived at the BAU 2 minutes late. The team and Jack were waiting for him when he arrived. Everyone had dark circles under their eyes from lack of sleep.

"We have a few more to wait for," Hotch said.

"Who?" Reid asked. As if one cue, Gideon, Rossi and Prentiss walked through the doors of the BAU.

"Never thought I'd be in here again," Gideon commented.

"Come on guys. We've got a little genius to save," Rossi said.

The walk from the building to the SUVs and the drive in the SUVs to the forest was silent. Reid just stared out the window and hoped that today was the day.

"I want Jack, Rossi, Fabian, and JJ with me. Prentiss, Reid, Gideon and Blake with Morgan," Hotch ordered once they'd arrived.

They split up into groups and a police officer named officer Kenney showed them a map of where they were going to be searching for the morning. Officer Kenney was an older man with greying black hair. He wore a complete police officer's uniform.

Every group of people had a small station back at the entrance of the forest. Every 15 minutes they were to use their walkie-talkies to check in with the station and they all had a tracker on their shirts so their stations could keep track of them. The stations weren't big, just a man or woman on a laptop keeping track of everyone, and each station had an officer. Reid's group's officer was officer Kenney.

They went out into their section of the forest. Once they'd gone far enough in all they could see was trees and more trees. There was plenty of shade but the sun still seemed to penetrate the leaves and shine bright on the ground.

Reid walked at the same pace as Emily. He wanted to talk to her. Prentiss' hair had grown longer since he'd last seen her at his wedding. She was dressed completely in black like she almost always did when she was with the team back 19 years ago. Had it really been that long? It had seemed like almost yesterday.

"Emily."

"Spencer," Prentiss turned to him and gave him a sad smile, "I'm sorry that we had to meet again for the first time in 16 years under these circumstances. But I'm excited to meet Devona. I've heard a lot about her from your emails, she seems great."

Prentiss was trying to get Reid's mind off the events by talking to him calmly but that didn't seem to be working. So she closed her mouth and continued to walk.

After an hour of searching there was still no sign. It had felt like days of searching to Reid, and the scorching heat didn't help. Morgan and the others gathered in a clearing and Morgan told officer Kenney that they were returning for food and something to drink. Reid felt his phone ring in his pocket. He immediately thought it was Hotch, but was shocked to see that it wasn't Hotch, but none other than his own Devona Reid.

**"I do not fear death. I had been dead for billions and billions of years before I was born, and had not suffered the slightest inconvenience from it."**

**-Mark Twain**


	25. Chapter 25

**HI! Sorry for posting late, I got distracted in my writing. Enjoy. That's an order!**

Devona fought to stay calm as she heard the ringing of the phone that was pressed up to her ear and the knife that was pushing against her throat. Sam was making her call Reid for a reason that she couldn't figure out but he threatened to sew her mouth closed if she said one wrong word. She heard her father's voice on the other end of the phone and relief washed over her.

"Dad."

"Dev, what's going on? Are you OK? Sweetheart, what have they done to you?"

"I'm alright, I'm alright," Devona lied. The cuts on her face and arms from the night before still stung and she was sure that they would get infected.

"Where are you?" He asked. The knife got pushed harder against her throat.

"He's listening dad, Sam is. He says that he has unfinished business with you."

"I promise I will explain everything as soon as I find you. What has he done? Please just tell me."

"I promise I will explain everything as soon as you find me," Devona repeated, afraid of how Sam might react. All of a sudden Sam jerked the phone away from Devona's ear and held it up to his own. He stepped in front of Devona, pulled out a gun and aimed it at Devona's head.

"Spencer Reid, tell me where you are and how much you know. I've got a bullet that would be plenty willing to meet her skull if you don't cooperate," Sam threatened.

Sam was silent for a minute as he listened to what Reid was saying. He grew angrier and angrier and if Devona wasn't wrong, she caught a glimmer of fear in his eyes.

"YOU LIAR!" Sam shouted so loud that is startled Devona. He looked over at Devona raised the gun, not at her face this time, and all Devona remembered after that was the pain that scorched through her shoulder.

* * *

"No! I swear-" Reid was cut off from his sentence by the sound of a gunshot, "Sam! Samuel Greene," But the line was cut off. Sam had hung up after firing the gun.

"Reid, what's going on?" Morgan asked. Reid had not told the team who was calling and they all leaned in close once they heard him say "Dev"

"Sam made her call me. I had to tell him where we were, he would've killed her. I-I'm sorry," Reid's voice shook in fear.

"What did he say when you told him?" Gideon asked.

"He yelled. He called me a liar."

"Reid, do you know what that means? We're on track!" Gideon said, excited.

"You're right Gideon, but now he knows that we're onto him. How much time does Devona have left?" Morgan shuddered.

* * *

"Don't touch it!" Devona shouted at Alec who was trying to remove the bullet from her shoulder. After Sam had shot her he stormed out of the room and Alec cam in. He offered to help with her shoulder, she had agreed, but that was before she realized how painful it was to just try and remove a bullet.

"Sorry. Sorry for everything," he said.

Devona leaned forward and whispered: "Listen, we know that they're close. If you help me get out of here I can say that you helped me escape and you _won't _be sent to prison."

Alec whacked his hand across Devona's face. It stung and blood trickled down her cheek from a freshly reopened wound. Tears formed in Devona's eyes. The thought that her friend had slapped her had hurt more than the hit itself.

"No! I have to follow my father's orders. He's more important than some _stupid _little girl," tears glistened in Alec's eyes as if the words were directed at him and not Devona. Alec turned quickly and locked the door.

"I will make my father proud," he said.

He slowly untied the bindings around Devona's wrists and ankles. The skin underneath the ropes was raw and sore but she ignored the pain. As soon as Devona had the chance she jumped up and threw herself at Alec. She knocked him to the ground and he was dazed for a moment. She turned to run but Alec was faster and whipped out his hand to grab her by the ankle. She tried to move her leg but Alec yanked it out from underneath her and she fell face-first to the floor. Blood began to ooze from her nose.

Alec pulled himself up from the ground and pinned her to the ground with his hands, putting extra pressure on her shoulder. She laid stomach to the ground with Alec sitting on top of her and fought back the urge to cry out in pain.

"Shoulda put more thought into that before you actually tried," Alec taunted. He pulled off his belt and cleared the hair off from the back of Devona's neck.

"I'm sorry, but you asked for this," he lifted the belt and brought it down hard against the back of her neck. Devona yelped in pain and tears came to her eyes as the belt came into contact with her skin.

He repeated that torture many times, each time hurting more than the last. She tried to think about something she loved to distract her from the pain but eventually it became too much and the pain was all she could feel.

When Alec finished, he stood up. He grabbed her sore shoulder and flipped her onto her back. She tried to sit up but Alec kicked her and she fell to the ground again.

Devona looked up at him with fear in her eyes. She remembered the first day that they'd met. Some seniors in the cafeteria at lunch were picking on her and calling her names. Devona was ignoring them, like usual, but them not leaving her alone was making her furious. They must not have gotten the reaction they wanted so that's when they threw her lunch to the ground and started shoving her around. Alec had seen and come over to help. He sent them running with broken noses. Alec helped her up and let her have some of his own lunch. Since that day she had trusted him but the kind and caring Alec was gone now. Though she wouldn't be surprised if she were still willing to trust him after this.

"Alec please," Devona whispered.

Alec brought down the belt, hard. It whipped just under her chin at her throat. The pain was excruciating. Devona began to cough. The wound burned with every uneven breath.

_Find me. _She thought. _Please find me soon._

**"Life is for the living. Death is for the dead. Let life be music. And death a note unsaid."**

**-Langston Hughes**


	26. Chapter 26

**26 chapters already!? Thank you everyone for sticking with my fan fic this long!**

It was already 1 o'clock and there was nothing. They were still waiting for Hotch's team to return so they could discuss what they'd found over lunch. It was the final day, the last day they had to find Devona or they had to assume that it was too late.

Reid, Prentiss, Gideon, Blake, Morgan and plenty of other officers stood around waiting for the final group to arrive. It had been over a half an hour since anyone from Hotch's group had contacted their station. To make it worse, the sun was shining bright and the air was hot. It wasn't hard to find shade but even that didn't cool them off much. There was no breeze, so Morgan was holding a tiny pocket fan, trying to cool himself off. It was hardly doing anything and the battery was beginning to die so Morgan shut it off and threw it in his pocket.

"I've got something! They're contacting, the signal is rough though," A man shouted. A group of officers rushed over to him and Reid's heart lifted.

"They've found something! I want all patrols at section G2 ASAP!" Officer Kenney ordered. The officers had divided the forest into coordinates so that the stations could always tell where you were if they needed to get there quickly.

Reid, Morgan, Prentiss, Gideon and Blake all squeezed into one SUV and Morgan drove them down to section G2. The SUV was even hotter than it was outside. The seats seemed to burn them as they sat uncomfortably. It was a relief to everyone when they got to hop out.

Hotch, Jack, Rossi, JJ and Fabian were waiting for them when they arrived.

"What did you find?" Morgan asked.

"It's a path, and it's worn down from a car," Hotch pointed out. Hotch was right, there was a dirt path, worn down from many years of use.

"They must be somewhere along here," Morgan said.

"Exactly what we were thinking," said Jack.

"Well then we should get to it," Blake suggested.

* * *

"5… 4… 3… 2… 1… 0. Well your friends aren't coming for you, I guess that means that you're mine now, not that you weren't already," Sam said.

"They _will_ come," Devona protested, though, at this point she was worried that they would find her only after it was too late.

"Well they've run out of time so even if they do come they can't have you. That was the deal. Alec, come here boy!" Sam said.

"Father?"

"Do you have any use of her?" Sam asked. There seemed to be a panicked tone in his voice. It sounded like he was scared. _Maybe he knows that they're close. _Devona thought.

"No, father," Alec responded.

"Good, that means we can kill her now. You're scared of water right?" Sam asked while untying her wrists. Devona's stomach dropped and she began to feel sick. It was too late now, he was going to drown her.

_No, they will come! They will be here! _Devona thought even as Alec and Sam dragged her outside. Almost as soon as she got outside Devona began to sweat. It was hot, she was reminded of the hot days like today when she was much younger and her father would take her out to get an ice cream cone at the corner store. They would sit outside and eat while talking about anything and everything happy.

Devona snapped back into her senses when she felt something cold touch her foot. She looked down to see that they were dragging her into water. There was a big pond behind their rotting house. The water was impossible to see through, the whole pond looked like a big muddy puddle.

Devona began to kick and squirm. She was _not _going into the water. Alec immediately dropped her, seeing how terrified she was, but Sam held on tight. Alec had been holding her legs and Sam was holding her shoulders. Her feet plunged into the freezing, muddy water. It was already up to her knees. She began to wrestle against Sam's strength, trying to get free. She could already feel the tears forming in her eyes as she felt the water penetrate her shoes and soak her feet.

"Alec, help me get her in!" Sam shouted, but Alec stood there looking paralyzed. All of a sudden Sam put his whole weight on Devona and her legs collapsed beneath her.

The water enveloped her. She got soaked from head to toe as Sam kept putting more and more weight on her. Then she got hauled up into the air again as Sam lifted her in his arms and brought her further into the pond.

"Alec, get over here and help me!" Sam ordered. Sam completely ignored him and stood in a daze while staring at Devona's terrified face.

Apparently it was a very deep pond because when Sam put Devona down, the water was over her head and she had to swim to keep her head above water. Swimming, something she couldn't do.

Devona was terrified. The horror of the situation kept her from concentrating and trying to figure out a plan to escape like she normally would have. Instead she wriggled like a fish, it did nothing to help her situation, and it may have even made it worse.

Sam forced her head under the murky surface. She tried to kick her way upwards but Sam's grip was too strong around the back of her neck. She tried to scream but as soon as she opened her mouth, the muddy water flooded it. She knew enough not to breath in or that would be the end.

Her lungs screamed for oxygen. She was about to give in and take a breath when Sam jerked her head up into the air. Devona had just enough time to refill her lungs before Sam shoved her head back under.

"Alec! Get over here now!" Sam shouted as he struggled to keep Devona's head underwater. Alec ignored him and looked around, panicked. Sam growled in fury and jerked Devona's head back above the surface again.

Sam kept repeating the process, just as Devona was going to breath in a mouthful of water he'd jerk her head up into the air.

Sam threw Devona's head under the water again. Devona could feel herself growing weaker and weaker each time he forced her head under. Her lungs began to burn for air again.

Devona was so used to the process that she hardly worried when her lungs began to burn because she knew that Sam would jerk her head up for oxygen. But she was still terrified of the water. _Any second now. _Devona thought, as Sam had her head forced under the water. Her lungs were burning again and they felt weak. She waited but Sam didn't pull her head into the air again.

Devona began to panic. She fought against Sam's grasp but he wasn't letting her go anywhere. Out of panic she tried to take a breath only to have muddy water flood her burning lungs. Her chest began to feel heavy and she was exhausted. After struggling for another minute, her body was unable to keep fighting, she just didn't have the strength. Devona stopped struggling against Sam. Her consciousness began to fade and she let it. It was calming.

Sam suddenly jerked Devona's head up and out of the water. She coughed up the water that had filled her lungs and took in a deep breath. The barrel of a gun was pressed against her temple at the same time as she heard the words: "FBI drop the weapon!"

* * *

Reid stared in horror at the scene before his eyes. Sam Greene stood in the middle of the pond with Devona in his arms and a gun pressed up against her temple. Sam had his arm wrapped around her throat, making it difficult for her to breath. Devona's face was covered in bruises and cuts. She was coughing up murky pond water, they had come just in time to save her from being drowned.

Alec Greene stood on the shore of the pond with a terrified look in his eyes. _He should be terrified. If he takes one step I'll shoot him. _Reid thought.

"Come anywhere near me and I'll kill her!" Sam threatened.

"Sam, you don't have to do this. If you come easy we can say you did and you'll serve less time," Morgan lied convincingly. Devona was struggling in Sam's arms, making it difficult for him to hold the gun and her and stay in control.

"You're lying!" Sam said. The look in his eyes showed that he knew that he'd lost. He kept glancing behind him to see if he had any escape, but Reid knew that they had some officers surrounding the place so whichever direction he ran there would be no escape.

Sam suddenly dropped Devona and shoved her down into the pond. He took his gun and fired it into the water where Devona had disappeared. He then swam to the shore are sprinted away as fast as he could.

In the direction Sam was running, two female officers came out from behind the trees with their weapons aimed at him. They started to say something but before they could complete the sentence Sam pulled out his gun and shot them both down.

While this was happening, Hotch threw off his bulletproof vest and dove into the pond to get Devona, and Morgan, Prentiss and JJ chased after Sam. Reid raced after Hotch even though he should have probably been taking care of Alec.

**"I'll never stop dreaming that one day we can be a real family, together, all of us laughing and talking, loving and understanding, not looking at the past but only to the future."**

**-LaToya Jackson**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hi everyone! I hope you enjoy this chapter. I may or may not update tomorrow, I have a play to go to but I get off school an hour early so it depends on how much time I have after school before I leave for the play. I promise I'll try and update since you'll probably all want to know what happens after this chapter ;)**

_2 minutes earlier…_

Devona had her eyes sealed shut as she listened to the conversation between Sam and her Uncle Derek. It was hard to tell what they were saying due to her fear and the water in her ears. The only thing she could do was struggle against Sam's grip, making it hard for him to keep the gun pressed against her head.

Suddenly Sam dropped her and shoved her deep into the water. He shoved her so far that her knees got stuck in the muddy bottom. She heard a gunshot from above the surface and hoped that it was Sam who got shot by Uncle Derek or better yet, her father. But she then felt a searing pain in her thigh and she screamed into the water as the bullet pierced through her flesh.

Devona struggled enough to free herself from the sticky mud but it was hopeless after that. She had no idea how to swim let along get herself to the surface again. Devona tried to remember the Olympic swimmers and their techneques from the Olympics the year before. Trying to mimic the moves of the swimmers she kicked and waved her hands but she succeeded in going nowhere. Not after long she considered giving up but she though about the fact that the team had just found her and it would be heartbreaking for them if she were to die here. So she continued to struggle, with no luck. Her lungs were burning again, and she didn't even have anyone holding her down so there was still a chance.

A firm arm wrapped around Devona's waist from above and she began to panic. Sam was back! He'd come back to get her! She would rather have died than been back with Sam so she began to struggle again, despite how much she needed the air. It was close but Sam was stronger and managed to haul her into the air. Devona fought back as he began to carry her back to the shore.

As soon as she felt the solid ground beneath them, as soon as Sam let go of her, she scrabbled away from Sam. She didn't make it very far due to her leg. Sam was faster and Devona felt Sam's strong arms wrap around her.

"Dev, you're safe," someone said in a familiar voice. She blinked the muddy water and tears from her eyes and took in her surroundings. Alec was standing paralyzed in the same spot he was when Sam dragged her into the water. Sitting with his arms wrapped around her, trying to keep her calm, was her Uncle Hotch. She turned around and hugged him back. A wave of relief washed over her, she was safe, and she was alive.

When Hotch released her from the wet and muddy hug she turned to her father who was waiting with tears in his eyes. They were either tears of joy or tears of sorrow. Whichever didn't matter. He crouched down in front of her seeing that she couldn't stand without assistance. She wrapped her arms around him and he hugged her back.

After everything that's she'd been through, she'd been strong and now she was with her family again. Those were the people who were allowed to see her weak and vulnerable. She buried her face in her father's shoulder and began to sob.

Blake handed Hotch a towel. He quickly dried off then they went over to deal with Alec, who hadn't moved an inch since they arrived. His face was in a state of shock and there was a tear in his eye. His blonde hair reminded Blake too much of Sam.

Hotch pulled a pair of soaking wet handcuffs from his belt and began to put them on Alec.

"Alec Greene, you are under arrest for the torture of Devona Reid," Hotch said angrily.

"No. Uncle Hotch, he didn't do anything. He helped me, he was going to help me get free but he never had the chance because Sam was always around," Devona lied, but Hotch didn't realize that. She met his cold gaze and held it.

"He really tried," Devona tried to convince Hotch. She was standing, leaning against Reid, with a clean white towel wrapped around her shoulders. She had scars and bruises across her face and her hair was wet and sticking to the sides of her face and the back of her neck. She had a terrified yet truthful expression on her face.

Hotch's cold gaze softened as he began to believe that Devona was telling the truth. He undid the cuffs around Alec's wrists and Alec rubbed where they had been locked.

"You still have to come with us," Hotch pointed out.

"I know," Alec replied in the first words he had said since they'd arrived.

Devona breathed a silent breath of relief. She had been lying but she knew that Alec had never intended to do any of that and it was only Sam who made him. He didn't deserve to be in jail for life. The part that impressed her most was the fact that Hotch believed her.

"Dev, you're alright!" Jack ran up to Reid and Devona.

"Jack! You came looking for me too?" Devona said.

"Of course," Jack brought her into a warm hug, "Andrew, and Henry really wanted to help too. Well, everyone did, but they were all kinda underage."

Devona came out of the hug to face her Uncle Dave, who had retired from the team several years earlier, but they still saw each other all the time.

"Uncle Dave!" Devona wrapped her good arm around him and breathed in his scent.

"Glad to see you're OK kiddo," Rossi said, hugging her back.

Devona turned to face man she'd never met before. Though Devona thought she should remember because the man was smiling at her.

"Dev, this is Jason Gideon. He worked with the team before you were born," Reid told her.

"Hi, Jason," Devona held her hand out and Gideon and he shook it firmly.

"You look so much like your father," Gideon commented.

"I get told that a lot," Devona said, embarrassed.

* * *

Morgan, Prentiss and JJ sprinted after Samuel. He was ahead of them by a landslide and JJ was afraid that they were going to loose him. It was difficult to run in a forest like this because of all the bushes and fallen trees that could be easily tripped over. Prentiss had already fallen over once but Samuel must've had a lot of experience because he just kept running and getting further and further ahead.

JJ was loosing her breath and getting stitches in her side. She would have to stop soon, Morgan and Prentiss could keep going but JJ wasn't in as good shape as them. Sam would've gotten away if he hadn't decided to stop and face Morgan, Prentiss and JJ. They came to a sudden stop. JJ pulled out her gun and they all stood catching their breath before Morgan said: "Samuel Greene you are under arrest."

That's when Samuel pulled out his own gun and pointed it at his head.

"Samuel. Put your gun down," JJ ordered.

"You'll never have me!" Sam shouted.

"Sam, no!" They all yelled, but it was too late. With tears in his eyes he pulled the trigger on his own gun, the bullet penetrated his skull and basted out the other side. Blood spattered all over the ground as his now-lifeless body fell to the ground.

**"Lies require commitment."**

**-Veronica Roth**


	28. Chapter 28

**Hi guys! Sorry I couldn't update yesterday, I just didn't have much time. So enjoy this chapter and please leave suggestions!**

Morgan, JJ and Prentiss walked back to the house together. The last thing that they had expected was for Sam to take his own life. They thought that it would be theirs that he would try to take. The other officers who had been chasing Sam had taken the body and left the team to deal with Alec.

The whole walk was silent, except for the sounds of their heavy breathing, as they were all lost in their own thoughts and they hardly noticed when they were at the Greene household again. The back was empty so they moved around to the front of the rotting house to find all the action.

There were many officers and other volunteers trying to crowd Devona but Hotch and Rossi were holding them all back. Prentiss watched as her best friend's daughter was introduced to Gideon for the first time. She wondered if she even had the right to call herself one of Reid's best friends anymore, it had been 16 years since they'd seen each other. They kept in contact through email but there was a good 5 years, the last 5 years, where Prentiss lost contact with the whole team due to her busy job.

Devona looked so small and weak with the white towel wrapped around her shoulders. But Prentiss knew that she wasn't, despite the fact that she didn't reply through those 5 years, the team still kept in touch and Prentiss still read all the emails and letters. The letters being mostly from Reid. Reid liked to send pictures, which Prentiss loved. She had printed out so many and had most of them on her desk at work, if not there, then beside her bed in her room. Reid had told Prentiss about Devona's bullies and how Morgan had started training her to fight. With Morgan as a teacher, there was no way you could be weak.

Prentiss strode up to Devona and she turned towards her. Devona was looking strangely at her and Prentiss realized that she had a ridiculous smile on her face.

"Devona, nice to finally meet you! I'm Emily Prentiss, I used to work on the team. 19 years ago now," Prentiss explained. She desperately wanted to tell Devona how much she looked like her father, but decided not to because she'd just heard Gideon say the same thing.

"I've heard so much about you! I'm so glad to finally meet you!" Devona said excitedly. _So Reid has told her about me. _Prentiss thought.

Hotch approached Morgan once Devona was safely inside the ambulance and he didn't have to worry about keeping the crowd away anymore.

Morgan, JJ nor Prentiss had said a word about Sam since they'd returned. Hotch seemed to be reading their emotions correctly because they all read that Sam was dead. Hotch just needed reassurance. He wanted to make sure that the man who hurt his niece and friend was dead.

"Morgan, what happened with Sam?" Hotch asked.

"He was ahead of us, he could have easily gotten away if he'd kept going, but he stopped. He turned around and shot himself. I don't get it," Morgan explained while still staring off into the distance.

"Maybe he was tired of running. Where's the body?" Hotch asked.

"The other officers took it. I think we have bigger problems at the moment though. Alec Greene. Dev told me that he didn't do anything. He was unarmed when we searched him," Morgan said.

"I believe Devona, but was he really trying to save her, or was he giving her false hope? And will the others believe her?" Hotch wondered.

"He'll have to go to court and I guess they'll decide. But Devona's going to have to attend and I'm worried because it was a traumatic time she went through and she might not want to relive it," Morgan said.

"And if we want to keep an innocent man out of prison then she's going to have to attend," said Hotch.

* * *

Devona lay on the stretcher as the paramedics examined her. They both seemed like nice people, there were one man and one woman. They were dressed all in white and had a clean smell to them.

The woman was Dr. Yabarak and she had a strong Australian accent and red hair with bangs. The man was Dr. Parker who had blonde hair. Devona couldn't look at Dr. Parker because of his bright blue eyes that reminded her so much of Sam.

They were going to try and remove the bullets from her shoulder and knee but they wanted to wait until they were on smoother ground. It wasn't too serious so it could wait. Devona didn't have many serious injuries but she would definitely need stitches on her bullets wounds and some of her deeper cuts. The searing pain was causing her vision to go fuzzy but she wasn't going to have to deal with that for long because Dr. Parker was going to freeze her wounds so she wouldn't be able to feel a thing.

"You're lucky," Dr. Parker commented.

"What do you mean?" Devona asked, avoiding his gaze.

"That bullet could have become dangerous, but I guess you tried to take it out and that prevented it from happening," he replied.

Devona immediately thought of Alec. So he had helped her in a way. Devona almost regretted what she'd said to Hotch but Alec didn't deserve to go to prison for what his father forced him into doing. Though she still couldn't believe that he tricked her like that. At some point she knew that Alec would have to go to court to prove his innocence and if he didn't play along then he would be sent away and Devona would probably get in more trouble from Hotch and the rest of the team. Mostly Hotch. She needed to talk to Alec alone about the situation but she wasn't sure that her father would let him anywhere near her until he was proven innocent.

The road became smoother and Dr. Yabarak and Dr. Parker glaced at each other.

"OK Devona, we're going to try to get the bullets out now. We're staring with the shoulder seeing as it's the most fatal," Dr. Yabarak said.

The ride to the hospital was a painless experience for Devona but with all the tools being stuck in her body, all trying to remove the bullet at once, is was nauseating seeing it all. The occasional bump in the road didn't help. By the time they arrived at the hospital, no one had managed to remove the bullet. Which meant, with Reid's permission, Devona had to have surgery to get it removed. But Devona really didn't care anymore.

**"Family is not an important thing. Family is everything."**

**-Michael J. Fox**


	29. Chapter 29

**Hi! I'm so glad that everyone is enjoying this! The next couple of days are busy and I will probably update but if I don't I'm sorry in advance. It's not been an easy month, it seems like I've always got something to do. So cherish this chapter for me ;)**

Reid and the team had arrived at the hospital as quickly as they could. They barged in with Hotch at the lead. The team stormed to the reception desk, a few frightened faces stared up at them as they did. As Reid looked around the room while walking in, all of the patients avoided his gaze. There weren't many people, a young woman, and older couple, an older boy in crutches and a mother with her children.

Everyone pulled out their credentials and showed them to the receptionist at the same time. It startled her and the rest of the patients in the room looked even more frightened.

"We're here to see Devona Reid. We need to know her condition," Hotch said while everyone put their credentials back in their pockets. "We're her family."

"Just a moment please," The receptionist said in a nervous tone.

The team moved to the waiting area and sat down together. The waiting room chairs were white an seemed to be made of a hard plastic material. There were little brown cushions on each chair, except on some there were none and others there were two. Reid heard Fabian mutter, "these things are older than I am," as he sat down.

Reid examined the hospital where Devona would be staying. It was the hospital where Addi had died 16 years earlier. The lights were just as bright and the halls were just as busy. The same nurse that Reid had asked about Addi's condition, he had asked about Devona's condition. The rooms still had the same arrangement but the walls had been repainted to an eggshell white, which made Reid feel a bit better, the one thing that he always remembered most about that day was the white walls and bright lights blinding him.

A different nurse from the one they'd just talked to approached Reid and the team. She was younger, much younger. She had blonde, almost white, hair. It was pulled up in a ponytail and she had a friendly smile on her face, clearly she had no idea what was going on in Reid's head. The nurse had a clipboard clutched in her hands.

"Spencer Reid?" she asked, scanning the team.

"That's me," Reid said. The nurse looked at her and held the clipboard out to him.

"We recommend for Devona to have surgery on her shoulder and knee. It's not necessary, but it's to remove the bullets from her body. It will prevent infection," the nurse explained.

"Yes. Do it," Reid said.

"You'll just need to sign here. This booklet explains the whole surgery," the nurse forced the clipboard and a pen into Reid's grasp, causing him to nearly drop the pen and mentally scolding himself for being so clumsy.

Reid took a minute to read the 5 page long booklet with his quick reading skills. The booklet basically explained what the surgery would do and how it would benefit Devona's health. He signed his messy signature at the bottom of the fifth page and handed it back to he nurse.

"Thank you sir," the nurse said and headed back down the hall towards where she has come from. Wherever that was.

"When will I be allowed to see her?" Reid called.

"As soon as the surgery is over," the nurse replied.

"Can I see her before the surgery starts?"

There was a moment of silence as the nurse pondered Reid's question.

"I'll ask the doctor if he can postpone for an hour," she said eventually.

"Thank you, Clarisse," Reid said, reading the nurse's nametag. She smiled at Reid then turned back down the hall.

Reid's stomach knotted, as he was worried for Devona's health. Apparently the team could tell because JJ put her hand on Reid's shoulder comfortingly. Reid looked at her, and she smiled at him.

Minutes later, Clarisse returned. She nodded to the team and they all stood up at once.

"Oh, sorry. Only one for now," Clarisse said, "the doctor wants to get this done fast."

Reid stepped forward while the rest of the team sat back in their seats. Clarisse led him along a narrow and deserted hall to a room with blue doors. Clarisse pushed open the door and allowed Reid to walk in ahead of her. After entering, she followed him inside.

The room behind the blue doors wasn't as bright as the halls, which was a shock, considering this was the room where his daughter would be having a surgery. All around, there were doctors setting up strange and unrecognizable equipment. In the middle of the room was a plain white bed where Devona lay, watching him expectantly. Reid approached the bed and knelt beside Devona.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey," he replied.

"I'm sorry. I should've listened, I should have stayed home that day," Devona apologized. It was the first conversation that they had been able to have since Devona was found, without having an agent leaning in and listening. There were the doctors, but they seemed too distracted in their work.

"Don't blame yourself. It wasn't at all your fault. You trusted Alec, and so did I," Reid said.

"Alec didn't do anything. I swear. Alec was threatened, and he was just doing it to save his own life. He was trying to help me out. The doctor in the ambulance even said that if he hadn't tried to remove the bullet then things could've been a lot worse," Devona pleaded.

"I believe you, but I don't believe him," Reid kissed Devona on the forehead as the doctor was gesturing for him to please leave the room.

Clarisse guided Reid out of the room into the bright hall again. Reid had almost forgotten how bright it was and was blinded for a moment. He had to squint but once he was able to see again, Clarisse began to guide him back to the lobby. He could have easily done it by himself but he enjoyed the company.

"Your daughter is very brave," Clarisse commented, "I spoke to her. Her voice has no fear, and she is very strong, she will be OK."

"I know. I know she will."

_The next day…_

**"Because death is the only thing that could have kept him from you." **

**-Ally Carter**


	30. Chapter 30

**Hi! I can't believe we're at 30 chapters already!**

Devona lay in the uncomfortable hospital bed as she waited for Reid to arrive. She had just woken up after her surgery and her shoulder and knee weren't in as much pain as she'd originally imagined they would be. Though she was on pain medication.

The hospital was a gloomy place. Everyone was like a second Uncle Aaron, no smiles to be found, except for nurse Clarisse, who always seemed to be happy. Clarisse was taking care of Devona during her time in the hospital, getting her food, and helping her around the building when Devona needed to. Devona really liked Clarisse.

When he finally arrived, Devona could see her father coming. The door to her room was glass, she'd wanted this room specifically so she could see what was going on outside. It helped her feel a bit better to know what was going on outside of the world in her room. Reid opened the door and smiled at Devona.

"So you're finally awake," Reid said.

"Yup," Devona smiled. Reid pulled up a chair and sat beside Devona's bed. He grabbed the hand on her uninjured arm and held it tight.

"How did it go? Are you alright?" Reid questioned.

"Fine. They put me on pain medication, which I can imagine they already told you," Devona replied.

"Yes †hey did."

"I believe you have some explaining to do Mr.," Devona said seriously.

"That's Dr. to you," Reid joked. Devona smiled at that.

"So."

Reid sighed, it pained him to remember what happened all those years ago. When Addi was alive, "It was 18 years ago and we were working on a case. I left work late that night and they got me, Sam and Luke, that's how I met your mother. She was being held captive in the same room as me and we worked together to escape. Sam shot me, and… I almost died. Morgan ended up killing Luke but Sam got away," Reid paused, "Remember the scars on Aunt Alex's arms that you were always asking about? That was Sam's attempt to kill her. I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier. I was afraid."

"What did he do to you?" Devona asked after a moment of silence, "He didn't just keep you. He must've done something."

"You're right. Sam starved and beat us. Luke helped but he felt more remorse, you could see it in the way he moved. For some reason he didn't enjoy it as much as Sam," Reid explained.

"Why didn't you ever tell me," Devona asked.

Reid sighed, "I was afraid of him. I hoped that one day we would find his body somewhere, starved to death or something. But I knew he was still out there and I never truly accepted that. I wanted to hide you from reality."

"I understand."

Reid looked at Devona, shocked. He'd expected much worse then that. But he had to accept it.

"Thank you," Reid leaned in and hugged her tight, "Do you want to talk about what happened?"

"Not yet."

"I know."

* * *

"I just got a call from Reid. Devona is awake," Hotch told the team, "is everyone done their paper work?"

Everyone nodded.

"Good. Left's go," The whole team left their desks and headed out the door with Hotch. The sun was shining bright, but not hot. There was a nice breeze in the air. It was as if the weather was celebrating that Devona was safe. It was a nice day, not the kind of day where you'd want to be sitting in a hospital.

Prentiss had joined the team for their trip to visit Devona. She had decided to work with the team for a couple of months to make up for the times she didn't visit. Also so she could get to know Devona. Gideon also had a hotel in the area so he could be with Devona.

Prentiss hopped in the passenger seat of Hotch's SUV.

"It's good to have you back," Hotch said as he did up his seatbelt.

"Good to be back."

"How is your job?" Hotch asked.

"Difficult and frustrating. But I manage."

Hotch was still upset with Prentiss for leaving them for so long without visiting, while Prentiss was mad because the team accused her of never visiting, while they did the exact same thing. Who said it had to be her who visits? Most of the team was just glad that Prentiss was here now but not Hotch. Prentiss understood that it wouldn't be easy for the whole team to come at the same time but it was also difficult for her because she had a team of her own. Though she did have a couple of vacations over the years. Now Prentiss really wished she had visited, she just wanted everything to be all right between her and Hotch again.

The drive to the hospital was long and Prentiss couldn't bear much more of the silence between them.

"Hotch, I'm really sorry," Prentiss apologized.

"Are you? Emily, you ignored us for 5 whole years."

"I wasn't ignoring you. I read every single email and letter. I have so many pictures of Jack, Devona, Henry, Andrew, Briar, and Duane on my desk back at my office."

"You didn't show up and mine and Beth's wedding. You didn't mention my daughter, did you even know I have a daughter?"

"Hotch, I'm sorry. I was working this huge case during your and Beth's wedding. I would have done anything to be there," Prentiss took a breath, "and I know you have a daughter. Her name is… Addi, after Addi, and she's 12."

"Her name is Kathryn, after Addi," Hotch took his eyes off the road for a moment to glare at Prentiss, and then continued to drive. Prentiss then realized that her argument was useless. She hadn't even remembered Kathryn's name.

Hotch and Prentiss arrived at the hospital before anyone else. JJ had Blake with her and they'd decided to pick up Henry, Andrew and Briar on the way. Morgan, with Fabian and Garcia, wanted to pick up little Duane since he had been so eager to see his injured cousin.

Hotch and Prentiss entered the hospital in silence. They approached the reception desk where a man sat, staring at the computer monitor while occasionally clicking on the mouse.

"Devona Reid. Where's her room?" Hotch asked calmly.

"Um, Miss Reid, um, room 100. Down the hall and to your… left," the man said in a dull and robotic voice. Hotch glared at him and continued turned to the halls. There were 3 and the man didn't seem to care because he didn't even point it out which one it was. They read the sign that said "rooms 100-200" and strode down that hall. They turned left like the sign instructed and immediately saw room 100. The door was transparent and they could see Devona lying in her bed and Reid sitting in a chair next to her. They were deep in conversation and Prentiss felt bad for interrupting when Hotch barged in the room with her on his heels.

"How are you?" Hotch asked.

"Alright. Thanks for asking," Devona replied in a raspy voice, then turned to Prentiss, "Emily Prentiss right?"

"That's me," Prentiss replied.

"Nice to meet you properly," Devona smiled. Hotch glared at Prentiss for that.

"So, both bullets are out, she's on pain medication and she's safe from infection for now," Reid explained.

"I could have told them that myself. My mouth and vocal chords are still in perfect condition," Devona said to Reid.

"Yes but you did get whipped in the throat and it hurts to talk to long and loud. You told me that yourself!" Reid protested.

"I can still talk!"

"Anyways," Hotch said with a grin. It was good to see Devona and Reid having their silly arguments, like they normally did.

"So where is the rest the team?" Reid asked.

"On their way. They wanted to pick up the kids," Hotch said.

"Here they are," Devona commented while craning her neck to see around Prentiss and through the door where the rest of the team and children were heading through the hall towards Devona's room.

Hotch, Prentiss, and Reid all turned to see them striding down the hall with serious looks on their faces. All worried about Devona's condition. They watched as Morgan, Garcia, Rossi, Blake, JJ, Fabian, Jack, Henry, Andrew, and Duane, with the dark and serious looks on their faces, all passed right in front of Devona's door without even noticing.

"Where are they going?" Prentiss asked. Devona, Reid, Prentiss and Hotch all suddenly burst into laughter, it was painful for Devona but she kept laughing anyways, it was good to finally hurt for the right reasons. It was just so hilarious to see them looking so serious and miss the door completely even though it was directly in front of them and they were staring at it the whole time. In fact it wasn't that funny, but that's why it was so funny.

**"I wanted to eat her pain, take it into me and make it my own."**

**-Ann Patchett**


	31. Chapter 31

**Hi everyone! I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Sorry about how weird the updates were this week. It should be normal from now on.**

Prentiss called the group back to room 100. When she'd found them they were as confused as ever about how they'd missed the door directly in front of their faces. They all had a laugh about it too.

"That guy at the desk isn't very helpful," Morgan had said.

Prentiss returned with the rest of them and they were all so glad to see Devona.

"Hey cuz! How ya doin?" Henry said as he leaned in to give Devona an awkward hug.

"Not my best day," Devona replied.

"DEVY!" Duane shouted excitedly as he ran into the room and tried to jump onto the bed to give Devona a hug. Unfortunately he was too short to jump up onto the bed. So Morgan lifted Duane easily off the ground and onto Devona's bed where she received a bone-crushing hug from her little cousin.

"Hey Duane!" she said through her grin.

After the "hello"s and "I'm so glad you're ok"s, Morgan started up the conversation that they were all dreading. It made the whole room fall silent as they anticipated Devona's answers, except for Duane, he just giggled as he had no idea the seriousness of the conversation.

"Devona, I'm glad to say that Sam is dead," Morgan said.

"I heard. Thank goodness," Devona replied.

"But then there's Alec," Morgan said.

Devona sighed, "I told you, he is innocent. He didn't put a finger on me. Sam tried to make him but he didn't."

"He's going to have to be brought in for questioning," Hotch pointed out.

"I know."

"He's going to end up in court."

"I know."

"You're going to have to be there."

"I know."

The room went so silent, you could hear a pin drop if someone were to drop one.

"It's going to be difficult talking in front of court about what happened to me but I can do it. I have to. But before I do, I want to talk to you about it. I don't think I'm quite ready at the moment, but in a day or two I will be. I need to talk to Alec too. I trust every one of you and I need your help," Devona said as a tear fell down her face at the mere memory of what happened.

"Don't cry Devy," Duane said and hugged her tight.

* * *

Devona was lying in her hospital bed with Reid standing by her side. She had put on a proper outfit for her guest today, a green blouse and black yoga pants. She didn't care how she looked but she certainly wasn't going to let this guest see her in one of those hospital outfits.

Reid was nervous, more nervous then Devona it seemed. After the recent evens he didn't trust this guest at all, even though he used to. Today was the day that Alec was to visit. It had already been 2 days since the rescue and Reid was worried for his daughter's safety. He was worried, Devona had specifically asked that no one be in the room while she was talking to Alec, but what if Alec was faking his kindness so that he could wait and get Devona now. No one would be in the room if it happened, so they just had to trust that Devona knew what she was doing.

They saw Alec coming from a ways away. Hotch and Morgan were on either side of him, making sure he didn't try to pull anything. At the door, Hotch took the bag Alec had been carrying and swung it over his own shoulder, to investigate later.

Alec came into the room and Reid glared at him. Alec's look of self-confidence faltered as Reid stared him down.

"You have 10 minutes, not a second more," Morgan said harshly, then left with Hotch and Reid. Alec made sure that the door had clicked all the way closed before speaking. He knew that if overheard, it could get both Devona and himself in major trouble.

"Why did you lie for me?" Alec asked as he turned to Devona.

"I had to. I couldn't just let them arrest you like that, it was your father, he was the one that put you up to this," Devona explained, "you wouldn't have done any of it if it weren't for him."

Alec had a hard time coming up with an argument for that. It was true, his father had made him do it, though he had hurt her. He didn't have to, it would have caused him a lot of pain if he hadn't done it, but he did.

Alec leaned in and hugged Devona gently, "Thank you."

"Anytime. So you aren't gunna tell them the truth?" Devona asked.

"No. We'll have to lie, but it will have to be convincing," Alec said.

"Obviously."

"My father isn't here to say what actually happened, which is a relief. You were told right? He's dead," he said.

"Ya, I heard. I'm sorry Alec," Devona said with sympathy in her eyes.

"Don't be. My father was brutal. He tried to raise me to hurt people. The reason I went to school where I did was because of you. I'm so sorry Devon but he was making me follow you from the start. I was young and afraid, I couldn't refuse, and I didn't know you then. You changed me, I could have been like my father but you helped me change my fate. Thank you," Alec said.

After taking a breath, he leaned down and kissed Devona. She was shocked, but didn't push him away. It was a moment before Alec pulled away, his cheeks going scarlet.

"I'm sorry," Alec said after a moment.

"Don't be," Devona paused, "It's been 4 minutes and 37 seconds. I suggest that we start having a normal conversation."

"Right."

* * *

Reid exited room 100 with Hotch and Morgan. They strode down the hall to a dining room where the team was waiting. They all sat at a long rectangular table, even though it was lunch, none of them ate, they were all to nervous about what might happen to Devona.

"How was he?" Emily asked as they approached.

"Nervous. He was avoiding eye contact and was very fidgety. He was more comfortable when he entered room 100. That could be good or bad," Hotch said.

"Good being he trusts her and he never actually hurt her. The bad being that he knows that she's weak at the moment and she was tricked into believing him," Morgan said.

"But don't you find it weird that, not saying I don't trust Devona, but isn't it weird that she says that Alec did nothing but has to talk to him before he goes in to questioning?" Blake asked.

"I don't think she's lying, but yes, it is a bit suspicious," Morgan said.

"So what if it is a lie?" Fabian asked.

"We can read observe him in questioning and his actions should tell us whether or not he is lying," Hotch said.

"Speaking of, when are we going to question him?"

"As soon as we can. We'll have him in captivity until then," Hotch explained.

**"Darkness cannot drive out darkness, only light can do that. Hate cannot drive out hate, only love can do that."**

**-Martin Luther King Jr.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Hi! Sorry for not updating yesterday I was just so tired. I usually update at 11pm just so you know, in case you're in a different time zone, and it was a long day so I just needed sleep. It's already 11:24 so I guess I should get to it. Enjoy!**

The room in which Alec was going to be questioned was bright but small. The one-way glass took the length of a whole wall, while the other three walls painted a metallic grey. The one light on the ceiling gave off more light then would be expected of a small ceiling light. A small table sat in the middle of the room with a chair tucked nicely underneath the far side. The chair was facing the mirror so whoever was watching from the other side of the one-way glass could see the face of whoever was sitting in the chair. With cameras in every corner of the room, there were no windows and no way of getting out.

Reid and Hotch stood on the side of the one-way glass that was on the outside of the cruel little room. Alec was to arrive any minute, along with Morgan and the rest of the team. It had been 5 days since Alec had come to talk to Devona in the hospital. Devona was doing great and healing well, she could now move around in a wheel chair but had not yet been discharged from the hospital (though it was bound to happen any day). She had tried walking several times with no success but could easily make her way around in a wheelchair. Maybe that was why she hadn't been released yet.

Reid sighed, Hotch sighed in return. For the past couple of minutes they had communicated through sighs since their conversation earlier, which had ended short due to inability to find anything to say.

Reid felt his pocket buzz, someone was calling him. He plucked the phone out of his pocket to see Devona's number on screen. Sliding the screen of his iPhone to answer the call, he put his phone up to his ear and said, "Hello? Are you OK?"

"Jeez! Just cuz I'm calling you doesn't mean that I'm dying! Aunt Penny just told me that Alec's questioning is today. I want to be there," Devona replied in a rush.

"Wait, what?" It took Reid a minute to process what she'd asked, "Why do you want to come?"

"I want to see what he says. I want to know if I should trust him, you told me that you thought he was lying to me to gain my trust and hurt me later on. Well wouldn't it be best if I could get see and tell for myself if I should trust him. It only makes sense."

"The questioning starts in 5 minutes, there's no time."

"You're FBI! You can postpone this thing for 10 extra minutes. It's important. Please!" Devona begged through the phone.

Reid sighed, "Hang on," then turned to Hotch. Before Reid could say anything Hotch said, "Go get her."

"OK I'll be there in 5 minutes."

* * *

"Devona and Reid should be back any minute," Hotch said, "I had a feeling she would want to come, and we can use that to our advantage. If we profile both of them then we can probably get more information."

"So we profile both Alec and Devona at the same time?" Fabian asked.

"I want to split the group in half, some to observe Devona and the rest to observe Alec. Blake, JJ and Fabian, I want you to profile Devona, don't make it too obvious though. Everyone else focus on Alec. Morgan, you're going to talk to him."

* * *

Devona clicked "end call" on her phone. That had gone better than expected. She had wanted to witness Alec's questioning but it would be suspicious to just want to be there for no reason. So she'd thought about it for a while and came up with no better idea than what her father had been warning her about through the past week.

She smiled to herself then pushed a button on the wall that called Clarisse, the nurse, into her room. It was only seconds before Clarisse was at her door.

"How can I help you Dev?" Clarisse asked as she walked in.

"I'm going out, can you help me get ready? My dad will be here any minute."

"Where are you going?" Clarisse asked suspiciously.

"I'm needed at a questioning."

"How long will you be gone?"

"An hour, maybe."

"Alright, but technically you're supposed to have me with you wherever you go."

"Great! You can come too."

Clarisse smiled at Devona's eagerness and helped her to sit up and pick and outfit. She chose a blue t-shirt that was one size to big and baggy jeans with a belt. Everything she wore had to be too big so that she didn't disturb the bandaging on any of her wounds. Devona was soon in her temporary wheelchair, eager to go.

Minutes later, Reid sped into room 100.

"Come on, we've got to go. Oh right the wheelchair, didn't think about that," Reid panicked; he needed to get back ASAP. He'd just received a text from Hotch saying that he couldn't wait much longer to start.

"We'll figure out something, let's go."

Clarisse, while pushing Devona, and Reid sped to his SUV and managed to shove the not-that-big wheel chair into the back seat next to Clarisse. While Reid drove and Devona sat in the passenger seat. They were back in less than 5 minutes.

Once inside, Clarisse made sure Devona was comfortable and had a good view of the interrogation room before exiting. She was only a nurse and not technically allowed to witness these things.

Devona, Reid, Hotch, Blake, Fabian, Prentiss, and JJ watched as Morgan entered the interrogation room to a terrified Alec. Morgan wouldn't have been Devona's choice to question Alec but by interfering anymore, it would just become suspicious.

"Alec Greene, did you or did you not hurt Devona Reid while she was imprisoned at your father's house?" Morgan asked. There was a pause where Alec just stared down at his fidgeting hands. Devona hoped that he was going to follow their plan, but tried not to show her nerves. The one disadvantage of her being there was that the team could profile her along with Alec.

"I did not," he replied finally. Morgan had a disbelieving look in his eyes.

"Then tell me what happened, Alec," Morgan taunted.

"It was my father, Sam, er, Samuel. It was his idea. I told him that I was meeting a friend that day and he kept asking me about her and eventually he said he wanted to meet Devona. I-I thought that he thought there was maybe something between us… which there wasn't! So I went and I asked Devona if she wanted to meet him and she said sure. I had no idea what he had planned," Alec said.

"So what happened in there Alec?" Morgan asked suspiciously.

"I drove her to my house and I introduced her to Samuel. He hit her on the head with a baseball bat. A _baseball bat!_" Alec said almost as though he didn't believe it himself. Just thinking about that hit made Devona's head hurt. "He tied her to a chair and locked her in a room. He told me that it was my destiny to become what he was. He made me watch as he hurt her. I tried to stop him, I did. He threatened to kill me," Alec started tearing up, "So when he was sleeping I went to Devona and I patched up her injuries and I tried to make a plan for her to escape without my father noticing."

"So you tried to help her but you never actually did? Were you giving her false hope, Alec? Were you doing it so you could hurt her now?" Morgan questioned.

"No. No, I wasn't," Alec said boldly. Without another word, Morgan stormed out to the room to the team. Alec looked pleased with himself.

"I can't crack him," Morgan said to the team.

Blake touched Devona's uninjured shoulder lightly. "I think it's time that you went back to the hospital," she suggested.

"But I've hardly been here 10 minutes!" Devona objected.

"I know but this is FBI stuff. We can't have you here, especially if you're the victim," Blake said. Devona realized that Blake was right and started wheeling sadly to the exit. Devona felt a push from behind as Reid began to steer Devona out of the room to Clarisse. She looked up in surprise.

"Done already?" She asked.

"The rest of this is FBI business," Reid explained quickly, "I'll drive you two back to the hospital."

Hotch watched as the door slammed behind the Reids. He then turned to the team.

"What was her reaction?" Morgan asked.

"She showed no emotions," Hotch said.

"But we all know that she's good at hiding them. She _was _raised by profilers," Fabian pointed out.

"Well, with what we've got, I'd say that Devona was telling the truth and Alec is too. He never meant to hurt her and he never will."

_1 week later…_

**I chose this quote as a little cliffhanger for you all. ;)**

**"Three things cannot be long hidden: the sun, the moon and the truth."**

**-Buddha**


	33. Chapter 33

**Hello you brilliant, awesome, amazing, incredible readers. I'm sorry for the shakiness of updates lately. It's been getting hard for me to find time to update every night. I will try to update daily but it may be difficult. Also, what would you guys think of a Sherlock, Criminal Minds crossover?**

Devona was relieved to have been released from the hospital a few days early. She still had crutches to help her walk but she was free to go wherever she wanted whenever she wanted. Devona did miss Clarisse but she had missed Violet even more while she had been in the hospital and was happy to be able to do stuff with her again.

The blaring alarm near-deafened Devona as she was woken from her deep sleep. She pulled herself out of bed and hit the 'snooze' button. Today was the first day of trial and it was 7:30 in the morning. Trial started at 9.

The days before, Devona had been shopping with Violet to find a good court outfit, they'd chosen a black skirt, white blouse and a small black jacket. Devona took a quick shower then put on the clothes, making sure there wasn't a spot on them. She decided not to put on any makeup after researching the night before that women who wear less makeup are more likely to be honest. Besides, she looked fine without it. Once she was dressed, she strode out to the rest of the house.

Morgan and Reid sat in the kitchen and turned to face her when she suddenly hobbled out on her crutches.

"I thought it was going to take you a lot longer than that sweetheart. It is trial day, you know that right?" Morgan teased. Devona glanced at the clock, it was only 8:20, she had rushed it.

"Do I still look fine?" she asked.

"Better than ever," Reid said.

"OK," Devona lowered herself into a chair next to Morgan, who looked at her with concern in his eyes.

"You're going to have to talk in front of everyone today. If you can't do it then you don't have to," Morgan said, wrapping his hand around hers and squeezing it comfortingly.

"I know. I can do it, if it means keeping Alec out of jail then I'll have to," Devona said.

"Do you want something to eat?" Reid asked.

"No thank you."

"Right. Then we should get going, better to be early than late," Reid said. He then stood up and headed to the front door. Devona was about to follow him when Morgan grabbed her wrist.

"He hurt you didn't he."

"Wait, what?"

"Alec, he did do something in there. Devona it's obvious to me. Your dad doesn't know, he's to upset at the moment, but I do Devona. What really happened?" Morgan whispered. Devona was panicked for a moment.

"D-Don't tell. Please," Devona could feel her heart pounding.

"Sweetheart, I won't tell. If it's that important to you I won't. Just know the seriousness of what you're doing."

"I know, I know," Devona whispered so Morgan almost couldn't hear it. Morgan stood up, pulling Devona into a big hug. She buried her face in his shoulder while he stroked her back and whispered that he understood.

"Are you guys coming or what?" Reid shouted. Morgan and Devona immediately broke away from their hug. Morgan pressed his finger to his lips and made a "shh" sound, telling Devona that he would keep her secret a secret. Devona thanked him by nodding her head. They strode down to the front door.

* * *

They walked into the building together. They passed through many levels of security before they were waiting outside the courtroom. Waiting for them there was JJ, Hotch, Blake, Fabian, Rossi, Gideon, Prentiss, Garcia, Henry, and Jack. Henry stood at Devona's arrival.

"Henry? What are you doing here? Don't you have school?" Devona fired questions at him.

"Whoa slow down," he joked, "I took the day off to be with you during this time of cruelness."

Devona giggled.

"Are you nervous?" He asked.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Just asking."

Henry grabbed Devona's hand and squeezed it comfortingly. It had been a few months since Henry had started like that. He would either wrap his arm around Devona or hold her hand. Devona wasn't quite sure what to think of it.

The team plus Gideon, Rossi and Jack, stood behind them discussing the trial. Devona glanced to see what they were doing but they were all huddled together talking in a hush, except for Jack who stood awkwardly outside of that group. He caught Devona's eye, smiled and walked over to stand beside her and Henry.

"Hey," he said.

"Hi," Devona and Henry said in sync. That was all they said. Devona checked her watch. 8:42. _Great, 18 more minutes. _She thought.

It was 8:58 when they were called in. She swore she caught a glimpse of Alec's golden hair as she was walking in with the crowd of a team.

The courtroom wasn't big. It was a small room with a high ceiling. There was just enough room for everyone needed and a couple of spectators. The jury was already seated comfortably and so were a few spectators, to Devona, they looked like students.

Eventually Henry and Devona were separated so Devona sat in between Morgan and Reid. She looked over to the other side of the room where Alec was seated. His blonde hair was neatly combed and he wore a clean black suit, something Devona never imagined him wearing. _Ever. _Sitting next to Alec was a man, who Devona imagined was his lawyer by the confidence in his posture and his briefcase, had hardly any of his thin black hair and square glasses.

Devona turned to see how full the place was and surprisingly enough, it wasn't very full. It was nothing like the trials she'd seen on TV or read about it books. There weren't reporters at every corner and it wasn't filled with as many people as it could hold. It was almost calm, except for all the tension in the air.

They waited patiently for everyone to file in and settle down. When the judge walked in, everyone stood, as confusing at it all was, Devona stood too. She sat down with the rest of the group once the judge had taken his seat.

Devona examined the jury. It seemed that they hadn't taken as much care in dressing for the occasion. There was a woman who wore a black dress, it wasn't as much for the courtroom as it was for a party at a bar, a man sat beside her in a grey t-shirt and baggy jeans. It looked as though he was trying to talk to her but she just stared into the distance. There were two identical men and a woman who looked very similar. _Triplets, _Devona thought. There was a bigger man with what looked like his wife. The man's beard was ridiculously long and greasy, the woman didn't seem too please to be sitting next to him in such a messy state either. Then there was one man with curly ginger hair and thick glasses. He had a notepad in front of him and a pen clutched in his hand, he looked eager to start. There was also a young blonde woman, a dark haired man, another blonde woman who had her hair cut short, a darker skinned woman with her hair back in a braid. They all looked normal, but there was a man that really made Devona uneasy. He was a large man with long frizzy hair and beard. He reminded her of Hagrid from Harry Potter, just not so tall. He wore a white shirt that was stained in seven different places and black and white striped pants. Devona was worried. These people were to decide the fate of Alec, half of them looked like they didn't even care.

The judge cleared his throat then announced, "Alec Lucas Greene, you stand accused of the torture of Devona Reid. How do you plead?"

Alec stood. There was no hesitation when he said, "Not guilty."

"Very well." The judge said.

The Crown prosecutor approached his stand, "Your Honor, members of the jury we will prove that on the days June 17th to June 20th, the defendant did willingly kidnap Devona Reid and participate in her torture. We will show that when Devona was being hurt, the defendant did nothing to help."

Reid slipped his hand into Devona's sweaty grasp. Morgan glanced at her occasionally to make sure she was OK. Devona tried to hold back a yawn, the night before she had been up late thinking about the trial and hadn't managed to fall asleep until at least 2 in the morning. She thought that yawning wasn't the appropriate thing to do in the courtroom.

This was going to be a long trial.

**"A lie gets halfway around the world before the truth has a chance to get it's pants on."**

**-Winston Churchill**


	34. Chapter 34

**Hi! I'm going to do a double update today because I'm not going to be able to post again until Friday. Sorry. I also wanted to say that I have no experience in court, everything I know I found online and it's going by the Ontario Court of Justice rules. **

The Crown prosecutor strode up to Alec, "I call my first witness, William Hills, to stand."

Devona recognized him as soon as she saw him. It was the lead singer in the band Alec and Devona had seen the day of the abduction. His blonde hair was short and he wore a suit. He was nicely dressed for someone like him. Devona remembered seeing him in school a couple of times, he was one of those kids who wore their pants too low and thought he was the best at everything. To see him in a suit was almost unbelievable.

"Alec is one of my best friends," he said quickly.

"How would you describe Alec Greene as a friend?"

"Well he's quiet. He usually eats lunch with us and he sometimes hangs out with us after school. But he seems so out of it sometimes. He always stares at that Devona girl, well, _her," _William said, gesturing towards Devona.

"Who else is in your 'group' of friends?" The Crown prosecutor asked.

"There's Liam, Liam Johnson, Evan Stone, Peter Welch, and this girl Rayven Scott."

"Does the defence have any questions for Mr. Hills?" The Crown prosecutor asked, when no one answered he dismissed William.

"The Crown calls Liam Johnson to the stand," the Crown prosecutor said. A man came in the courtroom with Liam at his heels. _Liam, Evan, Peter and Raven must not be allowed in the room until it is their turn. _Devona thought.

Liam had light brown hair, the same shade as Devona's, and it was tied back in a ponytail because it was that long. It had been well washed, as Devona remembered it had been greasy and messy when Devona and Alec went to see him play. He was the guitarist.

"Liam Johnson, what is your relationship with Alec Green?" The Crown prosecutor asked.

"He hung out with us all the time, but he's, like, different 'r somethin'. I don't know him, like, at all. I just seen him with us, and he's quiet y'know. Can hardly keep a conversation going with him."

"What was it like 'hanging out' with him?"

"Well, he never did want much trouble. We went off on Halloween at late at night an' we invited him but he didn't want nothin' to do with it. He's too good if y'ask me. When he does come with us places, like to band practiced 'n' stuff he always sits quiet."

The Crown prosecutor huffed. Liam was useless to the Crown. Devona felt a bit of hope spark inside of her, because his friends were all saying that Alec was a good kid. This was bound to get the jury's attention and consider his innocence. Though, just because he was a good kid doesn't mean he couldn't hurt someone.

"You said you didn't know him well. Right Mr. Johnson?" The Crown prosecutor asked after a moment.

"Yup. Too quiet, don't really know a thing 'bout him," Liam said. _Good going Liam. _Devona rolled her eyes. Reid squeezed Devona's hand is reassurance and Devona squeezed his back, notifying him that she was doing OK.

"Does the defence have an questions for Mr. Johnson?" The Crown asked.

"Yes. I do," Alec's lawyer said, standing up from his seat. "Mr. Johnson, what was Alec's behavior like outside of school?"

"Well, like I said, he was real quiet. He was good, never wantin' to hurt no one. He kept us outta trouble a couple a times. Saved us from gettin' bad ideas in out heads," Liam said.

"Bad ideas? What kind of bad ideas?" Alec's lawyer asked.

"Well we wanted to all try a cigarette once but then Alec told us 'bout this whole thing you could get and it'd kill ya if you smoked. There's more, do you want me to say?"

"That's alright Mr. Johnson. So Alec Greene saved a bunch of teenagers from smoking and destroying their lungs, therefore preventing another few cases of lung cancer," Alec's lawyer said, turning to the jury, "No further questions. Mr. Johnson you may take a seat."

Liam went off in the same direction that William had. A few of the jury glance at each other and exchange whispers. Devona could tell that Alec's lawyer's point had an effect on them and possibly their decision.

"The Crown calls to the stand Peter Welch."

Again, Peter came from outside the courtroom with a man guiding him. He was short and trembling. He did not want to be there, he looked like he was going to cry. His normally messy, mousy hair was combed back. His blue eyes were filled with terror. He didn't look like a high school student, he looked like he was still in middle school.

"Peter Welch, how would you describe Alec Greene?"

"I d-didn't r-really know him, n-not until n-now," he stuttered, "He was quiet I g-guess."

The Crown prosecutor managed to question all of Alec's friends. In the end they all said the same thing, Alec was quiet, tried to stay out of it but didn't want them to get into trouble. To Devona it was exhausting to hear the same thing over and over again. It kept her wondering if the jury was getting bored and reconsidering. They seemed like the type of jury to get bored and stop paying attention.

"Would Ian Newman take the stand, please."

A bald man with black glasses and a thick moustache stepped forward. Devona recognized him as her grade 12 English teacher, Mr. Newman. He was lanky but had a friendly gleam in his eyes. Devona remembered that he was one of the teachers that she loved and actually had fun in his classes. He was always joking around with students, he was almost every grade 12 student's favourite.

"Mr. Newman, you are Alec's homeroom teacher this year. Is that correct?"

"Yes, I am," Mr. Newman replied.

"Mr. Newman, what grade did Alec Greene come to Quantico High School?"

"Well Alec is a year ahead of his age. So he came into grade 9 a year early but it was grade 9."

"Which was the year after Devona arrived. Is that correct?"

"Objection!" Alec's lawyer yelled, "Alec happened to be a year behind Devona in school, it doesn't mean that he came to that school specifically to stalk her!"

"Overruled," the judge said.

"Well, he did come a year after Devona," Mr. Newman agreed.

"And is it true that you were asked by Dr. Spencer Reid to watch over her during her time at Quantico?"

"That is true."

"What did you observe Mr. Newman?"

"Devona was a good student. She got bullied occasionally but I always tried my best to help out."

"What about Alec Greene. Is it true that they spent a lot of time together?"

"Alec didn't start talking to Devona until he was in grade 10 and her in grade 11, but yes they did become good friends. I found myself having to look out for her less because Alec was doing that for me."

There was silence in the room for a moment. A golden moment for Devona to process what had just been said. The jury seemed very into what was going on and Devona desperately wished that she could be in their heads for just a moment to hear what they were thinking about Alec now. Not much had been said against him but the Crown seemed to be trying to convince them that Alec had been stalking her from the start and Devona found that she almost believed it herself.

"Does the defence wish to question Mr. Newman?" The Crown prosecutor turned to Alec's lawyer.

"Yes. Mr. Newman, we have Mr. Greene's school record here. Is it true that he attended Antietam Elementary school before moving to Quantico?"

"That is true."

"And Devona attended Ashland Elementary school?"

"Correct."

"So it looks to me like both Alec and Devona graduated from their elementary schools and moved to a high school in the area. Just a coincidence, do you agree?"

"I agree."

"No further questions," Alec's lawyer sat next to Alec. Mr. Newman thanked the judge them scurried back to his seat. Devona let out a breath, Alec's lawyer was good.

The judge checked his watch, "The court will recess 'till 1:30pm."

Devona stood up immediately and grabbed her crutches. She wanted to be out of there as soon as she could. While trying to make a quick escape from the room, she stood up way to fast and began to feel dizzy and nauseous. But she continued to make her way out of the room despite the dizziness that threatened to take over.

Devona had been wandering the halls when she realized that she had been going nowhere in particular and had no idea where she was anymore. She decided to sit down on a bench near by while she tried to figure things out. Once beginning to regain control over herself when she saw Henry approaching the bench where she sat.

"Devona, what happened? You just left," Henry asked.

"I'm sorry. I needed to be out of there."

"I get that. But you scared everyone, they think something's wrong."

Devona leaned her head of Henry's shoulder as he sat down beside her, and he wrapped his arm around her. She buried her face in his shoulder and tried to keep the tears from coming. The courtroom, the trial, the judge, everything terrified Devona to no end. What if someone were to find out that they were lying, Alec could go to jail and just the thought of it made her sick. If the court were to find out that Devona was going along with the lie it could get her in huge trouble. She just wanted it all to end.

"C'mon we should get you back to the team."

_Later that night…_

**"The love of family and the admiration of friends is much more important than wealth or privilege.**

**-Charles Kuralt**


	35. Chapter 35

**Hi! I think I'm going to try and update twice on Friday for you guys.**

Devona walked into her room and collapsed on her bed. The day had been exhausting. The Crown had questioned Alec's friends and all of his teachers. They'd gone nowhere and Devona wondered why they hadn't stopped after the second teacher and gotten on to more important people. She was sure that tomorrow was the day that she would be questioned.

Devona felt her phone buzz in her pocket. She reached for it and read the text that she had just received. It was from Violet saying, _How did it go? _Devona replied with _Long, boring, going back tomorrow. _After a minute or two Violet texted back, _come over? _Then Devona replied, _Be there in 20, _then turned off her phone and changed into a more comfortable outfit.

"I'm going to Violet's," Devona said as she came out of her room and headed for the front door.

"I'll drive you. I'm heading out to the office anyways," Reid replied.

"OK."

Reid grabbed a coat and followed Devona outside. They hopped in the SUV and Reid drove in the direction to Violet's house, which was on the way to the Bureau. Reid dropped Devona off and headed to the office, Hotch had called them all in to discuss a case they'd been assigned.

Reid strode into the bureau and sat at his desk. The rest of the team was there too but they were all pretty quiet, all focused on paperwork, except for Morgan who stared off into the distance. Reid had no paperwork on his desk so he leaned towards Morgan.

"Do you know what Hotch called us here for?" he asked.

"No. I don't think it's too important though," Morgan replied after he snapped out of his daze. As if on cue, Hotch called the team in. They all sat around the round table and waited for Garcia to display something with the projector, but she didn't. She seemed just as confused as everyone else.

Hotch finally spoke, "The new Section Chief has asked us to track down any family that Sam had or has. While Devona was being held captive there Sam mentioned something about a family tradition, which means, if there's more people in the Greene family then they could be kidnapping and murdering people too. Garcia you'll need to search to see if Lucas or Lucas' parents had any other children, and if Garcia finds anyone, we'll all be traveling to wherever he or her is and question them. We also need to talk to Alec tomorrow about any aunts, uncles, brothers or sisters he may have had."

"Alright," Everyone replied.

"The Section Chief asked me to call you tonight to talk about this so I'm sorry for wasting your time," Hotch said with a straight face then left the room.

"I never really thought about Sam having family. That's a good idea!" Blake commented.

"It could be dangerous too. What if Sam's family knows about the Reids, they could be planning revenge as we speak," JJ said.

"Thanks for bringing that up JJ. That's really comforting," Reid said, "I'm sorry but I have to call my daughter and make sure she is OK."

"Spence I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"No, no I get it. Warning us. Got it."

Reid dialed Devona's cell phone number and held the phone up to his ear. Almost immediately after the second ring, Devona picked up.

"Hi," she said.

"Hi. Are you OK?" Reid asked.

"Ya, why?"

"OK good. Just don't leave Violet's house until I come to pick you up. Got that?"

"Yup."

"Good."

"Dad, is something wrong."

"Oh, no not at all. Well… I'll explain later," Reid said, then immediately hung up so that Devona wouldn't ask any more questions. Reid turned back to the team.

"Well I think I'm going home. I'm just about ready for bed," Morgan said, yawning.

"It's 8pm," Fabian commented, checking his watch.

"I know that smarty pants but I'm tired anyways, we can't all be as young as you," Morgan joked.

"See ya," JJ said as Morgan left the room.

"We should all get going," Garcia said.

* * *

The next morning, Devona dragged herself out of bed and tried to make herself look just as good, maybe better, than she did the day before. She put on a little bit of makeup to hide the dark circles under her eyes from being up so late 2 nights in a row. Devona soon realized that she couldn't wear the same outfit to trail twice and panicked. It was a silly thing to worry about but she couldn't stop thinking about what the jury, judge and _everyone _would think if she wore the same outfit twice. Devona dug around her room looking for something decent to wear. She eventually chose a black dress that she had worn to a funeral a year earlier. It was her grandmother Diana's, she remembered how sad her father had been at that time and tried to block out the tears.

She was ready to go about a half hour later.

They arrived 20 minutes early again. They went through the same security and were soon enough back in the courtroom, in the same seats with the same judge. Speaking of same, the man which Devona had been worried about the day before was still wearing the same outfit, with possibly a 8th stain on the side. _Ketchup, _Devona guessed without really meaning to.

The first witness for the day was Reid. It was a surprise to Devona and Reid too. The Crown prosecutor's first question to Reid was how him and Devona were related.

"Devona is my daughter," he answered.

"How long has Devona known Alec Greene?" Devona thought this was a stupid question because this had been pretty much the whole discussion the day before, but Reid replied anyways.

"Since she was in grade 10."

"How old was Devona when she was in grade 10?"

"She was 11."

"Young," he thought out loud, "Did she ever mention that Alec was a Greene?"

"No never. I'm not sure if she even knew."

"You've never met Alec Greene before this trial. Is that correct?"

"Yes it is."

"How would you describe their relationship before you knew the truth?"

"Devona was always telling me how she trusted him and how he helped her. He seemed like a good kid and she liked him very much."

The Crown prosecutor turned to Alec's lawyer, "Does the defence have any questions for Mr. Reid?"

"That's Dr. Reid," Reid corrected.

"Sorry. _Dr._ Reid? No? You may return to your seat Dr. Reid," The Crown prosecutor dismissed Reid.

"Thank you," Reid said.

"Devona Reid, would you please come to the stand," The Crown prosecutor calls.

Devona stood up, her legs suddenly felt like they couldn't support her weight but she walked to the witness box anyways. She had her fists clenched at her side, her palms sweating. She tried to look as calm as possible but it was difficult.

"Devona Reid, what happened to you those days while you were with the Greenes?"

The room fell silent, it had been quiet before but this was dead silence. As if everyone in the room was holding their breath, waiting for Devona's answer. Devona looked to where Morgan was sitting, he nodded comfortingly.

"I had agreed to meet Alec at a coffee shop to watch a band from our school. After the band was done he asked me if I wanted to meet his father." Devona had to slow down and steady her breathing. "I told him I would do it. Alec had just gone to get me some water when Sam p-pulled out a baseball bat and hit me on the head." Devona was having a hard time fighting back tears. "When I woke up Sam began to hurt me, he made Alec watch. When Alec tried to stop him, Sam would pull a gun o-or knife on him." Devona let the first tear slide down her cheek. She looked over at Alec who was eying her with concern. "At night, when Sam was sleeping, Alec would help me, patch me up and stuff. But that's what Sam would do all day, he would just hurt me." Devona finally let all the tears come, but didn't make a big deal of it. She still stood tall. "Finally, Sam tried to drown me but I fought back. Alec heard something going on and he ran outside to find Sam trying to drown me. I think he was shocked, but then they saved me."

"Thank you Devona. Would you tell us how Alec treated you as a friend?" The Crown, instead of having a cold hard stare, he looked at her with sympathy.

Devona was about to respond when the sound of gunshots filled the courtroom.

**I hope I've left you with the best cliffhanger ever for the next couple of days ;)**

**"Love never dies a natural death. It dies of blindness and errors and betrayals. It dies of weariness of witherings of tarnishings."**

**-Anais Nin**


	36. Chapter 36

**Hi! Sorry for not updating yesterday but I got really busy. I will be posting twice today!**

As soon as Devona took in what was going on, she dove to the ground to avoid being hit by any bullets. Her heart pounded against her chest, was her family OK? Was Henry OK? Was Alec OK? What was going on? How had automatic guns gotten into the building? The shots finally stopped. Devona stayed down, not daring to get up and look around. The room was quiet, was everyone dead? Devona kept coming up with the worst scenarios of what she would see if she looked up.

Devona was about to get up when someone did that for her. She heard someone move, whomever it was stood up and hobbled around a bit before shouting.

"It's OK. They're gone!" It was Alec's voice. After hearing it, Devona stood up immediately.

"Alec," she said, "are you alright?" Devona stepped out of the witness box and walked over to Alec, slowly because of her crutches, as some other people were getting up.

"I'm fine," he said, grabbing her arm, and steadying her.

"We need an ambulance in here!" Someone shouted from across the room. Almost the whole room turned towards the voice, it was an older man, crouched over a young boy who had a bloodstain on his chest. He had been shot. About half the people in the room pulled out their cell phones to call an ambulance.

Devona let go of Alec's hand and ran towards where the team had been sitting. She was glad to see that her father and Morgan were OK but JJ was crouched down over a body. It was Prentiss, she was breathing, but there was a huge bullet wound in her shoulder from where she had been hit.

"Emily! Emily stay with me! An ambulance will come!" JJ shouted. Prentiss' face was pale and she seemed hardly able to hear JJ.

Henry stood up and made his way over to Devona, "Are you OK?" he asked.

"I'm fine. What happened?"

"I have no idea."

Devona looked around the room. Many people were bleeding on the ground but all the jury members were fine. The judge and crown prosecutor were fine, and so were most of the people on the right side of the room, which is where Devona had been sitting. Alec had been sitting on the left and that's where most of the injured were. Something clicked in Devona's brain and she realized that the shooter or shooters were trying to hit Alec. She quickly turned to Alec and grabbed his arm.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Notice how almost all the people who got hurt are on the left side of the room. The shooter was aiming for you. We need to get you out of here, there's no guarantee that they're gone."

Devona guided him over to the witness' box.

"I can't leave my family while they're still here so just stay back here until someone gets here," Devona said.

"Who exactly is someone?" Alec asked but Devona was already heading back to Reid and Morgan. Alec sighed and ducked down so that he was out of sight. Devona hobbled over to Reid and he brought her into his arms. When he let her go, he continuously asked, "Are you hurt?" and Devona replied "No."

Within minutes, the police and many ambulances arrived. They sent Prentiss and many other injured off to a hospital, and checked everyone else for injuries. Once the police check around and verified that the shooter or shooters were gone, Alec came out from his hiding place.

"We need to go to the hospital, Prentiss shouldn't be there alone," Hotch said. Devona, Henry, Jack and the team got out of the building and into their SUVs as fast as they could. They arrived at the hospital and demanded to see Prentiss, but they made them wait in the waiting room as she was being treated. The waiting room was becoming only too familiar. After an hour or so, Hotch asked how much longer until they could see Emily.

"It could be a few hours, sir," the nurse replied. Hotch turned to the team.

"We have a case to get too. We'll have to go without Prentiss and we need to go as soon as we can. We can't leave her alone, so while we're gone, Devona, Jack, Henry, Gideon and Rossi you need to stay here. We shouldn't be long."

"I'm here, I'm here! Is Emily OK?" Garcia said as she ran through the doors into the waiting room, with a laptop bag slung over her shoulder.

"We haven't seen her yet. Garcia do you have the address of Sam's brother?" Hotch said.

"What? Sam has a _brother!" _Devona exclaimed.

"Yes, sir. I thought you'd ask, which is why I brought my laptop, which is also why it took me so long to get out here and I can open it up now," Garcia said, ignoring Devona. She sat down and pulled her laptop out of the case.

"Excuse me, no laptops in the waiting room please!" A nurse shouted. Morgan looked over then pulled out his credentials.

"We're FBI. We need to check something quickly and we promise to have it put away as soon as we can," Morgan said. The nurse pursed her lips then turned back to her work.

"OK so his name is Alexander Greene, which I'm assuming is where Alec got his name, anyways he is married to Marissa Greene and has a 13 year old daughter named Avery Greene," Garcia turned her laptop screen for everyone to see. On the monitor was who must have been Alexander and his family, a blonde male, almost exactly like Sam, an older woman and a young girl.

"Address?" Hotch asked.

"23 Hill Avenue."

"Not far. We're leaving. Now," Hotch strode out of the hospital, followed by the team but not Garcia. The team hopped in their SUVs and drove away. Garcia closed her laptop and placed it back in its bag. Devona, Jack, Henry, Rossi, Gideon and Garcia all looked at each other.

"So when were you planning on telling me that Sam has a brother?"

**"Numbing the pain for a while will only make it worse when you finally feel it."**

**-JK Rowling**


	37. Chapter 37

**Hi! This is my second update for today. What would you think of a sequel? It wouldn't be as long because I'm in the middle of working on something else. Thanks so much for sticking with my fanfic! **

Hotch rang the doorbell of number 23 Hill Avenue. After a minute, a woman with bright red hair answered the door, Marissa Greene. She was much different from her picture, she had a black eye and many cuts on her face. She wore a black turtleneck shirt and ragged jeans, covering most of her skin. She wore no jewelry or makeup.

Hotch and the rest of the team pulled out their credentials.

"FBI, are you Marissa Greene?" Hotch asked.

"Yes. You're FBI! Come in please!" Marissa exclaimed. She stepped out of the way so Hotch and the team could get in. The house was huge and expensive. Marissa led them to a room where they sat down and Marissa explained everything.

"Thank you so much for coming! I can assume you're here because of Alexander, right?"

"Yes, we are."

"Great! You have to take him away from me and my daughter."

"Why do you want us to take him away so badly?" Morgan asked.

"He is abusive to me and my daughter. He never lets me outside and my daughter is only allowed out to go to school. He's not much of a drinker, I think he hurts us because he likes too," Marissa began to sob, "He is trying to teach her to kill! He says it's family tradition."

"Why didn't you contact the police earlier?" Hotch asked coldly.

"We have 1 phone in this house, which is his cell phone. I am not allowed outside, if he found out that I answered the door then I would be dead."

"Where is your husband?" Fabian asked.

"He's gone to pick up Avery from school."

"So why don't you leave while he's gone?" Blake asked.

"He usually locks the door from the outside, I don't know why he didn't today but the neighbours are all on his side. Oh please help me!" Marissa cupped her face in her hands and fell onto Reid. He caught her in surprise and blushed.

"When did he leave?" Reid asked while gently trying to push her off him.

"He left about 10 minutes ago so he should be home any minute," she sat up and her eyes filled with fear. Just as she finished her sentence, a white van pulled up in front of the house. The door of the driver's seat and passenger's seat opened and a young girl with vibrant red hair like Marissa's and a man who was almost identical to Sam hopped out. The man like Sam had dark sunglasses over his eyes, a red t-shirt and jeans. A headband pulled the young girl's hair back, and she wore a yellow t-shirt with a black skirt. As the man realized that there was a new car in the driveway and that the door was wide open, he pulled off his sunglasses to reveal an evil look. He entered the house with the girl cautiously.

"Marissa, what's going on?" he asked. He hadn't seen the FBI agents yet, so they all pulled out their weapons and held them at the doorway where Alexander would soon walk through. The girl, Avery walked through the doorway first, her eyes lit up in shock at what she saw. JJ pulled her aside and out of the way of where the rest of the team was aiming.

When Alexander entered the room, he dropped his glasses and bolted out of the house with the team on his heels. He was ahead of them so no one was there to stop him when he jumped in his van and drove away.

"We have to follow him. JJ call for backup and direct them here, I want the whole team with me," Hotch ordered. So they all raced into the SUVs and followed Alexander.

* * *

"Emily Prentiss?" The nurse called. Devona, Henry, Jack, Gideon, Garcia and Rossi stood up at once.

"Follow me please."

They followed the nurse down an endless maze of hallways, all different colours, sizes, and shapes, until finally the nurse stopped in front of Prentiss' room.

"She's just come out of surgery so please keep it calm."

They crept into Prentiss' room to find that she was already awake.

"Hi Emily," Devona said.

"How's it going?" Rossi asked.

"I'm alright. It hurts but I'm OK," she replied, "Where's everyone else?"

"They had a case. Apparently it was important but they told us to stay here in case you woke up," Henry explained.

"Oh OK so they did that without me did they?" Prentiss said to herself.

"What?" Devona said.

"Nothing," Prentiss replied, "so what happened? How did I get shot?"

"Somehow, someone, got into the courtroom with an automatic gun and started shooting people. I think they were aiming for Alec because almost everyone around him got hurt," Devona explained.

"Wait, they?" Henry asked.

"Isn't it obvious. There were security guards all over the place, one person couldn't shoot that many people and take on the security guards at the same time. There was at least two," Devona said.

"She has a point," Rossi said.

"Well if they kill him then it'll save us a lot of trouble," Prentiss mumbled. Devona glared at Prentiss with anger in her eyes.

"Oh, uh, sorry," she said as her cheeks burned.

"Do we know if the shooters have been caught?" Jack asked.

"The shooters weren't seen entering or leaving," Gideon replied.

"Who would want to kill him that badly?" Henry said.

"Maybe it has to do with Sam's brother," Devona said.

**"Family means no one gets left behind or forgotten."**

**-David Ogden Stiers**


	38. Chapter 38

**Hi! Sorry for updating late, it was a busy day.**

"Surround the building! Make sure he can't get out!" Hotch ordered. The team had followed Alexander into town and he had just run into a small office building, with about 20 stories. They'd had to call for backup so there were officers swarming around the building.

"Evacuate the building!" An officer shouted.

"Let's get inside," Hotch told the team. They followed him through the front doors.

"Evacuate the building!" Morgan shouted. Several people got up to leave but others didn't hear and continued to do what they were doing.

"Hotch," Reid called. He stood beside the fire alarm and was ready to pull it.

"Do it."

Reid pulled the fire alarm and a loud wailing sound blared through the building. Suddenly everyone dropped what they were doing and evacuated the building. The team monitored everyone who left, to make sure Alexander wasn't one of them. Even after all the workers had left, there was still no sign of Alexander.

"We need to search the building. There will be officers at every exit so he can't go anywhere," Hotch said.

The team split into pairs, and Reid ended up with Morgan. They went up to the second floor and checked for 10 minutes before they were sure that the floor was empty.

"He's not here. Let's head up to the next floor," Morgan said. Suddenly Morgan's phone buzzed in his pocket. He plucked it out and answered.

"Morgan, get out! We've found a bomb on the first floor!" Hotch shouted from the other end.

"We'll be right out. How much time is left?" Morgan asked.

"What's going on?" Reid said in the background.

"3 minutes," Hotch replied, then hung up.

"There's a bomb, we have 3 minutes," Morgan explained quickly. They got in the elevator and it brought them down a floor to Hotch and the rest of the team.

"There's 2 minutes."

"Is everyone here?"

"Yes, now let's get out of here and clear the area!"

The team got of the building as fast as they could to see many people running in every direction but the direction of the building. The streets were in chaos, some people had dropped everything and run, which meant that there was a lot of bags and spilt coffee all over the ground making it hard to run without stepping on something.

Reid took one last glace behind. What he saw made his heart race. Alexander stood in the doorway, he smiled at Reid with an evil grin. It was almost an exact copy of Sam's smile.

"He's there!" Reid shouted.

"Spence forget it! It's too dangerous" JJ yelled from ahead.

"I can't!" Reid replied. He then turned and started running toward Alexander. A shocked expression appeared on Alexander's face as he fled back into the building. Even the bomb squad was evacuating now and they were signaling Alexander to get away, but he continued to run. Reid followed him.

"Reid!" He heard Morgan scream. Before anyone could stop him, Reid was chasing Alexander into the building.

Morgan looked for Reid, who had disappeared into the building. He looked back at the team who were telling him to come with them and that Reid could get out on his own before the bomb went off. Love for his friend took over and he sprinted towards the building.

Once he was inside he saw them. They hadn't gotten very far but Reid was chasing Alexander and was losing.

"Reid!" Morgan shouted and Reid ignored him. Morgan could see the bomb from where he was standing. _40 seconds…_

Morgan chased Reid and Alexander down. He grabbed Reid's arm and tried to pull him away.

"Reid! Reid, let's go, he's going to get caught in here anyways!"

"No! Please! I have to get him!"

_35 seconds…_

Reid slipped out of Morgan's grasp and continued to chase Alexander. Morgan followed. This time he went for Alexander, if he caught Alexander then Reid could shoot him and they could get out. Morgan was much faster than the both of them. What Morgan didn't see was the elevator that Alexander hopped into just as he was about to catch him. The door closed and Morgan slammed into it before he could stop himself.

_20 seconds…_

Reid caught up to Morgan and pounded on the elevator door. Morgan grabbed his arms and pulled him away.

"Reid we can't chase him up there. We'll get caught in the explosion."

Reid continued to stuggle.

"Think of Devona! Do you want, after she's been tortured, to now be an orphan?" Reid looked back at Morgan.

"Let's get out of here."

_10 seconds…_

Morgan grabbed Reid's wrist and they ran as fast as they could to the exit.

_9 seconds…_

They ran faster than they ever had in their lives.

_8 seconds…_

Reid's lungs began to burn as he gasped for air.

_7 seconds…_

He felt his legs starting to fail him.

_6 seconds…_

Reid had to keep reminding himself of Devona's face and how alone she would be without a father, mother or godfather.

_5 seconds…_

They burst through the front doors of the building and took no time to look up as they tried to run as far away from the building as possible.

_4 seconds…_

Reid turned to see that they weren't as far from the building as he'd thought.

_3 seconds…_

Reid began to slow from exhaustion but Morgan kept pulling him on.

_2 seconds…_

He wasn't going to last much longer.

_1 second…_

They needed to be faster.

* * *

"Why don't we turn on the TV?" Prentiss suggested.

"Alright," Devona agreed.

"Maybe we'll see our parents!" Jack laughed.

Devona clicked the remote and the TV flickered on. They had to flip through a couple of channels before they found the news for the day. On the screen was a woman with short blonde hair and glasses. She was just finishing up a story about an attempted bank robbery.

"Recently, downtown, there was a bomb found in the lobby of 583 Bailey Road. The bomb squad could not prevent the bomb from blowing up. The explosion just went off. We know that the area was evacuated but there were some FBI agents at the scene when the explosion went off," the woman said.

Devona's heart began to race. They showed footage from the explosion and what was going on live. Devona leaned towards the screen to see if she could make out anyone or anything. She could see a group of people who had been knocked over from the explosion, they were trying to get back up. It was the team. Devona could make out JJ and Hotch. There was Blake and Fabian, and that was it.

"Where are they?" Devona asked fairly loudly, "where's dad and Uncle Derek?" Tears began to form in her eyes. She turned to Prentiss, then Jack, then Garcia, Gideon, Rossi and finally Henry. He looked at her with sad eyes.

"I'm sure they're fine. They probably got away faster," Henry comforted. Devona couldn't reply, her voice got caught in her throat. Henry brought her in for a hug, but even the tears wouldn't come. She was too shocked.

"It's OK. They're fine," Henry continued to whisper in her ear. Devona felt Jack lean in and wrap his arms around Devona too. Jack whispered comforting words as well.

**"She never loved him so much as she did in that moment."**

**-George RR Martin**


	39. Chapter 39

**Hi everyone! Glad to hear that you liked my little cliffhanger there. I'll be updating tomorrow (probably earlier than usual) but I'm on vacation from Wednesday to Friday. Sorry. **

Hotch was knocked to the ground from the force of the explosion. After making sure nothing else would fall from the sky or blow up, he sat up. Hotch coughed the dust out of his throat. He opened his eyes and blinked away the dizziness. He automatically looked to the team. JJ, Blake, and Fabian were there. Reid and Morgan were not.

His voice sounded hoarse when he spoke, "Did anyone see Morgan or Reid leave the building.

"I saw them. They got out a few seconds before the building blew-" Fabian was interrupted mid sentence by a fit of coughs. Hotch was relieved. There was a chance that they were OK.

"We have to find them," Hotch ordered. Everyone was up and ready to search after a minute. They walked towards the rubble that was the building. They were lucky to have evacuated the area so quickly or there could have been many deaths.

"Reid! Morgan! Spencer! Derek!" Everyone shouted. They spilt up so they could find them faster.

"Here!" The team turned towards Morgan's voice. He was helping Reid off the ground. His lip was bleeding and he had a cut on his head. His clothes were coated in a layer of dust and dirt. Reid was the same. They managed to stand and they were OK. JJ ran up and hugged Reid and Morgan in turn, repeatedly saying that she was so glad that they were OK.

"Where did Alexander go?" Hotch asked.

"He went up in the elevator, he's dead. He has to be."

"Our job is done here. Let's get back to Prentiss and the kids."

* * *

Devona sat in shock beside Prentiss on her bed. Prentiss rubbed Devona's shoulder comfortingly. The boys had gone to give there legs a stretch to give the girls some time alone.

"They're dead aren't they," Devona said.

"Don't say that!" Garcia scolded.

"My mother died when I was just a baby. I should have died with her. Everyone I love are getting hurt. The shooters from court want Alec dead but they hurt you instead, and now Uncle Derek and my father are gone," Devona cried. Garcia and Prentiss both let out a gasp.

"Devona, this is not your fault at all! Don't ever let me hear you say that ever again. More importantly don't ever let your father hear that. It will make him feel like he's failed as a father. He's not dead, neither is Derek. They will walk through that door and they will be OK, along with the rest of them," Prentiss said.

* * *

_1 hour later…_

Reid, Morgan and the rest of the team, limped through the doors of the hospital and headed towards Prentiss' room. After being checked out by some paramedics to make sure they hadn't broken anything, they headed off. On the way back they heard about the explosion on the radio and Reid hoped that Devona and the others hadn't seen it on the TV.

Morgan seemed to be the most injured of all of them. Hotch, JJ, Blake and Fabian were too far away from the explosion to be affected much. He had been hit by a bit of debris and had a heavy limp. It seemed to Reid that he was wincing with every step. The paramedics had told him that nothing was broken but to rest.

They came up to Prentiss' room and entered all at once. The first thing that Reid saw was Devona, she sat beside Prentiss on the bed and had Prentiss' arm wrapped around her. She looked on the verge of tears and looked up hopefully when she heard them come in. _She saw it didn't she. _Reid thought.

A grateful smile appeared on her face when she saw Morgan and Reid. She broke away from Prentiss and stood up.

"You're OK!" She said. Reid walked up and wrapped his arms around her.

"We're fine."

"Where are Henry and Jack?" JJ asked.

"They went out to get something to eat with Gideon and Rossi," Devona replied.

"Did they see what happened?" JJ asked.

"Yes," Prentiss replied, "we all did."

"Are you all OK?" Devona asked.

"We're fine," Reid said.

"You'd better explain how you two got left behind," Fabian told Morgan.

"Ya Morgan how did that happen? " Prentiss asked.

"Reid here saw Alexander Greene and had to chase him down, even though there was a bomb in the building and we had what, 1 minute to get away. Blame him for my injuries!" Morgan said.

"I had to make sure he was dead," Reid argued.

"By chasing him into a building that was about to explode and trying to strangle him, not only that but you had to catch him first!" Morgan joked, "And you were determined too!"

Suddenly, Henry, Jack, Gideon, and Rossi appeared in the doorway. Gideon, Rossi, and Jack all had big grins on their faces, while Henry looked a little nervous.

"Thought we heard you," Gideon said.

"Glad to see you're OK," Rossi said quickly after Gideon.

"What's going on with you guys? Why are you all-" Garcia motioned a big smile with her hands, "-crazy happy?"

"Oh nothing," Rossi replied.

"So are we still going to trial tomorrow?" Devona asked.

"I think so. Hotch?" Reid said.

"We are. We have to," said Hotch.

"That's just great," Devona said sarcastically, "Emily what'll you do?"

"I guess I'm just going to have to stay here. But you can tell me how it goes."

"I think tomorrow's going to end up being the last day. They've already question almost every Alec knows," Reid said, "Usually it would take weeks, sometimes even years but there isn't much evidence against him. The Crown will run out of people to bring out as witnesses and it will be up to the jury. But then there's the jury, it could take a long time for them to decide but that doesn't necessarily mean we have to be there. Sometimes it takes weeks."

"I'm sorry I asked," Devona interrupted his speech.

**"There's nothing like deep breaths after laughing that hard. Nothing in the world like a sore stomach for the right reasons." **

**-Stephen Chbosky**


	40. Chapter 40

**Hi! So this is my last post until Friday, which will be the last chapter of this fanfiction. Should I write a sequel? If I do, it might not be updated daily. It will probably be shorter too. I just need something for you to read while I work on my new fanfiction. **

"Devona, can I talk to you in private?" Henry asked.

"Sure," Devona replied. Everyone else was deep in conversation so they managed to slip out of the room easily, without being noticed.

"What's up?" Devona asked.

"Let's walk," replied Henry. They walked past many rooms before Devona repeated her question.

"What's up?"

"I-I just wanted to know if… maybe, well we haven't had much time to ourselves lately, everyone's just, been here. So I was thinking we could… y'know, go do something together," Henry stammered.

"Henry, are you trying to ask me out?" Devona asked and Henry nodded in reply, "We can do that. What do you want to do?"

"W-We could do dinner or something."

"OK, that sounds great, Henry!"

* * *

_The next morning…_

Reid, Devona and Morgan went through security for the third time that week. It was heavier than it was before. It used to just be a couple of metal detectors and security guards but now there were more security guards than Devona could count. They must have gone through 7 metal detectors, Devona had to take off her earrings because they set off the metal detectors. Briar's braces set off the metal detectors and 2 security guards had to search her for any weapons.

It was Saturday and the three, Andrew, Briar and Kathryn, had all begged to come. Since Will didn't have to watch anyone at home, he had decided to come too. But even though Beth didn't need to watch Kathryn, she didn't want to come. Devona assumed that it was fear because of what happened last time. But if she saw the security now, she would be more scared of it than the actual shooters.

There were 2 security guards. One on each side of the entrance door to the courtroom, they had cold eyes and vacant expressions. It made Devona wonder if it had been any of the security guards who had tried to shoot Alec the day before. Though they probably had to go through security too, and they do have weapons but not automatic guns. She could see the guns in their belts now, just like the kind her father had, a handgun.

They entered the courtroom and sat in the same seats as the past two days. There were many people missing from the room, no one important, just many spectators. All of the jury had shown up even though none of them looked like they wanted to be there.

After the introduction, the Crown Prosecutor called Devona as witness.

"Miss Reid, last time you were here you were telling us what happened to you at the Greene household. Then I asked you how Alec treated you as a friend before we got interrupted. Could you continue where we left off? How does Alec treat you as a friend?"

"Alec was, and is, a great friend. When I was in high school I was bullied pretty bad but he helped me with that. The bullies didn't bother me when he was around, he was one of my only friends there," Devona told them.

"Does the defence have any questions for Devona Reid?" The Crown asked.

Alec's lawyer stood up, "Devona, what exactly did Alec do to help you while you were help captive by Samuel Greene?"

Devona took a deep breath, "Well, on the first day, when Sam started to hurt me, Alec tried to stop him. He managed to punch him… in the face, before Sam pulled out a gun. Then when Sam shot me the first time, Alec stayed up that night to try and help remove it. He couldn't but he tried."

Alec's lawyer dismissed Devona. She returned to her seat in between Reid and Morgan. Reid grabbed her hand and held it tight, but Devona shook it off. She didn't want to be treated like she couldn't handle it on her own.

"Your honour, for the defence's next witness, we would like to call the defendant to the stand."

Alec stood up. He looked calm and confident and Devona wondered how he could be that way. Alec's lawyer whispers something to him.

"Alec Greene," Alec says.

"Alec Greene, could you tell us in your own words what happened on the days June 17th to June 20th?"

Alec explained what happened those days. Excluding everything about how he hurt Devona, and replaced it with how he helped her. Alec finished, and the Crown dismissed him. That was it. It was up to the jury. The room was dismissed and everyone was allowed to go home.

Devona got ahead everyone and out of the courtroom first. She wanted to talk to Alec in private. She spotted his golden hair among the crowd of people exiting; she snuck off in his direction before her family could see where she went. She especially didn't want Henry to see that she wanted to talk to Alec.

They had their date the night before. It wasn't a great date. Henry had been very nervous and not really interesting to talk to. They spent most of the night in silence. A few things that he did say was that he didn't trust Alec very much and wanted to keep Devona safe from him. He had told her to try and stay away from him until he was proven not guilty. Though Devona could see that he really didn't want Alec to be not guilty. He would have been upset if he found out that she was talking to him now.

"Alec!" She called. Alec turned to face her, he looked confused until he recognized who it was, then a smile formed on his face. Looking into his blue eyes, Devona was reminded of how much she wanted him to be not guilty.

"I think that went really well," Devona said.

"Are you OK?" Alec asked, putting a hand on Devona's shoulder.

"Ya, of course. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well you just don't usually like to talk about the subject."

"Oh! No I'm fine, great actually," Devona laughed.

"Okay. That's good."

"Well I should go. My dad's probably looking for me and technically I'm not supposed to be over here," Devona purposely replaced Henry with her dad, she didn't want Alec to think that there was someone else. "Good luck!"

Devona made her way back to the team. Henry immediately asked her where she'd gone.

"I was just in the bathroom, don't worry," Devona lied.

"OK well let's go," Henry said. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders but Devona shrugged it off. She slowed her pace to walk beside Reid.

"How do you think that went?" Reid asked.

"I think it went well," Devona replied.

"I see that you no longer need your crutches," Reid smiled. Devona's cheeks flushed as she realized that's she'd forgotten her crutches at home and was walking fine without them. "Bad girl!" Reid teased.

**"Healing is a matter of time, but it is sometimes also a matter of opportunity." **

**-Hippocrates**


	41. Chapter 41

**Hi! Sorry for not updating yesterday or Friday, I was just feeling really sick. This is the last chapter of this fanfiction. I might make a sequel, could you leave review if you want one. If I do make a sequel it's only so you guys have something to read while I work on my next CM fanfic, and it will probably will be a writing on demand project so it won't be a daily update. **

**I just wanted to say RIP Cory Monteith. It's so tragic. He was a great singer and actor, he will be missed by many. I would like to give my condolences to his Lea and his family. **

After 12 hours, the jury had finally decided whether Alec was guilty or not guilty. So that's why Devona sat in the courtroom at 4 in the morning, trying to keep her eyes open. She rested her head on Reid's shoulder. To make it even worse, they had arrived early, just to be safe, because they thought that security would be packed and it would take a longer time to get in. No one really considered that it was 4 in the morning and people wouldn't want to be getting up that early to see something that they could read in the paper. So it was just Devona, the team and a couple of people that had to be there, including the judge, the jury and Alec's lawyer.

The jury members looked exhausted. They had dark circles under their eyes but underneath that, they seemed pleased to finally have it over.

The Hagrid look alike stood up. He cleared his throat then announced, "We find Alec Greene not guilty."

It took Devona a minute to process what had been said. Alec was safe! After a minute they were dismissed from the courtroom and Devona ran to Alec. He had a bright smile on his face and it only grew when he saw Devona.

"I'm safe!" Alec yelled at her as she came up to him.

Devona collapsed on her bed. It was 8 in the morning. The team had decided to go out for a celebration breakfast with Alec. It was great, Alec had gotten to know Devona's family and they'd accepted him.

Even though everything was fine now, Devona couldn't help but remember all that she'd been through. It had haunted her dreams for a long time but she refused to tell anyone. The nightmares were horrifying. She refused to tell anyone because she thought that no one would understand.

She heard her dad calling from the other room. So dragged herself out of bed and went to see what he was going on about.

"Hey, Dev. I'm going to work, bye!" Reid said as he rushed out the door.

Through this whole time, Devona had managed to hide all her emotion and she didn't think she could do that anymore. Without thinking, she walked into her father's room and to his bedside table. She opened the drawer to see what was inside. She had heard about it, she had been told that it was always there if she ever needed it. Well now she needed it.

She stared down at the small handgun lying in the drawer. She wrapped her fingers around the cold handle and lifted it from it's place. Dust coated the cold, hard metal. It hadn't been used, ever. She stared at the round barrel. _It would be quick. I could go somewhere where no one would find me. _Devona thought. She checked, and it was loaded.

**Sorry that it was so short. I really wanted to leave you with a cliffhanger. Two quotes for today :)**

**"Love is how you stay alive, even after you are gone."**

**-Cory Monteith**

**"When we were children, we used to think that when we grew up we would no longer be vulnerable. But to grow up is to accept vulnerability... to be alive is to be vulnerable."**

**-Madeleine L'Engle**


End file.
